Mass Extinction of Fairy Tail
by MegaHeracross214
Summary: Mass Extinction was caught in a white light and was transported to Fiore. She finds out that her extinct animal forms became Take Overs instead of regular animals and it's called Take Over Extinct Soul which is mine so if you want to use it PM me. She also finds out something more. Rewritten
1. Prolouge

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

Mass Extinction was helping clear a road after a big storm as a _Gigantopithecus.._ After she was done she got caught in a mysterious white light. The light cleared she then decided that she needed to shape shift for protection but when she shape shifted into a _Therizinosaurus_. She noticed that she was wearing a swim cap that was shaped like the top of the head, was holding two one meter long scythes, and wearing a red one piece swimsuit and clawed boots while commenting with this is different. She went into a forest and immediately was confronted by a green ape with lavender hearts on its arms. She defeated it with her scythes.

When she finally exited the forest she saw two boys a pink haired one and a black haired one fighting and a girl with long red hair and and an eye patch who knocked out the two boys. Mass Extinction noticed a strange emblem on three kids. She returned to normal and followed the trio back to where they came from but they sensed her. The two boys were preparing to blast her with fire and ice and Mass Extinction went into her _Ankylosaurus_ form which has a yellowish brown scaly one piece swimsuit for armor with a sledge hammer in one hand, a domed oblong shield in the other, a helmet with four pyramid shaped horns on it, and clawed boots. She noticed that she was getting tired as she was panting, on one knee, and reverted to normal when the cycloptic red head stopped the boys. Mass Extinction noticed that she doesn't have any money and she decided to get a job. When the trio left Mass Extinction decided to go into town. She then borrowed a magazine from someone to learn more more about this Earthland place and found about something called wizard guilds and the that the guild called Fairy Tail which number one in popularity, power, and collateral damage she also read about the Strauss siblings and their Take Over Magic and she said, "That's what my powers seem to have become." She returned the magazine which is called Sorcerer Magazine. Mass Extinction decided to get some sleep first and on the next day she decided to shape shift into a passenger pigeon that form has a feathery bikini with wings, the top of a pigeon head for a skull cap, and bird foot style boots which flew. Then she saw the Fairy Tail guildhall, opened the door and went to the old short man watching over everything and asked, "How do I sign up?" The old man who introduced himself as Makarov Drayer who gave her some papers. She put Mass Extinction for her name, twenty-three for age, her magic as Take Over Extinct Soul, her height as six feet, and put down her weight. Mass Extinction then got her Fairy Tail Guild stamp on the side of her left hand in olive green.

She then went to the job request board and found a job that was looking for a lost bracelet some where in the East Forest which the job was only worth 20,000 Jewel. She made to the East forest and decided that she needs the eyesight of an _Anomolocaris_ so she said, "Take Over Extinct Soul Anomolocaris." She had googles that worked a dowsing machine, crescent shaped serrated knives, a yellow orange one piece, and short yellow orange boots. She eventually found the bracelet but found an ape like like one she fought the day before yesterday so she blasted the ape with wind as well as slashing it with her knives. She dug it up as a _Zaglossus hacketti_ returned the bracelet and received the reward.


	2. Lullaby Part 1

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

Mass Extinction was taking a drink while reminiscing the last S class trial she participated in which she cleared barely when Natsu, Happy, and Lucy arrived from dealing with the mission he did at Everlue's mansion. She heard armored footsteps so she said, "Nab pick a job request already because Erza is coming." Then she goes back to her drink when Erza arrives with a jeweled demon horn and Natsu and Gray get all buddy buddy much to Lucy's confusion. The scarlet haired beauty asks for help from Natsu, Gray, and Mass Extinction because of the Dark Guild Eisenwald is seeking something called Lullaby for unknown but probably nefarious reasons. Mirajane comments that the team of Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Mass Extinction is the strongest team of Fairy Tail though Natsu and Gray don't want to work together.

The quartet were on a train while Mass Extinction noticed Lucy and asked, "Why are you here?" Lucy answered with Mirajane sent me. Next Lucy asked what kind of magic Gray, Erza, and Mass Extinction use. Gray demonstrated by making the Fairy Tail emblem with his Ice Make Magic. Mass Extinction told Lucy that hers is called Take Over Extinct Soul and demonstrates by using her Tullymonstrum Soul. While Happy said that Erza's makes her enemies bleed. A motion sick Natsu left the cabin. Then he gets separated from the other four.

Erza explains that on her way back from work, she stopped in a bar in Onibas where some guys caught her attention. She overheard that they finally found the hidden Magic "Lullaby" but it was all sealed up. Lucy asks if Lullaby is a Magic that can put people to sleep, but Erza says that she don't know but thinks that it contains some powerful Magic because it was sealed. Gray says that it was probably a request that the Mages accepted. Erza says that that idea is what she thought at first too, until she remembered the name Erigor. She explains that Erigor, also known as Shinigami, is the ace of the Mage guild Eisenwald that was disbanded by the Magic council for taking assassination requests. The group then gets off the train and continues talking about Eisenwald. As they walk, Lucy realizes that they left Natsu on the train, much to everyone's surprise. Meanwhile, Eisenwald's Kageyama boards the train and takes the seat opposite Natsu's.

After realizing that they left Natsu on the train, Erza starts blaming herself while Lucy tries to calm her down. Erza talks to the station employees asking them to stop the train, but they reply that they cannot stop the train for one person who didn't manage to get off. Erza spots the emergency stop lever, and orders Happy to pull it, which he does.

Meanwhile in the train, Kageyama talks to Natsu about Mirajane and Lucy and how he envies regular guilds for having cute girls and wished to have girls in their guild. When Natsu continues to ignore him, he kicks him in the face saying that he is being discriminatory to Dark Guilds. Natsu finally awakes with Kageyama calling Fairy Tail flies and swats Natsu head. Natsu stands up and tries to use his Magic but fails since the train is still moving. Kageyama laughs at Natsu and attacks using shadows. Suddenly the train stops, Kageyama's bag falls to the floor sending all the contents flying everywhere, one of which is a flute with a tricloptic skull, which Natsu takes notice of. Natsu then attacks Kageyama with a fistful of flames, an attack he calls "Fly Punch".

Suddenly, the conductor announces that the emergency brake was based on a false report and that the train will depart shortly. Natsu scrambles to get off the train while Kageyama warns him for having picked a fight with Eisenwald, a warning Natsu returns for him having made fun of Fairy Tail. Natsu jumps out of the window and sees Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Mass Extinction riding a Magic Four Wheel Drive. With the team reunited, Natsu talks about a weirdo in the train that was from Eisenwald making Erza angry because Eisenwald is the one that they are after. Erza asks Natsu what he looks like and Natsu replies that there was nothing special about him except that he was carrying a flute with a skull that has three eyes. Lucy then realizes that it can be the cursed song Lullaby, the Magic of death.

Meanwhile at Kunugi Station, Eisenwald is taking over the station. Having just arrived, Kageyama gives the flute to Erigor stating that he already broke the seal. Erigor smiles at this and reveals to his guild mates that Lullaby is a mass-curse murder Magic that kills anybody who hears it.

After discovering that Eisenwald possesses Lullaby, Team Natsu immediately rides the Magic Four Wheel Drive and heads to Kunugi station where they discover that Eisenwald took over a train. As they chase after the train, Erza hopes that the Military Forces are able to capture the Dark Guild quickly. Meanwhile, inside the train, Kageyama informs Erigor about Natsu being on the train. Hearing this, Erigor angrily attacks Kageyama with his Wind Magic, cutting off part of his ear. Erigor then asks if Natsu saw the flute, but realizes that they won't be able to stop them even if they knew about the flute. Elsewhere, Gray is telling Erza to slow down, saying that the SE-Plug is inflating, but Erza refuses, saying that many people will die if they don't make it.

Gray argues that her Magic Power will be drained if she doesn't slow down, but Erza continues to refuse, saying that, if she does lose power, she will grab a stick to fight and she still have them to back her up. Inside the car, Happy is trying to remember something that he needs to say to Lucy.

Inside Oshibana Station, the employees are trying to explain to the crowd that there has been a derailment and that the station is temporarily closed to the public. Just then, Team Natsu has arrived and Erza starts asking the employees question, knocking them out if they do not reply immediately. The group discovers that a military platoon went in but did not come out, causing them to enter the building themselves. Inside the station, the group sees that Eisenwald has been waiting for them. As Team Natsu prepares to fight, Lucy and Happy tries to wake up Natsu who fainted because of riding the train, the car and Lucy. Erigor then flies into the air and says that they are planning to broadcast the lullaby which will result in the death of thousands of people gathering around the station, stating that they are simply cleaning up and that they have been revoked of their rights. Kageyama then attacks Lucy with his shadow but Natsu, who returns to normal after hearing his voice, is able to counter the attack with his flames. As Eisenwald prepares to attack Fairy Tail, Erigor smiles to himself, delighted that Fairy Tail walked right into their trap, and thinking of their real target, which is not the station. While Mass Extinction said, "I have a feeling that the station isn't Eisenwald's target."


	3. Lullaby Part 2

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

Both sides prepare for battle but Erigor escapes through the window, forcing Erza to order Natsu and Gray to chase after him, saying that if they work together, there is no way that they would lose to Erigor and that she and Lucy will take care of the rest of the guild. Intimidated by Erza, Natsu and Gray agree and leave. However, Rayule and Kageyama chase after them, leaving the rest of their guild to fight the remaining members of Team Natsu. Erza tells Lucy that they'll chase after Natsu and Gray once they've defeated the Eisenwald members who are belittling them for being girls. Angered, Erza takes out of her sword from thin air, much to Lucy's surprise. While Mass Extinction goes into her _Stegosaurus_ Soul and beats up the Dark Mages with Wind Magic as well as a club with two spikes on left and two spikes one the right.

Seeing Erza's Magic sword, the Eisenwald members merely laugh and charge at her, with their own Magic swords, but are quickly defeated by Erza with a single blow. Some of the Eisenwald members try to counter her with a ranged attack but are quickly defeated by Erza who replaces her sword with a spear. She then continues to defeat some of the Eisenwald members by using twin swords and an axe, a Magic known as Requip. As Happy explains to Lucy about Erza's Magic, Erza continues to defeat some of the members. However, she notices that there are still too many people left and decides to wipe them all out at once. Erza uses her Requip to change her armor in a more powerful armor called the Heaven's Wheel Armor, this armor increases Erza's abilities and allows her to cast Circle Sword which quickly defeats multiple Eisenwald members. Byard tries to counterattack but is easily defeated, just as Karacka realizes that she is Erza the Titania, Fairy Tail's strongest woman. With all of his guild mates defeated and faced with Titania, Karacka makes a run for it and Erza orders Lucy to go after him.

Meanwhile, Gray and Natsu are still arguing about working together when they reached a fork in the path. The two decide to split up in order to find Erigor faster. While running through the corridor, Gray realizes that in order to broadcast the lullaby, Erigor must have gone to a room with a broadcasting system. Gray heads in the studio, only to find it empty. However, Rayule suddenly appears from above and attacks Gray with his Urumi but Gray dodges the attack and prepares to counter.

At the regular meeting site for the provincial guild masters, Makarov is talking to Blue Pegasus Guild Master, Bob, and Quatro Cerberus Guild Master, Goldmine, about Fairy Tail's newest member, Lucy. Just then, a letter from Mirajane arrives and informs Makarov about Erza forming a team with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Mass Exticition. Hearing the news, Makarov collapses, afraid that Mirajane's so-called "strongest team" will destroy an entire town. Meanwhile, in Oshibana station, Erza tells he bystanders surrounding it to run because there is a spell that may kill everyone around the station. Erza's proclamation causes everyone to panic but Erza believes that is better for them to panic than to die. As Erza turns around to enter the station once more, a wall of wind suddenly appears in front of her, blocking her path.

Elsewhere, Gray and Rayule's battle continues. Gray asks Rayule where Erigor is but Rayule ignores him and attacks him with his Urumi. However, Gray manages to dodge and realizes that the Dark Guild isn't planning to broadcast lullaby, seeing that Rayule destroyed the broadcasting equipment without hesitation. Rayule attacks Gray once more but Gray defends himself by creating a giant block of ice with his Ice-Make. Gray asks Rayule what their real plan is but Rayule merely replies by saying that Erigor's Wind Wall is probably surrounding the station by now, a Wind Wall that will prevent the Fairies from going outside.

Outside the station, Erza expresses her surprise with the sudden appearance of the Wind Wall. Suddenly, Erigor arrives and spots Erza. Erza asks him if he was the one behind the Wind Wall but Erigor ignores her question and uses his Magic to blast Erza into the Wind Wall. Erza tries to go outside again but Erigor explains that the Wind Wall can only be accessed from the outside. Erigor then leaves saying that he already wasted too much time, leaving Erza to wonder what their real target is. Elsewhere, Gray and Rayule are still fighting and Rayule begins to explain that they only occupied the station to block anyone trying to get to Clover station, and Gray, angered when he realizes that the target was the guild masters, grabs Rayule's head and freezes it with ice, while saying that there are guilds more frightening than Dark Guilds.

Faced with Erigor's Wind Wall, Erza begins to interrogate the defeated Eisenwald members, asking them how to nullify the Magic Wall. Gray then arrives and informs her that Erigor's real target is the guild masters that are having their regular meeting. Erza then remembers that an Eisenwald member named Kageyama was able to dispel the seal of the Lullaby and may be able to dispel the Wind Wall as well. After Erza and Gray leave to find Kageyama, Byard calls out to Karacka who was hiding inside a column with his Magic. Byard then orders Karacka to do something easy. Meanwhile, Lucy and Happy are still looking for Karacka. Lucy suggests that they go back to Erza since they cannot find Karacka, leaving Happy amazed that Lucy can defy a direct request from Erza. Lucy then decides to keep looking until they find him, leaving Happy amazed how easily she can change her mind.

Elsewhere, Natsu is breaking through the walls looking for Erigor, unaware that Kageyama is following him. As Natsu looks around, trying to decide where to go, Kageyama reveals himself and attacks him from behind, sending him crashing to the wall. Natsu gets up and demands to know where Erigor is, but Kageyama attacks Natsu, telling him that he will only tell Erigor's location if Natsu defeats him. Natsu dodges the attack and prepares to battle just as Kageyama attacks him again with an attack that he believes is unavoidable.

However, Natsu manages to destroy all of the snakes with his Magic. After destroying all of the shadow snakes, Natsu attacks Kageyama and tosses him to a wall. Natsu then asks the defeated Kageyama where Erigor is, but Kageyama tells him that Erigor is no longer at the station. Just then, Gray, Mass Extinction, and Erza arrive and Erza immediately tells Kageyama to nullify the Wind Wall. Suddenly, Kageyama spits out blood and collapses, revealing to the group that he was stabbed with a knife by his guild mate, Karacka.


	4. Lullaby Part 3

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

In order to have him dispel the Wind Wall, Erza and Gray are trying to tend to the injured Kageyama while Natsu attacks Karacka with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, asking him how he can attack Kageyama, his own ally. At that moment, Lucy and Happy arrive, wondering if they came at a bad time. Meanwhile, Erigor is getting close to Clover Town, the place where the guild masters are having their regular meeting. Having recovered the Magic that he used to cast the Wind Wall, Erigor decides to speed up, determined to kill the guild masters with the melody of the Lullaby. Back at the station, Team Natsu, carrying Kageyama, goes to the entrance of the station, where they can examine the Wind Wall.

Gray explains to Lucy the current situation while Natsu tries to force his way through the barrier, to no avail. With the others trying to figure out a way to break through, Mass Extinction states that none of her Extinct Souls can take another person with her. Erza tries to tend to Kageyama's injuries, pleading him to help them out. When Lucy stops him from injuring himself by attacking the Wind Wall, Natsu suggests to her that they go through the Celestial Spirit World to appear on the other side but Lucy informs him that it is impossible since the gate only opens next to the Mage who opens it. Hearing Natsu and Lucy's discussion about Celestial Spirits, Happy suddenly remembers what he was supposed to tell Lucy before. He then pulls out Virgo's key from inside his bag and gives it to Lucy. Lucy scolds him for taking someone else's key, but Happy tells her that Virgo herself asked him to give it to her. Lucy accepts the key but says that it is not the right time, but Happy says that they can dig their way under the Wind Wall using Virgo's Diver, shocking everyone.

Lucy agrees and summons Virgo. However, Virgo looks very different from the first time they saw her, surprising Lucy. After Virgo and Lucy decide what Virgo should call her, Virgo digs underground, allowing the group to go to the other side. Natsu brings Kageyama with them, saying that he wouldn't feel right if he died after fighting him. On the other side, the groups see the power the wind wall was but realized that Natsu and Happy are missing. Elsewhere, Erigor sees Clover town but notices something following him. He then sees Happy using Max Speed to strengthen Natsu's Fire Dragon's Claw. As Erigor falls to the ground, Happy lands Natsu and faints, having used up a lot of his Magic Power. After thanking Happy, Natsu prepares to attack Erigor, saying that he is going to defeat him.

Lucy, Gray, Erza, Mass Extinction, and Kageyama are riding a Magic four-wheeled vehicle, chasing after Natsu, Happy, and Erigor. Kageyama asks why they are bringing him along, thinking they are going to hold him hostage, but Lucy replies they had to bring him since no one was left in the town. At that moment, however, the car stops because Erza is running low on Magic Power.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Erigor are in the middle of a fight and Erigor is wondering what happened to the Magic wall of wind. Erigor then quickly attacks Natsu with a blast of wind that blows Natsu off the bridge. Natsu, however, uses his flames as a grappling hook to get back up. Erigor is wondering what just happened when Natsu starts to attack in rapid succession and manages to land a Fire Dragon's Claw in Erigor's face.

Getting desperate, Erigor flies up to avoid another attack and counters Natsu's attack with Storm Wave. Erigor says that it is over, trying to hit Natsu with a fatal blow, but Natsu is able to halt it with his arm and counters with a Fire Dragon's Roar, only to miss Erigor, who is flying again. Erigor says that he may have underestimated Natsu and uses a technique called Storm Mail, which covers his entire body with raging winds.

Elsewhere, Kageyama says that Natsu must already be dead by now, saying that flame couldn't break through Erigor's Storm Mail. Meanwhile, Natsu is still continuously attacking Erigor, but to no avail. Erigor laughs and states that Natsu's flames are no match for his wind.

With Erigor covered by his Storm Mail, Natsu finds himself unable to attack him with his flames. Erigor then attacks him with a Storm Shred but Natsu is able to dodge the attacks. Natsu summons flames around his feet and uses it to propel himself towards Erigor, in order to attack him with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. However, Erigor's winds extinguish the flames and blows Natsu away. Erigor then attacks Natsu with his Emera Baram, an attack that can chop anything it comes into contact with into bits. Natsu is directly hit by the attack and Erigor is impressed that his body wasn't chopped up. Happy shouts out to Natsu to wake up and he does, much to Erigor's surprise. Determined to protect the guild masters, Natsu tries to use his Fire Dragon's Fist again but fails.

Angered that his attacks are ineffective, the flames begin to manifest around Natsu's body. Happy notices that the wind around Erigor seems to be flowing in weird directions. While the flame surrounding Natsu grows in strength, the wind surrounding Erigor begins to flow towards Natsu, giving Happy an idea. Happy then shouts out to Natsu, saying that it's impossible for him to win and that he should just leave everything to Gray.

Happy's comment angers Natsu even more, causing the flames to strengthen. The strength of Natsu's flame easily sucks up Erigor's wind. Seeing Natsu's power, Erigor realizes that he is a Dragon Slayer just as Natsu attacks him with a Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, defeating him. Erigor falls and the lullaby flute lands beside him. Natsu then brags to Happy, saying that he was able to defeat Erigor. As the two talk about the fight, smoke exits the lullaby flute.

Lucy, Gray, Erza, Mass Extiction, and Kageyama arrive at the site where Natsu and Erigor were fighting. Kageyama is surprised that Natsu was able to defeat Erigor, but Gray says that Natsu is making Fairy Tail look bad because he was barely able to defeat Erigor, calling it a desperate win. After congratulating Natsu, Erza tells the group that they should go to Clover Town to report to the guild masters about what have happened. Suddenly, Kageyama takes the Magic Four Wheel Drive and snatches the lullaby flute with his Shadow Magic. He then heads straight to Clover Town, leaving the group dumbfounded. Kageyama then arrives at the regular meeting place and prepares to play the flute. However, he is interrupted by Makarov who pulls a prank on him.

Makarov then turns to leave, saying that he should go find Erza, Natsu, Mass Extinction, and Gray before they destroy a town and that Kageyama should return to the hospital, having noticed his injuries. Aware that Makarov is the master of Fairy Tail, Kageyama stops him and asks if he would listen to him play a song, Makarov agrees but says that he should hurry. Kageyama tries to play but hesitates because of the way that Fairy Tail has been treating him.

Meanwhile, Team Natsu arrives and sees Kageyama and Makarov face to face. The group tries to go to Makarov's aid but is stopped by Guild Masters Bob and Goldmine. Makarov continues to wait for Kageyama to play the flute, but Kageyama still hesitates. Though Kageyama believes everything will change if he accomplishes his goal, Makarov says that nothing will change, that weakness will continue to be weak, but it is ok since humans are weak to begin with, that is why they form guilds and have friends. Kageyama surrenders and drops the flute. Seeing Kageyama surrender, Team Natsu goes to their Guild Master, but suddenly, smoke begins to leak from the flute and forms a giant monster that tells the group that it will consume the souls of everyone there.


	5. Battle Against Lullaby and Natsu vs Erza

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

The Lullaby monster says to Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Mass Extinction that it will consume all their souls. When the Lullaby is about to use its Magic, Erza requips to her Knight Armor to attack, Natsu attacks Lullaby with his feet, and Mass Extinction uses her Cryolophosaurus Soul and breathes ice at the demon. The Lullaby then attacks with a blast from its mouth, but Gray shields the Guild Masters by making a shield.

The Guild Masters are surprised how fast Gray is able to use Ice-Make Magic; Gray then attacks with multiple Lances. Erza Requips into her Black Wing Armor that increases her attack's destructive power. Natsu then attacks with his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. Mass Extinction fires a powerful blast of water with her Leesicthys Soul. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Mass Extinction continue to attack Lullaby until it is defeated, impressing the Guild Masters observing and Lucy, who says that this is Fairy Tail's strongest team. Makarov is happy that Team Natsu was able to defeat the monster, but goes into shock when he sees that the regular meeting site has crumbled to dust.

Makarov, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Mass Extinction try to escape from the Guild Masters with Natsu who is oblivious to the fact that he is also being chased as a part of Fairy Tail, due to destroying the Guild Masters' meeting place while fighting Lullaby.

At the Magic Council's meeting site, the Council is discussing the recent attempt of the Dark Guild, Eisenwald, to use one of Zeref's Magics, Lullaby. The member Siegrain tells the other councilmen that Fairy Tail was able to defeat Eisenwald with only five members and that they should show some appreciation, stating that if anything had happened to the guild masters, it would've been bad news for the council.

Meanwhile, Lucy is writing a letter to her mother about the recent events at Fairy Tail, the fate of the Eisenwald Guild members, and the strongest team of Fairy Tail. When she is finished, she is surprised by a half-naked Gray sitting on her couch complimenting her new house. Lucy kicks him and tells him to go home, but Gray tells her that he was there to get her because it was the day that Natsu and Erza are going to have their fight soon.

Lucy and Gray arrive to see that both Natsu and Erza are preparing to fight. Lucy starts a conversation about the strongest Mages in Fairy Tail with Gray, Mirajane, Elfman, Levy, Droy, and Jet. Natsu tells Erza that he would beat her and Erza replies that she would fight seriously as well. Erza then requips to her Flame Empress Armor that neutralizes the power of any type of Fire Magic to half of its original power.

Seeing the situation, Happy attempts to change his bet to Erza winning instead of Natsu. Makarov, acting as the referee, signals the battle to start. Natsu and Erza start battling, their strength seeming equal. Suddenly, however, they are interrupted by a messenger from the Council, who was ordered to put Erza under arrest.

In Fairy Tail's Guild building, the members are waiting anxiously for news about Erza. Natsu has been changed into a lizard and is trapped under a glass by Mirajane so that he will not go to the Magic Council in Era to save Erza.

Meanwhile in the Fiore Branch of the Magic Council, Erza and the messenger have just arrived and they are greeted by Siegrain, who talks to Erza about "that" and how they should keep it a secret, subsequently disappearing. Erza is then taken to face with the entire Council in a trial room, and the trial starts.

In Fairy Tail, Lucy stands up and tells the guild that they have to testify for Erza, but Makarov tells her to just wait patiently. Lizard Natsu then begins to shout again, but when Makarov asks him if he really wants to come out, he shuts up, surprising the guild members. Makarov then attacks the glass with a beam of light and the Lizard Natsu turned back to Macao, who explains that he was indebted to Natsu and that Natsu must have probably gone to the Council, but Makarov tells the guild members to sit quietly and wait.

Meanwhile, Erza's charges are being read when the wall behind her suddenly explodes, and Natsu, poorly disguised as Erza, comes in. Natsu begins to shout at the council members and destroys the room, landing Erza and him in jail for one night. In the cell, Erza explains to Natsu that the arrest was only a formality and that she could have been home already if he hadn't interfered, but that she appreciates the gesture.


	6. Galuna Island Part 1

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

Having been released from jail, Natsu happily celebrates his freedom in the guild building, drinking and running around cheerfully, annoying the others who tell him to be quiet. Lucy is upset after having worried so heavily about the arrest, which turned out to be merely a formality. Gray attempts to make an understanding of the issue but does not fully get it. When Elfman brings up the duel between Natsu and Erza, Natsu immediately challenges the armored Mage to a fight. Despite telling him that she was tired and not interested, Natsu charges at Erza regardless but is quickly taken out with just one blow. As everyone laughs at Natsu, Mirajane asks the the master what is up, to which he states that he feels sleepy and that someone has arrived. Suddenly, everyone else in the guild falls asleep as the Mage known as Mystogan arrives. Taking a job from the board, Mystogan leaves and undoes his Sleep Magic, resulting in everyone awakening just as he is out of sight.

Upon waking up, everyone realizes that Mystogan just came and disappeared because of the Sleep spell. Loke explains that Mystogan is among the candidates for Fairy Tail's strongest member. Gray adds that Mystogan always puts everyone to sleep when he arrives and that because of that, no one has ever seen his face except for Makarov. However, Laxus says that he has seen Mystogan's face as well, surprising the guild members, who rarely see Laxus as well. Natsu wakes up and challenges Laxus to a fight, but is advised against it due to having been beaten by Erza. As Laxus taunts him, Natsu demands that he come down and fight but Laxus retorts that Natsu come up to fight him. Natsu rushes to do so but is stopped from going up the stairs by Makarov, who tells him he is not allowed on the second floor. Seeing this, Laxus states that he is the strongest Mage of Fairy Tail and will not give his position to anyone else.

Later, Lucy asks Mirajane the reason why Natsu is not allowed the second floor. Mirajane explains that the request board on the second floor has more difficult jobs that are for S-Class Mages only. She explains that S-Class jobs are dangerous and that only six Mages are allowed to accept them: Mystogan, Laxus, Erza, and Mass Extinction are among them. Mirajane says that Lucy shouldn't aim for an S-Class mission yet. On her way home, Lucy is thinking about her version of the chain of command in Fairy Tail, and that she would work harder tomorrow. When she enters her house, she is welcomed by Natsu and Happy, both of whom are working out. Lucy tells them to go home, but they refuse and ask her to work out with them. Lucy declines, but Natsu, stating that they have to get stronger to fight Erza and Laxus, explains that they have made a decision to take an S-Class job. At this, Happy shows Lucy the job request poster, shocking her greatly.

Lucy asks Natsu and Happy how they got the request, to which Happy replies that he just took it. Natsu says that they took the cheapest one and that they are going to make Makarov proud, then explains what they have to do, Lucy, however, refuses. Natsu and Happy go home but leave the request on the floor. Lucy picks it up and sees that the reward also includes a Gold Key and goes after Natsu and Happy.

Meanwhile in the guild, Mirajane just notices that one of the requests from the second floor is missing, shocking the guild members. Laxus says that he saw a cat with wings take it. An angry Mirajane asks why he did not stop Happy, Laxus replies that he thought that it was just a cat with a piece of paper, angering Mirajane even more. Makarov asks Mirajane what job is missing, she replies that it is the Cursed Galuna Island Job, shocking Makarov. He orders Laxus to go after them, he refuses saying that no Mage from the guild can't take care of themselves, Makarov insists that he goes after them saying that no one can do it except him, but Gray volunteers to go after them and Makarov agrees.

Lucy, Natsu and Happy have just arrived in the coastal town Hargeon. Lucy suggests that they find a ship to take them to Galuna Island, but Natsu declines saying that they are going to swim. They try Lucy's idea and ask for a boat to Galuna Island, but no one seems to want to take them. Just when they are about to give up, Gray arrives and tries to take them back to Fairy Tail, even using Magic but Natsu knocks him out when he is off guard. Seeing that they can use Magic, a man with the boat agrees to take them to the island. On their way to the island, the man named Bobo, explains that he used to live on Galuna but was forced to leave because of the curse and he shows them his arm that seems to belong to a demon.

Meanwhile somewhere on Galuna Island, a sinister ritual is taking place.

While at the boat, Bobo shows his cursed arm to Lucy, Gray, Happy, and a sick Natsu. The team then gets a sight of Galuna Island, and after a quick moment of them yearning to get to Galuna Island, they notice that Bobo is missing. Happy dives underwater looking for him but cannot find him. Suddenly, a giant tidal wave begins to form behind the boat and swallows the boat.

Lucy wakes up in Galuna Island and checks if everyone is okay. Lucy tries to think of a way to stop the curse, but Natsu tells them to go straight to the chief of the village. Gray decides to come with them saying that if they get expelled from the guild, it will be boring. They arrive at the village but are unable to go in because of a giant gate which has "KEEP OUT" written on it. Natsu tries to break it, but Lucy stops him and calls for anyone in the village. Lucy explains that they are from Fairy Tail, and the villagers ask them to show their guild marks. After they show their guild marks, the guards of the gate also tell Lucy to strip. Gray started to strip her, but Lucy refuses and the guards apologize, saying that they got carried away. The guards then let them in the village.

The village chief Moka shows them the curse of the island and explains that it is because of the moon. He also explains that the curse is that all the villagers of the island turns into a Demon every night. The mayor also reveals that if one of them are turn into Demons and cannot get back to human form, they must kill them. He says that he had to kill his own son named Bobo, which startles Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray as it was Bobo who had accompanied them to the island. They think that it was his ghost that accompanied them. The mayor requests them to complete an impossible mission: destroy the moon.


	7. Galuna Island Part 2

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

Team Natsu is staying in the village for the night, discussing the difficulty of their mission. The next day, knowing that it is impossible for them to destroy the moon, they head out to investigate the curse. While walking, they are attacked by a giant mouse wearing a maid uniform called Angelica. Gray uses Ice-Make: Floor, creating an ice floor that makes Angelica slip and fall, leaving her open for Gray and Natsu to beat her up. They find an ancient temple and enter. While they are there, the team agrees that it's "shabby". Thanks to his ignorance, Natsu's stomps his feet on the floor to test its sturdiness; as a result, the floor collapses and the group falls down into a secret cave.

They search ahead and find a giant Demon encased in ice. Gray is shocked and nervous to find this particular Demon here so he shouts the monsters name 'Deliora'. When Lucy asks what that is, Gray explains that Deliora is the Demon of misfortune and disaster. After Gray explains himself, Team Natsu hears voices approaching and hides. One of them belongs to a man with thick eyebrows and blue spiked hair, and the other to a dog man.

They are talking about the Moon Drip when a young woman appears. She says that Angelica was attacked and that there are intruders. They leave to find the intruders, saying that they cannot let Reitei find out about them. After they leave, Gray explains to his team that the Demon is called Deliora, a Demon that ravaged his homeland and killed his family ten years ago. His teacher, Ur, gave her life to seal it in that ice. Gray expresses his determination to stop the mysterious people from releasing Deliora.

Deliora stands frozen before Gray and the others. Lucy speculates that maybe the curse and Deliora's presence are related, and Gray agrees. He says that the Demon is in fact alive, and Natsu suggests that they destroy him. This infuriates Gray, who punches him down. Gray orders Natsu to stay away from it, because if Deliora is freed, no one would be able to stop it. Then, Gray discloses that his Master, Ur, froze Deliora by using Iced Shell. Gray explains that Iced Shell is a kind of never-melting ice, being resistant to every kind of Magic. He then wonders why it was brought there. Natsu and Lucy opt to follow and interrogate the other non-inhabitants they saw before, but Gray decides to wait here at their area until the moon is high. He decides so, because he heard one of the non-inhabitants say "soon, we'll be able to collect enough moonlight", and deducted that Deliora and the village's curse is somehow connected to the moon. Lucy agrees and after Natsu falls asleep, they patiently await nightfall. Some of Gray's memories are then shown.

He remembers of one of his training times with Ur, where she inquires if he will be able to keep up with her harsh training, to which he replies that he would do whatever it takes.

Back in the present, Lucy is bored, so she decides to summon Lyra, the lyre. She asks why Lucy hasn't summoned her more, to which Lucy responds that she can only be called three days a month. She starts singing a very heart-felt sad song, which reflects the feelings of everyone. Natsu and Happy become happy, while Gray starts to cry. Lucy sees Gray's tears and asks him about it. He denies his tears and, moments later, everyone falls asleep. Suddenly, they are woken up by a tremor. Light is raining down from the ceiling, and they quickly climb up to find out where it is coming from.

They find a group of sorcerers chanting an incantation, which is absorbing moonlight. Lyra then clarifies everything. The Magic they are witnessing is called Moon Drip, an ancient kind of Magic used to nullify any kind of magical effect. They are using it in order to free Deliora from the Iced Shell. While they decide on which course of action to take, four figures appear, shrouded in mystery. They approach the ritual site and discusses the intruders; consequently, the masked one among them, appearing to be the leader, orders the destruction of the village. His three lackeys abide, and Gray notices, shocked, that the masked man's voice sounds familiar.

Sherry, Yuka, and Toby leave to destroy the village. Natsu shouts out, and Team Natsu gets ready for battle. The boss, the masked one, states that he will get rid of them, and Natsu charges in, but Gray out runs him and attacks the masked figure with Ice. The masked one protects himself with ice, and Gray calls him Lyon.

He scolds Lyon for his actions, and they argue. Lyon orders his lackeys to go and destroy the village, and Natsu tries to follow them; however, Lyon freezes Natsu. Gray orders Happy to grab Lucy and leave, and Happy concurs. He is heartbroken by not rescuing Natsu, but ultimately thinks of the villagers, and Lucy cheers him up by saying that nothing will happen to his friend. Meanwhile, Gray kicks Natsu down the mountain in order to remove him from Lyon's range of Magic. They argue over Ur's legacy, and Lyon shuts Gray up by accusing Gray of killing Ur.

At the feet of the mountain, Natsu tries to melt the ice but can't. He then runs to the village, but ultimately finds it is hard to run, as he is nearly all frozen. Meanwhile, a pirate ship approaches with all the sailors defeated. Erza is shown to be the culprit of such coercion while Mass Extinction is there for backup, and orders the captain to take her to Galuna Island, ignoring his statement that Galuna Island was cursed.


	8. Galuna Island Part 3

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

The battle between Lyon and Gray starts. Lyon attacks using his Ice-Make, which is Dynamic, unlike Gray's, which is Static. This apparently gives him an advantage, since he is able to remotely control them. Gray scolds him for this, because Ur taught them that one-handed Creation Magic is unstable. Lyon and Gray continue to attack each other with Static and Dynamic Ice-Make attacks. He then discloses that his dream was to overcome Ur's abilities, which he will do so by killing Deliora, the one that finished Ur off.

Gray responds that this is impossible, but Lyon, angered, attacks and reminds him that those were his and Ur's words, said before he left to battle Deliora. Lyon angrily shouts that it was because of him that Ur died, and finishes Gray off.

Gray is defeated. After a while, Natsu finds him and carries him over the ice he was enclosed in and continues the search for Lucy. Gray faints but later on he surfaces into his consciousness. He is reminded of the moment when Ur prohibited him from battling Deliora, and remembers also that it was the exact kind of attitude he gave Natsu before they left for the S-Class request. He understands where she came from, and apologizes to Natsu for doing the same thing to him. He doesn't feel worthy, and begins to cry, but Natsu with his fiery attitude, orders him to stop, because they are from Fairy Tail, a guild that doesn't know the meaning of the word "stop", only that of walking forward.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Happy have reached the village. They are informing the village of what they found out, and Lucy thinks of a plan.

The chief comes and demands to know why there was a disturbance. Lucy informs him that there were hostiles in the area, but he replies that he doesn't care, and that he just wants the moon destroyed. The time comes for Lucy to put her plan into work, and after boasting, she summons Virgo and orders her to make a pitfall. Happy thinks and eventually tells her that she is an idiot, but she is confident of her plan, even in the face of nearly everyone's disapproval. Someone is coming, and the gate is opened.

That someone is Natsu carrying Gray, who, after sees the trap, walks into it indifferently. Everyone is flabbergasted to see that someone actually fell into the trap, but on a positive note, he is freed from the ice. While they are asking themselves why the enemies are taking so long, Angelica, the giant rat, is seen flying in the sky, carrying a giant bucket full of jelly.

One drop falls and is revealed to be strong poison, and the villagers panic when discover that the bucket is full of the said poison. Sherry orders Angelica to drop the bucket, and she does. Natsu orders everyone to get in the center, and Happy flies him to the acid. He uses his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame to blow the jelly outwards, so the center is safe along with everyone in the center.

Moments later, the enemies approach and the Mages from Fairy Tail get ready to fight.

Sherry, Yuka, and Toby arrive. Yuka estimates the time to defeat the villagers and Team Natsu to be 15 minutes. Not wanting to be part of the fight, the villagers leave and takes the unconscious Gray with them. Sherry and Angelica go after them, but Lucy tries to stop them by grabbing one of Angelica's claws. Lucy tickles the flying Angelica, causing them to fall into the forest. Back at the village, Happy flies away to check Lucy's condition. Natsu then engages Toby and Yuka in a fight, but Yuka guards himself.

While he mumbles something about his previous guild, Natsu attacks again, and refers to them as Fairy Tail's enemies. Yuka asks Toby to stand back, and he fights Natsu with his Magic-nullifying waves. At first Natsu seems at a disadvantage by this as he can only dodge Yuka's attacks, but knowing that Yuka's shield only blocks Magic, Natsu sticks his bare arm inside, followed by his face. Yuka reminds him that he can not use Magic inside the shield, but Natsu finishes Yuka off with his Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow.

With Natsu's propelled punch, Yuka is defeated. Only Toby is left, who fights by using his paralyzing claws; however, Natsu, using his "wit", makes Toby paralyze himself, Natsu concluding that Toby really is an idiot. Natsu puts Bobo's grave into place and leaves the area, vowing to avenge Bobo.

Elsewhere, Lucy wakes up to a crying Sherry. She complains that now Lyon won't love her, and that Angelica was also hurt. Lucy doesn't seem fazed by this, and the fight between them begins. Sherry creates a wooden doll, to which Lucy summons Taurus, who breaks the tree in one hit. However, Sherry reveals that Celestial Mages are at a disadvantage before her, since she can control Spirits herself. Taurus unwillingly changes sides and attacks Lucy.

Taurus apologizes to her and feels ashamed, but still cannot control himself. Sherry makes Taurus attack, while Lucy tries to make him reason. She reminds him of the day they made their contract, and his promise to protect her. This makes him gain a little more control, and Lucy, because of sheer will and her growing Magic Power, forces Taurus's gate to close.

This makes Lucy more confident, and she gets ready to fight using her whip. Inside the ruins, a masked figure asks Lyon why he didn't finish off Gray. Lyon responds that he has no taste for bloodshed; however, he states that if Gray confronts him again, he would show no mercy.

Lucy and Sherry's battle continues. Sherry is very confident in her abilities, and tells Lucy that whatever spirit she'll summon, she would control it. Lucy then devises a plan. She summons Plue, and Sherry immediately gains control of him, but to no end. Plue is a pet spirit, unable to fight. Lucy sees this as an opening and attacks Sherry. Sherry didn't expect this, and in order to defend herself, releases Plue to create a rock doll. This doll is gigantic, and Lucy cannot help herself with just a whip, so she runs. She is chased by Sherry and the doll to the beach, and Lucy, cornered, is forced to execute a suicide attack. She summons Aquarius, who is quickly taken over by Sherry. She forces Aquarius to attack Lucy, but the wave is so big it washes over Sherry too. Both girls are left dizzy, and, confused as they are, they fight. Lucy manages to elbow Sherry and wins the fight.

However, at the last moment, Sherry calls for Angelica to avenge her, and Lucy is unable to move. Lucy is saved at the last moment by Erza, who has just arrived on the island. Lucy tries to act casual with her, but it doesn't work. Mass Extinction who also arrived captures Happy, and when Lucy tries to explain the situation to Erza, she threatens her with a sword. She states that she didn't go there for a mission; she went there to punish some rule breakers. She also accuses them of betraying the master, and states that they wouldn't get out of this situation unscathed.


	9. Galuna Island Part 4

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

The following morning, Gray wakes up. Heading outside, he meets a villager who informs him of destruction and that they're in the shelter area. The villager tells him that thanks to his friends, the villagers are safe and is directed to Lucy's tent. There, he finds Lucy and Happy, tied up by a furious Erza. Surprised to see her, Erza scolds him for partaking in the mission when he was supposed to stop them from going on it. Gray asks where Natsu is but Erza states they couldn't find him. She orders him to help look for Natsu so they can leave, but Gray, like Lucy before him, mentions the state of the village. Erza replies with a cold "what of it?" Mass Extinction said, "Man that is cold" as she went to retrieve Natsu. Meanwhile, Natsu is seen approaching the ruins. He states that he had a plan, but overslept.

Erza is uninterested in the affairs of the village, interested only in dealing with the rule breakers. Gray continues defending his case, but Erza doesn't yield and tells him that other guilds have been informed of the issue. Gray then discloses that he misjudged her, to which Erza responds by summoning her sword. She threatens Gray, telling him that if he breaks the guild's rules, he won't get away with it, but Gray tells her to do as she likes and that this is the path he chose and leaves. Frustrated, Erza then cuts Lucy and Happy free, stating that the will help him, but in a gruff way as they will still be punished.

Concurrently, Toby and Lyon are in the latter's improvised throne room. They discuss his defeat to Fairy Tail when Zalty enters the room. He announces the arrival of Erza and Mass Extinction, and also the fact that the ritual must end tonight. When Lyon claims he will not be defeated, Zalty also informs Lyon that he would fight. Toby is surprised that he can fight, when he reveals that he has Lost Magic. While they talk, the ruins began to quake, making everyone wonder what is going on. Below, Natsu is shown to have tilted the ruins, prompting Lyon to ask him what he was doing. Natsu reveals that his actions are preventing the moonlight from hitting the ice.

A fight between Lyon and Natsu starts, and Natsu seems to have the upper hand. This troubles Zalty, who uses his Lost Magic on the floor under Natsu. This makes him fall, but when Lyon expresses conviction on the fact that the boy is no problem, Zalty leaves Natsu be. Lyon then announces his plan of defeating Deliora, which would be the only way to defeat Ur, Natsu asks him why he doesn't just fight Ur, to which Lyon responds that Ur was dead because of Gray. Natsu says he doesn't care of the past, but what he cares about are the people who will suffer because of him, and says that he will open Lyon's eyes with his flames.

Meanwhile, Gray is explaining Lyon's behavior to the other members of Team Natsu. He states that by defeating Deliora he would defeat Ur, but what Lyon doesn't know is that, in fact, Ur is still alive. Gray explains that he lived in the in a city located in the Land of Isvan, until the day that Deliora arrived and razed it to the ground. Everyone was killed except for Gray, who was found alive by Ur and Lyon.

In Gray's memory of his past, up in the mountains, Ur discloses to Gray that her training is harsh, but Gray is determined to make it through. She then announces the training has begun and promptly strips. This leaves Gray shocked, and when he protests, he sees Lyon has done the same. Ur says that to control the cold, one must first be one with it. Gray reluctantly strips, and they start the training. First it's the basics, meaning familiarizing with the cold, and then the magical training begins. Ur states that Creation Magic is the one with the greatest freedom, so everyone, in order to be strong, must devote and find their own form.

When they go to the market, the shopkeeper tells Ur to think of her own happiness, rather than devoting herself to her two students. Ur leaves, while Lyon and Gray are discussing their progress and Ur's strength. It is revealed that Lyon's dream is to defeat her one day, while Gray says that his dream is to defeat Deliora. He then says that once he gets the power, he will leave the ice-queen, a metaphor that gets him punched in the head. Gray wants to know when he will learn some strong Magic. Ur says he already did, once he finds his form of Creation Magic, it can be as strong as Gray wants. Gray doesn't believe that, and subconsciously strips. Ur scolds him for that, but he blames her. This is also the beginning of what would be a lifelong habit. Gray hears some travelers talking about Deliora. They say he is nearby, which makes Gray leave the same night in order to defeat it. Ur and Lyon are against that, but nevertheless, he leaves.

In the present, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Lucy see that the ruins are tilted and deduce it was Natsu who did so. While there, the Deliora survivors attack; as a result Erza, Happy, Mass Extinction, and Lucy stay behind to hold them off, leaving Gray to stop Lyon, the latter running off to do so.

Gray remembers once more when Ur was battling Deliora. She has lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Also, both apprentices are knocked out. When Gray wakes up, Ur reassures him, and tells him to take Lyon and leave, since fighting Deliora and protecting them simultaneously is hard. Gray then inquires why she returned, to which she answers that even thought she was supposed to find happiness, she wasn't all that unhappy. She says that seeing her pupils grow is all the happiness that she needs, and that also, if that monster is Gray's darkness, she has more of a reason to fight it, moving Gray to tears.

While Natsu and Lyon are fighting, Gray remembers the time Ur was fighting Deliora. Gray doesn't want Ur to fight Deliora, but she insists that she would take her happiness back with this "trial". Lyon then wakes up and starts talking about his dream of defeating her because he would then become known for defeating the strongest Mage. Ur cuts him short, and says that there are a lot of stronger Mages in the west.

Lyon then orders Ur not to lose, but, impatient, charges at Deliora himself and begins using Iced Shell. Ur is terrified by Lyon's actions and freezes Lyon to prevent him. She then goes and executes Iced Shell herself, with terrible consequences. She loses her body, but before completely turning to ice, she tells Gray to tell Lyon that she is dead, stating that she wanted them to walk into their future, and for Lyon, that would be impossible for as long as she is alive.

She then disappears, turning into the ice that seals Deliora. The following morning, Lyon wakes up to a sobbing Gray and a frozen Deliora. Gray tells him about Ur's death, and Lyon attacks him, stating that it was his fault Ur died. As Gray's memory ends, he interrupts with Natsu and Lyon's fight. He orders Natsu to stand back and tells Lyon that he wouldn't forgive him for hurting his friends, the villagers, and melting Deliora's ice. Gray then initiates the Iced Shell.

Natsu stops Gray and Gray defeats Lyon.


	10. Galuna Island Part 5 & Phantom Lord Pt 1

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

Erza and Natsu have decided that they are going to destroy the moon. The villagers are excited, but Gray, Lucy and Happy are a bit frightened. Erza devises a plan; she will throw the De-Malevo-Lance, and Natsu will propel it even further with his fiery abilities. A little later, everything is ready and the lance is thrown. The lance appears to break the moon, but, after a few seconds, it is shown that it's not the moon that crumbles; it is instead the transparent dome of glass above them. Such a dome was created by gas released from the ritual; that crystallized and formed the evil lens. This lens was apparently the reason why the moon looked purple, and also the reason why the villagers lost their memories of being Demons.

Erza explains that the villagers were in fact Demons from the beginning, but the dome manipulated their memories into thinking that they were humans. They remember this fact, and also remember their history. This is also the reason why they couldn't approach the ruins. Being of darkness, they couldn't get near such holy light. After these events, Bobo enters the village, and shows everyone that he is actually alive. Everyone rejoices, and spreads their wings, dancing in the night's sky like angels and they decide to have a feast. From the shadows, Zalty sees it all, and using his sphere, he communicates it to Siegrain. He then breaks his transformation, turning into Ultear. Siegrain hopes that Fairy Tail will never interrupt their plans, and the communication is cut.

The morning after their ordeal with the Demon Deliora, Lucy inspects Gray's scar. Lucy says it is permanent, but Gray tells her that he likes it and wants it to be visible. Natsu questions what kind of injury would be invisible, thus starting a fight between the two Mages. As they get ready to leave, Erza speaks to the villagers and says that since the request was fulfilled unofficially, they cannot take the reward money, but out of respect for their new found friendship, they would take the Celestial Spirit Gate key.

They all leave using the ship Erza hijacked, with every villager wanting them to come and visit again sometime. Lyon and his team look on from afar, and Lyon, having followed Gray's advice, asks Sherry if guilds are fun.

At Era, Ultear arrives and meets with Siegrain. They are both disappointed about Deliora's fate, and it's revealed that the daughter Ur thought was dead is actually Ultear. She belittles her mother, but nevertheless, they both think highly of her Magic. Ultear thinks highly of Natsu Dragneel too, and Siegrain thinks that for his plan to work, Natsu must burn bright.

Team Natsu returns home, fretting over the reward. Erza reminds them of the punishment and Natsu, Happy and Gray mention "that". They are so afraid of "that" that Natsu tries to run away, Gray talks to himself, and Happy is in denial. Lucy wonders what "that" is; but she only gets fear in response. She groans as Erza pulls them along. On their way, the group notices a lot of the citizens are looking at them sympathetically, whispering that they haven't seen "it" yet. As the group gets closer to their guild, they see it has been heavily damaged, almost completely torn apart by large metal rods, surging out of the center. Mirajane meets with them and discloses it was Phantom Lord that did it. She directs them to the basement, which was once the storage room. The Guild Master, Makarov, casually welcomes them back and "punishes" them with a simple slap for going on an S-Class job without his permission. Natsu and Erza ask Makarov why nothing is being done about the attack, but Makarov brushes their words off. Mirajane says the attack happened in the middle of the night, so no one was hurt. Makarov uses this fact to make Phantom Lord look cowardly, drunkenly telling them once again that they shouldn't worry about the rival guild. Natsu argues, but Makarov doesn't take him seriously and leaves to use the restroom. Mirajane confesses the real reason why they aren't counterattacking is that it's utterly forbidden by the Magic Council, much to Team Natsu's displeasure.

Later, Lucy returns home only to find the entire team in her house. They say that in this time of war, it's best to stay together, as advised by Mirajane, and they each individually give their own reasons why they came to her house. Lucy reluctantly yields to their presence. They discuss Phantom Lord's attack as well as Makarov and his fearlessness, Gray revealing that he is one of the Ten Wizard Saints, the ten strongest Mages throughout Fiore, their position decided by the chairman of the Magic Council. Happy pipes up that Jose Porla, the Phantom Lord Guild Master, is one of the Wizard Saints as well, and Erza mentally comments that Siegrain was one too. Erza tells them that Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord had about equal strength, but that Phantom Lord had several noteworthy powerful members; their Guild Master, Jose, an elite team of S-Class Mages known as the Element 4, and their very own Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox.


	11. Phantom Lord Part 2

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

In the Phantom Lord's guild hall, Gajeel is eating iron when he is interrupted by another member of Phantom Lord congratulating him on his successful attack on Fairy Tail, whom he proceeds to punch away, stating that he doesn't like to be interrupted while eating, adding that they are the stronger guild anyway. Jose comes and congratulates Gajeel on his work. He says that the "trash" wouldn't react from just that, so he left an extra present. Jose is delighted, but reminds him to keep "that person" alive.

The next morning, back at the Magnolia park, Fairy Tail finds the members of Team Shadow Gear chained to a tree, badly injured and their stomachs burned with the Phantom Lord mark. Upon his arrival, Makarov is beyond furious and declares war on Phantom Lord.

While the rest of Fairy Tail's members has left to aid in the attack against Phantom Lord, Lucy is left behind to tend to the wounded, and remembers the first time she met Levy. She recalls that they clicked instantly; they were such good friends that Lucy promised to her that she would be the first to read her novel. She is angry at whomever attacked Shadow Gear, and promises no forgiveness to the perpetrators.

Meanwhile, at Phantom Lord's guild in Oak Town, Fairy Tail arrives, ready to fight Phantom Lord. Natsu destroys the door and the battle officially begins. Fairy Tail quickly gains the upper hand, although Gajeel, Jose and the Element 4 are nowhere to be found.

Lucy is walking to her home when rain suddenly starts to fall. A mysterious woman named Juvia appears and introduces herself. A French man named Sol discloses to Lucy that he and Juvia has come to kidnap her. Lucy draws her Celestial Spirit Keys, but Juvia immobilizes her using her Water Lock. Lucy, unable to call upon her Celestial Spirits, drops her Celestial Spirit Keys, and soon loses consciousness due to the lack of air.

he battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord continues with Fairy Tail seemingly having the upper hand. Makarov then leaves to find Master Jose, and Gajeel immediately enters the fight, easily taking down Nab, Warren and some of his own comrades. Elfman confronts him, but Natsu interferes. Though Elfman starts telling Natsu that he can't interrupt a man's fight, he ultimately lets him do as he pleases, and Natsu, fueled by anger, attacks Gajeel, however the two manage to hold their own against each other.

As the battle between the Dragon Slayers rages on, the whole guild begins to shake, and everyone from Fairy Tail understands that Makarov is behind it, Makarov's Magic Power which is called Giant's Wrath. Upstairs, Makarov's anger is hitting its full force. On the highest room, he finds Jose, who acts quiet and playful. Makarov then attacks him, only to find that it is a Thought Projection. Jose tells Makarov that he left in fear of a cataclysm (one that happens in case two of the Ten Wizard Saints fight each other). He then reveals that he took Lucy, asking the Fairy Tail Master whether he knows who Lucy Heartfilia really is. Jose then feigns an attack on her, distracting Makarov as Aria, Air of the Element 4, appears behind him. Before Makarov can recover from the shock, Aria uses his Metsu to drain every ounce of Magic Power from Makarov. The latter then falls to the floor, and at this sight, Fairy Tail loses their fighting spirit. Though Mass Extinction wants to continue but she'd be severely out numbered.

Seeing Makarov incapacitated, Fairy Tail loses their fighting spirit, while Phantom Lord gains more confidence. Seeing this, Erza orders her guild mates to retreat. No one wants to leave, but she persuades them to. While leaving, Natsu overhears Gajeel and Aria chat about Lucy's kidnapping, and Natsu quickly takes a hostage himself, in order to learn Lucy's whereabouts. The Phantom Lord member doesn't want to speak, but Natsu has his ways of making people talk; burning them with his Magic. The member tells Natsu of their headquarters, and Natsu goes there immediately.

In the Phantom Lord headquarters, Lucy awakes, bound and left in a prison. Jose arrives and the two begin to talk. Jose offers her better conditions, but Lucy demands to know the reason behind Phantom Lord's attack. Jose states that it's just a passing effect, and tells her that it was actually her father who ordered her kidnapping, and the destruction of Fairy Tail was just an added bonus. Lucy is devastated to hear this, and screams that she will never go back. She then asks to be released, saying that she has to go to the bathroom. Jose thinks these tricks are laughable, but when she insists, he gives her a bucket. Lucy pretends to strip, and when Jose turns around, she kicks him in the crotch. He is instantly incapacitated, and Lucy attempts to leave, but finds out that she is being kept in a sky prison.

Unwilling to go home, and trusting her life into Natsu's hands, she jumps off the cell. Their friendship is so strong that she actually felt him approaching, and it is indeed Natsu who saves her. She reaches the ground safe and sound. Natsu then bickers with Happy, on whether to go home or not, and in this moment Lucy starts to cry, telling him it is her fault all this happened. However, she still wants to be in the guild, because she loves it. Natsu is convinced by this, and leaves. Meanwhile, Jose, still reeling from Lucy's assault, swears vengeance on the Celestial Spirit Mage and shows his true face: one of pure evil.


	12. Phantom Lord Part 3

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

After being incapacitated by Aria, Makarov is brought to the healing Mage, Porlyusica, deep within the forest east of Magnolia by Alzack and Bisca. After a quick examination, she concludes that Makarov's Magic power has been drained by Wind Magic and that his recovery would've been faster if they managed to collect his Magic Power. She chastises him for his recklessness, but still deeply cares for him. She then chases Bisca and Alzack away, unable to stand them being around her since she hates humans.

Meanwhile, in the guild, most of the guild members are injured after their attack on Phantom Lord. As some of the other guild members plan on their next attack, Elfman, Gray, Happy and Natsu notice Lucy's sadness. When questioned, Lucy tells the group that she's sorry, voicing out her anger over her father who orchestrated the war. She then tells them that the war may stop if she goes home but Natsu tells her that she doesn't need go. He tells her that she's better suited in the guild than in some mansion, dubbing her Lucy of Fairy Tail and tells her that the guild is her home. Hearing the words of her friends, Lucy is touched and begins to shed more tears.

Elsewhere, Cana is attempting to contact Mystogan by Magic Card but fails. Meanwhile, Mirajane is talking to Laxus by Communication Lacrima. Laxus refuses to help, saying that it doesn't concern him. Angered by Laxus, Mirajane breaks the lacrima and decides to fight as well. Cana tells her that she'll only be a burden, even though she was once an S-Class Mage.

Inside the shower room, Erza is thinking about the guild's current situation. She blames herself for not going with Makarov to confront Jose, but her thoughts are cut short by a sudden tremor. The guild members run outside and sees the Phantom Lord guild, mobile and walking towards their guild. Inside it, Jose Porla orders his men to prepare the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter. Seeing this, Erza tells her guild mates to get down and goes to Requip into her Adamantine Armor, planning to stop the attack, surprising her fellow guild members. Jupiter then fires and Erza stops the attack with her armor. The armor is destroyed on impact but manages to hold the attack. However, Erza's Magic is greatly depleted and she is therefore unable to get up.

Seeing this, Jose points out that with Erza and Makarov both out of commission, the Fairy Tail Mages doesn't stand a chance. He then orders them to hand over Lucy but the guild members refuse, finding it despicable that Jose would think of them as someone who would give their comrades to the enemy. Hearing his enemies' defiance, Jose presents them with two options: be blown away by Jupiter in fifteen minutes, or be destroyed by the Shades, his creatures. Seeing their situation, Cana concludes that they need to do something with Jupiter. Natsu presents himself and goes to stop it with Happy. Gray and Elfman follow the two and Cana tells them that she and Loke will strengthen their defense. Meanwhile, Mirajane tells Lucy that they will send her into a hideout. Lucy refuses, wanting to fight as well but Mirajane casts a sleeping spell on her and tells Reedus to take her. Mirajane then transforms into Lucy, wanting to help her comrades at any cost.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy have reached the cannon and are attempting to destroy it from the outside, but to no avail. Happy suggests that they go inside and Natsu agrees. The two enters the cannon and finds themselves face to face with Totomaru, the Great Fire of the Element 4.

Fairy Tail's members are fighting with all their might to protect their guild and also to protect their comrade Lucy. They are fighting against Jose's Shades, but the Shades are proven to be indestructible. While Mirajane, who has used Transformation Magic and has disguised herself as Lucy, is watching the arduous war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord.

Meanwhile, inside the cannon, The Lacrima is reaching its full potential charging Jupiter. Neither Natsu nor Totomaru the Fire Mage and one of the Element 4, who has the ability to control fire of other Fire Mages, seem to be able to get the upper hand since both of their abilities render the other's fire ineffective. Natsu, trying to figure out another way of beating Totomaru, then pretends to hit him with Fire Dragon's Roar, but he instead spits at Totomaru, making Totomaru furious. He retaliates by releasing Orange Fire and when Natsu smells this, due his good sense of smell, his nose is gravely affected, but Totomaru claims that it was Natsu who had started. Happy, in the meantime, is panicking as the time for Jupiter to charge is very close, but he tells Natsu to remain calm.

Natsu then gives up his fire and uses melee combat, but Totomaru has a Katana. Natsu then devises a plan; he expands his fires greatly, and using the Flames of Emotion, making Totomaru unable to control them. Natsu says to Totomaru that it is his Fire and that no one will control it except him. Natsu aims for the Lacrima instead of Totomaru, and it is fortunately destroyed, stopping Jupiter from firing. Happy then claims it was he who was not calm. Natsu's victory inspires the other members of the guild. An angry Natsu is now more than ever determined to counterattack and crush Phantom Lord.

The destruction of the Lacrima which charges Jupiter inspires the Fairy Tail members and they reinforce their defense against Phantom Lord. Suddenly, the Phantom Lord guild changes its appearance, the tower becomes feet and the guild turns into a giant robot called Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II. The Fairy Tail members are surprised seeing this giant robot moving in their direction. Meanwhile the fight between Natsu and Phantom Lord's Element 4, Totomaru continues.

Due to the crumbling of some rocks from the Phantom Lord building, Happy is hit and loses consciousness. Totomaru claims that this is Phantom Lord's most powerful weapon. As the guild is now moving, Natsu's motion sickness is activated. Meanwhile, on the ground, Cana tells her fellow guild members to focus on the enemy in front of them and to forget about the giant moving building and to trust Natsu, but Max reminds her of Natsu's motion problem and Cana is shocked as she remembers this fact. Back inside the now moving guild, Totomaru seizes this opportunity and gets ready to launch his strongest attack, Rainbow Fire on Natsu. Gray intervenes just in time and freezes Totomaru, and Elfman then sends Totomaru flying with a kick.

Outside, the robot is completing a Magic circle, the one for Abyss Break, and so, Natsu, Gray and Elfman have no choice other than to run and find it's power source. Mirajane says that the circle will need about 10 minutes to activate, and also learns that inside, beside Natsu and Gray, there's also Elfman her brother, which worries her. Cana tries to comfort her by saying that Elfman is a Fairy Tail Mage too. This however, doesn't make Mirajane any less worried, but Cana says that after the loss they suffered, Elfman tried to find a way to move forward. Mirajane wants to move forward too, so she surrenders herself to Jose, transformed as Lucy. Jose, however, sees through it, and Mirajane suffers the real weight of her powerlessness. Meanwhile, Elfman is confronted by Phantom Lord's Element 4, Sol.


	13. Phantom Lord Part 4

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there. Justice League also shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, Phantom Lord's most powerful weapon is near to complete the Magic Circle for the terrifying spell Abyss Break. Mirajane is very disturbed as his little brother Elfman is in the Phantom's building and she fears that Elfman may not be in a state to be able to fight. Jose grabs Mirajane with his weapon's giant arms and Jose says that he does not like deceivers and threatens Mirajane saying he will crush her into pieces. Now, Mirajane's only hope is for Natsu, Elfman and Gray to find and destroy the giant's source of power. Cana also puts her trust in Natsu and the others.

Meanwhile, Elfman and Sol are battling each other fiercely. Elfman is unable to perform a Full-Body Take Over and is as a result being dominated by Sol. Sol is an Earth Mage and is also able to read the minds of his opponents. Sol reminds Elfman about her little sister, Lisanna. Sol also states that it was because of Elfman's failure to do a Full Body Take Over that Lisanna is now dead. This makes Elfman furious. The Earth Mage, however, is literally crushing Elfman, stating that this is the power of the Element 4. Elfman then sees Mirajane, in the giant robot's arms, and Mirajane tells her brother to flee. Elfman says that he had promised to not let his sister cry and that he is too weak to protect his close ones, remembering his two sisters. He decides he has to become stronger and more powerful, in order to protect Mirajane. With tears rolling down his cheeks, Elfman attempts the impossible; he does a Full Body Take Over and succeeds. With all his comrades and families emotions in his heart, an angry and much stronger Elfman attacks Sol, who is unable to defend himself.

Elfman has succeeded in using his Full-Body Take Over and is effortlessly beating his opponent, Phantom Lord's Element 4 member Monsieur Sol, around. After Elfman easily defeates Sol, he goes to rescue his elder sister Mirajane from the arms of Phantom Lord's giant weapon, the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II. Elfman successfully rescues her and hugs her, apologizing to Mirajane, saying that it was because of this beast (his full body Take Over) that Lisanna died, but Mirajane replies that he was just trying to protect them. Mirajane also says that they would live life fully for Lisanna's sake. Elfman, now back in his normal form, starts crying upon hearing these words. Mirajane notices that after Sol's defeat, the Giant's chanting speed decreased, and she concludes the Giant's power source is the Element 4. She deduces that if they were all defeated, the chanting would stop, and the Abyss Break threat would be eliminated.

Outside, the arduous and never ending battle between the Fairy Tail members and Jose's Shades continue. Cana is encouraging everyone to fight and to trust Natsu and the others. Meanwhile, Natsu goes to look for Jose, but Happy scolds him, based on the fact that Jose was just as strong as Makarov. Natsu thinks that no one is left to defeat him, so he has to, and this makes Happy think about the fact that Natsu's presence gives hope to everyone. They run into a hall, where Aria, another member of Element 4, is there waiting for them.

Elsewhere, Gray encounters Juvia, another one of Phantom Lord's Element 4 members. Gray boldly states that he wouldn't forgive anyone who hurts his friends; Juvia, however, falls in love with Gray and gives up. However, the fight nonetheless begins and Juvia locks Gray in water. Gray then freezes the water and releases himself. He hits Juvia with ice, but her body, made of water, recomposes itself. Juvia asks if he would hand Lucy over, saying that it would make her master retreat, but Gray doesn't want hear any of it. When he calls Lucy "an ally that he would give his life for," Juvia is shocked to find a "love rival." This makes her feral, and her water body begins to boil.

Elfman Takes Over the Beast. Sol is immediately intimidated by his strength and tries to justify his actions, but the Beast doesn't care. Their battle resumes, but now the Beast is winning. Sol is easily defeated and faints. The Beast then goes to Mirajane. She is fearful that Elfman's control has left him again, but this time, that is not the case, as Elfman saves and hugs her, then apologizes for taking this form. Mirajane comforts him, and the Take Over duo are once again safe.

Mirajane notices that after Sol's defeat, the Giant's chanting speed decreased. After giving it some thought, she concludes the Giant's power source is the Element 4. The Element 4 comprises four Mages each controlling one of the four main elements, the same elements that Abyss Break uses. If they are defeated, the chanting would stop and the threat of Abyss Break would be eliminated.

Natsu, meanwhile, has a plan. He believes that if he defeats Jose, the fight will be over. Happy scolds him based on the fact that Jose is just as strong as Makarov. Natsu thinks that no one is left to defeat him, so he has to, and this makes Happy think about the fact that Natsu's presence gives hope to everyone. They run into a hall and find Aria.

In the meantime, Gray encounters Juvia. It starts raining as soon as she approaches and after Gray boldly states that he will not forgive anyone who hurts his friends, Juvia blushes, bails on him, and gives up. She falls in love with Gray, which renders her unable to fight him.

However, the fight begins, albeit in an odd way. She tries to make Gray hers, so she locks him in water. Gray freezes it and releases himself. He hits Juvia with ice, but her body, made of water, recomposes itself. Juvia asks for Lucy Heartfilia, going as far as saying that she will make their master retreat, but Gray doesn't hear any of it. When he calls Lucy an ally, and worse, when he says he would give his life for one, Juvia is shocked to find a "Love Rival". This makes her feral and the water she used boils. She attacks rapidly and Gray doesn't even have the time to create ice for counterattack. He is forced to retreat to continue looking for a way stop the giant, as he doesn't know the power source yet, but Juvia ambushes him. He is shot in mid-air, and so he jumps straight into Juvia's boiling water and freezes the whole stream as well as Juvia herself. He makes a "little" mistake, and out of embarrassment, releases her.

Mass Extinction feels that Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, and Elfman need all the help that they need so she uses her Nyctosaurus Soul to fly into the mech.

Juvia says she cannot harm him and tries to tell him she loves him, but Gray comments on the rain being gloomy. This makes Juvia remember about past relationships that were dissolved (partially) because of the rain. The rain that followed her turned her into a recluse and she unleashes all her anger on Gray, in the form of super hot water. She screams that Phantom Lord is the only one that accepted her, but Gray frees himself from the beam of water, and delivers the final attack on her, Ice-Make: Ice Geyser.

She precipitates and thinks she is facing her end as she falls down, but Gray saves her. By this act, she is so touched that the skies clear, and when Gray asks to restart the battle, she faints. The giant's speed is once again decreased. Mirajane and Elfman reach Gray and explain everything. With three of the Element 4 defeated, they go after Aria, the last one standing.

Elsewhere, Lucy and Reedus Jonah are staying in the safe house, when the ceiling crumbles. At the same time, Natsu is having difficulties with Aria, but he refuses to give up and the two continue their battle.

The Fairy Tail Mages are worried about the completion of Abyss Break and hope that Natsu and the others will defeat the Element 4 in time.

Mirajane and Elfman arrive at an area outside the building to see Gray and a defeated Juvia. They explain everything to Gray and the three goes to find Aria, the last member of the Element 4 left standing. Meanwhile, Natsu and Aria are fighting. Aria has control of the battle and Natsu is left powerless by his Airspace Magic. Having defeated Natsu, Aria then prepares to use the same Magic that he used on Makarov, to drain Natsu's Magic Power, but Erza intervenes. She is furious because she recognizes her Master's opponent, and Aria meets her in a fitting manner. He removes the blindfold from his eyes, which he normally keeps on in order to contain his overwhelming Magic Power. Meanwhile, the Magic circle for Abyss Break is almost complete.

Mass Extinction arrived to the section where Erza is Aria activates his Zero airspace, his strongest Magic that consumes all life. Erza is offended by this kind of Magic and charges in. She cuts her way through Aria's airspace, and with her Heaven's Wheel Armor, defeats Aria with several strikes, angrily stating that Makarov could never be defeated by the likes of him. With all members of the Element 4 defeated, Abyss Break has successfully been stopped.


	14. Phantom Lord Part 5

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there. Justice League also shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

With the Element 4 defeated, Abyss Break is stopped, angering Jose. Suddenly, Gajeel arrives with a semi-conscious Lucy. The Phantom Lord members ask whether Lucy is still alive, saying that they wouldn't be able to receive their reward if she is dead. Gajeel kicks her and gets a reaction, proving that she still is alive. Jose is delighted and compliments Gajeel on his good work.

Meanwhile, Loke arrives to find a wounded Reedus. Loke asks him where Lucy is, but Reedus just keeps apologizing. Loke blames himself for not being there to help.

Jose announces that their first objective has been achieved, to capture Lucy, and that their second objective is to destroy Fairy Tail. The number of Shades increases, as well as their power. Jose himself joins the fight and leaves Gajeel to guard Lucy. Downstairs, Erza wakes up and tells Natsu to let his sleeping power awaken. She states that he would be the one to surpass her, and sends him after Lucy; this statement fires Natsu up even more than ever before. Meanwhile in Porlyusica's house, Porlyusica notices that Makarov has opened his eyes.

Gray, Mass Extinction, Elfman, and Mirajane find Erza and compliment her on her victory over Aria, but their celebration is cut short by an ominous presence - Jose, who enters the room. He engages them in battle and quickly disposes of Gray, Elfman and Mirajane. Even in her weakened state, Erza fights back, making Jose impressed that she could still stand after being hit by Jupiter. Erza says that it is her friends who strengthen her heart, to which Jose expresses his delight in the fact that he would destroy her. While Mass Extiction kept fighting him in various Souls: _Deinotherium, Carcharodontosaurus, Uintatherium, Carcharocles megalodon, Basilosaurus, Varanus prisca, Tarbosaurus,_ _Giganotosaurus, Spinosaurus, Quetzalcoatlus,_ and _Livyatan_ but he kept dodging her attacks and Mass Extinction ended up exhausting herself and tries to retreat but falls on her back in exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Gajeel throws knives at Lucy. His allies protest at his actions, but Gajeel responds that he is bored. Lucy then belittles Phantom Lord and Gajeel, and challenges him by telling him to kill her, as Fairy Tail would never forgive them and chase them down for the rest of their lives. Gajeel throws a knife whose trajectory is heading for Lucy; however, Natsu bursts through the floor, blocking the knife's trajectory, and punches Gajeel with a flame-covered fist.

The battle of the Dragon Slayers begins and all around, destruction ensues. Happy and Lucy comment on Natsu's anger, saying that they've never seen him in such a state before. Natsu, furious at what Gajeel did to Lucy, attacks him continuously. Initially, Natsu and Gajeel fight hand-to-hand, until Gajeel uses his sword against him. Natsu evades it, but Gajeel turns his body into iron, doubling his attack power and defense.

Natsu, unable to attack Gajeel with his hands, uses his Dragon Roar the same time Gajeel does, resulting a big explosion. Gajeel confidently states that he has the upper hand with his element, but a scale on his face suddenly chips off; Natsu states that his flames aren't ordinary ones and that Dragon Fire can incinerate anything.

Natsu angrily tells him that playtime is over and it's time to get serious. Gajeel agrees as he states there isn't enough room in the sky for two dragons.

The Shades became formidable opponents and start to destroy Fairy Tail's headquarters, and the Fairies are powerless to stop it.

Meanwhile, the battle of the Dragon Slayers rages on, and both seem to be on par with each other. The result is more destruction, and Gajeel plays dirty by eating some iron, which replenishes his strength, while Natsu is still debilitated.

Lucy has to find a way for him to eat fire, and her only option is to call Sagittarius, the one Celestial Spirit key she has left and hope he can produce fire in any way, though she has yet to form a contract with him. Upon being summoned, Sagittarius appears, surprising Lucy and Happy. Lucy asks if he can shoot fire, but Sagittarius replies that he can't. Natsu is then left powerless before Gajeel, who ruthlessly beats him up and tells him to look at the thing he's fighting for so hard; Natsu looks up and sees his destroyed guild.

The conflict between the two powerful Guilds, Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord continues ensuing chaos and injuries everywhere. Natsu sees the building that he worships reduced to ruins by Phantom Lord, Natsu remembers the first time he came into the guild, where he was fascinated by the big size of the building, and Makarov, back then, explains the eternal mystery and adventure which holds the name of the guild.

Natsu recalls first meeting with Gray Fullbuster (Cana Alberona telling Gray to put on some clothes) and Erza Scarlet, who introduced herself to Natsu. He remembers Makarov asking him if he liked the guild and Natsu replies that he would be delighted to join in the guild. In the present, all the Fairy Tail members are crying, grief in their heart for losing their adored building, which is being destroyed right before their eyes. Natsu, after having these memories, is barely able to stand up and is unable to defend himself against Gajeel.

Happy states that Natsu has used too much of his Magic battling fiercely against Jupiter and the Element 4, and that if only he could eat some fire, Natsu wouldn't lose to anyone. Hearing this, Sagittarius says that there has been a misunderstanding. He states that he cannot materialize fire per se, but he can create it. He shoots his arrows into a machine, causing an explosion and subsequently producing flames, which Natsu voraciously eats. Giving Gajeel a threatening stare, Natsu, remembering all his friends' grief and injuries, punches his enemy, who retaliates with a Iron Dragon's Roar; however, Natsu reflects it with his bare hands. Natsu states that picking a fight with Fairy Tail was the wrong thing to do. Natsu hits Gajeel to pay him back for everyone he harmed and for destroying his guild. Gajeel is beaten to a pulp and is thus defeated, heavy damage also caused to the Phantom Lord building because of Natsu's destructive attacks. Natsu's victory inspires everyone, but Natsu, exhausted, loses consciousness.

As the Phantom Lord Guild collapses, Natsu is now even with Gajeel who is lying unconscious and defeated. Happy uses his Aera to get Lucy out of the building, Natsu is unable to move because of his arduous battle with Gajeel. Lucy says to Natsu that he overdid it again and says that he is kinda cool.

Meanwhile, Erza and Master Jose are having a brutal fight. Jose states that The Salamander likes to rampage. Erza is holding on by sheer willpower, because her forces have left her as she has stopped Jupiter and battled against Aria the strongest of Element 4. She says that Natsu may be on the same level as her or may even be stronger than her. Jose flatters Titania saying that her Magic is magnificent and no one has ever lasted so long against him in a battle. Jose also claims that the only reason he has not killed Makarov yet is because he wants Makarov to see in despair and sorrow his Guild and Nakama annihilated when he wakes up. Jose is obsessed with being the number one Guild. Jose expresses his jealousy towards Makarov, for the fact that he has Erza, Mass Extinction, Laxus, Mystogan, Gildarts and the entire guild climbing to the top in these few years.

Jose binds Erza and Mass Extinction. He then tells them about Lucy's wealth which startles them. But they then mock Jose because of his mistakes about gathering the information about Lucy saying that she escaped from home and lives in a house with a rent of 70,000 Jewel and she works like everyone hard to complete jobs. Just when Jose is about to land the final blow on Erza and Mass Extinction, Makarov arrives. Both Masters prepare to fight. Jose reminds Makarov that their battle will cause a cataclysm. But Makarov doesn't care, as long as it is for his children's and guild's sake.


	15. Phantom Lord Part 6 and Aftermath

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there. Justice League also shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

While standing outside her cabin, Porlyusica begins feeling the deterioration in nature. She expresses her anger that humans are just simpletons who simply fight to solve their problems and is angry at Makarov for joining the battle. Mystogan then appears behind her, asking if he could eat an apple, having already taken one. Porlyusica realizes that he was the one who recovered Makarov's lost Magic. As she talks to him about not helping his guild, despite her own aversions to violence, Mystogan spreads numerous flags around the area, revealing it was he who destroyed every last one of Phantom Lord's sub-divisions, preventing them from entering the Guild War. Porlyusica is amazed, but Mystogan blandly asks her for another apple. Porlyusica and Mystogan then suddenly discuss the wicked nature of people. While Porlyusica believes anger causes one to forget their humanity, Mystogan has different views and he believes in a righteous light that swathes and guides all things.

On the battlefield, Makarov orders Erza to leave. Gray and Elfman are reluctant, plus Mirajane and Mass Extinction who really needs to take easy for a while and get some sleep are barely able to stand, but Erza tells them that they would just be a burden on Makarov if they were to stay. Jose makes small talk, commenting that it had been 6 years since their last fight, and that Fairy Tail had become quite a large guild; however, Jose mockingly follows up by stating that Fairy Tail was no more than rubble at the current point. Makarov responds that a guild was not made up by its building, but by its members. Jose comments, unfazed, that it would be interesting to see a battle between two Wizard Saints. The two then fight and use their abilities to the maximum and nature is chaotic. Makarov strikes first by sending a beam of light through Jose's shoulder, but Jose retaliates by cutting Makarov's. Jose uses "Dead Wave," but Makarov retaliates by unleashing a strong blast of Giant Wrath. As others feel the impact of their battle, Makarov comments on Jose's strength, and the fact that had he been good, he would have led the magical world towards the future. Makarov then asks Jose to kneel before he counts to three, using his Giant Magic, but Jose is too blinded by rage to fear Makarov's strength, refusing to do so. Makarov then calls forth Fairy Law, and a gargantuan Magic circle is opened in Magnolia's sky.

As the light of Fairy Law shines, Jose's Shades disappear. Seeing its effect on the shades and noticing that it doesn't hurt them, Erza realizes its origin, the Master's Fairy Law, a legendary Magic whose righteous light slays the darkness and attacks only those who the caster believes to be his enemies. Inside the Phantom Lord guild, Jose stands defeated, old, emaciated and frightened. With his enemy defeated, Makarov turns to leave just as Aria appear behind him, with a gluttonous look on his face. However, Makarov easily incapacitates him before he has the time to play his old tricks. With this, the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war ends, with the Fairy Tail Mages as the winner.

Meanwhile, in the ruins of the Phantom Lord guild, Natsu asks Gajeel where he learned his Dragon Slayer Magic, and he reluctantly responds it was Metalicana, the Iron Dragon, who taught him. He then discloses that Metalicana left one day and never came back, and Natsu figures out the right time (7 July X777). Gajeel is hopeful that Natsu knows his whereabouts, but in fact, Igneel, the Dragon who raised Natsu, left the same day. They wonder why all the sevens, but have no answer. The two then bicker again and conclude they have to fight again one day.

The Fairy Tail Mages later reunite in fron of their ruined guild. Guilty, Lucy tries to approach Makarov just as the members of Team Shadow Gear and Reedus arrive. The four tries to cheer Lucy up and Makarov joins in, saying that Lucy doesn't need to be guilty because she is part of the guild, a part of the family. Hearing his words, Lucy begins to cry. Makarov then joins in, realizing that they may be punished by the Magic Council for the war.

Mass Extinction decided to get some sleep in her dorm room at Fairy Hills. Lucy confronts her father and Makarov is tried but gets off. Lucy gets a new Zodiac Gate Key Leo who turned out to be Loke and Team Natsu had confronted Erza's childhood friends including Jellal who has been brainwashed years ago.

Lucy noticed a photograph on the floor when she looked at it she recognized Mass Extinction but the other fifty plus people were unfamiliar to her so she asked Mirajane, "Is this Mass Extinction's?" Mirajane said that it is. Then Mass Extinction arrived and went to the bar to get a drink. She then saw her photo of the Justice League and decided to tell Lucy and Mirajane who the people in the photo are aside from her they are: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawkwoman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Hawk, Vixen, Dove, Superwoman, Vibe, Sargent Marvel, Plastic Man, Huntress, Commander Steel, Power Woman, Atom-Smasher, Dr. Light, Steel, Gypsy, Aztek, Crimson Fox, Green Arrow, Fire, Ray, Ice, Red Arrow, Starwoman, Atom, Zatanna, Flying Fox, Elongated Man, Captain Marvel, Firestorm, B'wana Beast, Dr. Fate, Crimson Avenger, Shining Knight, Captain Atom, Rocket Red, Obsidian, Waverider, Aquaman, Booster Gold, Nemesis, Johnny Thunderbolt, Mr. Terrific, Dr. Mid-Nite, S.T.R.I.P.E., Hourman, Wildcat, Sand, Blue Beetle, Animal Man, Vigilante, Hawkman, and her younger sister Thunderstorm.


	16. Battle of Fairy Tail Part 1

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there. Justice League also shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

After their vacation, Team Natsu returns and finds that the guild has been completely rebuilt with a new design, including an open-air café, a souvenir shop, a pool, an amusement center, and everybody is now allowed to access the second floor. While the rest of the team is amazed with the new guild, Natsu frets, saying that the guild doesn't feel the same. The Guild Master Makarov then arrives and introduces the group to a new guild member, Juvia Lockser.

The team warmly welcomes Juvia and thanks her for her help during their battle in the Tower of Heaven. Makarov is satisfied with the team's reaction and introduces another new member, Gajeel Redfox. The team are overwhelmed to see the face of their former enemy who destroyed the guild, but Makarov ignores this and tells them that he was only acting on Jose's orders as a loyal guild member. While Lucy sees Levy cowering at the sight of her former attacker, Natsu approaches Gajeel and begins to argue with him. Despite Gajeel's past actions, Makarov believes that he is not a bad guy but agrees with Erza that he should be monitored for the time being, to make sure he is not a spy. The lights are suddenly turned off and Mirajane begins to sing to her guild mates and all the guild members enjoy her beautiful song. However, Mirajane is interrupted when Gajeel accidentally steps on Natsu's foot, causing the two to fight and begin an all-out guild war, which is only stopped when Makarov, knowing that the reporter from the Sorcerer Magazine will be visiting the guild the day after, uses his Giant Magic to scare his "children".

The next day, Lucy prepares herself accurately to be ready for the interview, and Gajeel is shown having tied up and gagged a scared Mirajane, staring at her with a menacing look. As promised, a reporter named Jason arrives to interview the guild members and Lucy tries her best to appeal to him. Seeing that Jason is interviewing all the other guild members and ignoring her, Lucy tries to get his attention by changing into a bunny girl costume, planning to dance on the stage. However, her plan is interrupted by Gajeel, who is revealed to have gotten rid of Mirajane because, wanting to be closer to his new guild mates, he wanted to sing a song of his own composition called "Best Friend". However, he sings so poorly that the members start throwing tomatoes at him. The events are recorded by an overjoyed Jason, whose article causes Fairy Tail's reputation to get even worse. A man with a long beard covered in a torn hooded cape is shown getting hold of one of the magazine's copies, and sheds tears while looking at Lucy's picture and pronouncing her name.

Days after the article about Fairy Tail has been published, Laxus Dreyar, in another town, spots a group of men laughing at the article about Fairy Tail. After seeing Laxus, the group is intimidated and runs off. Laxus then sees Zatô, a member of the Dark Guild Naked Mummy. Zatô begins to belittle Laxus, who gets irritated and knocks him unconscious with one powerful attack. After defeating Zatô, Laxus expresses his anger and rage, blaming Makarov for Fairy Tail's bad reputation.

After returning to the guild, Lucy is trying to look for a job that she can do by herself so that she can pay her rent, since Gray was ordered to accompany Juvia, Erza is getting her armor repaired, and Natsu is still feeling the after effects of eating Etherion. Lucy has a possible job contract which is stolen away by Gajeel before she can reach it, something which makes her angry, with the Iron Dragon Slayer laughing the matter off and leaving. Gajeel is later confronted by Jet and Droy, who still haven't forgiven Gajeel for his past actions. Angered that Gajeel has joined the guild after having destroyed it during the guild war, Jet and Droy begin to attack him, while Levy tries to tell them to stop from the sidelines. Though Jet and Droy continue their assault on him, Gajeel refuses to defend himself or fight back. Just as the two stop to ask him why he isn't fighting back, Laxus arrives and begins to pulverize Gajeel as well, blaming him for destroying the old Fairy Tail building and further ruining the guild's reputation.

As Laxus attacks Gajeel with his Lightning Magic, Jet, Droy and Levy try to stop him, after realizing that Gajeel didn't defend himself since he wanted to be recognized as a fellow member of Fairy Tail. Irritated by the team, Laxus attacks them with a bolt of lightning. As it is about to hit Levy, Gajeel shields her, much to everyone's surprise. Gajeel then leaves, saying that he has work to do. An angry Laxus leaves as well and, with his tolerance at its limit, promises to himself that he will have Fairy Tail.

In Lucy's apartment, after a comedic incident which sees the girl enter her bed while Natsu and Happy are sleeping in it, she is informed of the "Miss Fairy Tail" Contest, a female beauty contest which will grant the winner 500.000 Jewel, and decides to take part.

Elsewhere, the Dark Guild Ghoul Spirit is annihilated by three Fairy Tail Mages, Freed Justine, Bickslow and Evergreen, revealed to be the Thunder God Tribe, Laxus' personal body guards, which readies to return to Magnolia for an unspecified plan machinated by their leader Laxus, who's seen waiting for them in town, claiming that Makarov's reign as guild master is over. In the meantime, Makarov himself is making preparations for the Fantasia parade alongside Mirajane. When she comments that it would be good for Laxus to join in, since she has been told by Levy that he's in town, Makarov remembers when Laxus was younger, a kind boy who was proud of his grandfather and wanted to join Fairy Tail, and wonders what changed him and made him into his current self.

The Festival finally begins, and the first event is the Miss Fairy Tail contest, with Lucy hurrying towards it and Juvia being revealed as a participant too. Max Alors acts as the announcer, and presents the contestants one after another: Cana Alberona first appears and uses her Magic Card to infatuate the crowd. Juvia then uses her Water Magic to charm the crowd. Mirajane then ruins the mood by doing a few weird transformations but when Erza uses her re-quip magic, the crowd gets back in the mood. Levy then appeals to the crowd and then Bisca Moulan as well. Then, when Lucy finally begins her act, Evergreen suddenly appears, claiming to be the rightful winner, and turns Lucy to stone through the use of her Stone Eyes, revealing to have done the same to all the other contestants, much to everyone's dismay.

Then Mass Extinction returned from a mission she took and saw the Thunder God Tribe with the petrified contestants of the Miss Fairy Tail contest and shoke her head at the arrogance of the Thunder God Tribe.


	17. Battle of Fairy Tail Part 2

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there. Justice League also shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

Laxus and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe appear as well before the shocked eyes of the other guild members. Laxus states that they'll be playing a game to decide the strongest in Fairy Tail is, and that the petrified girls will be kept as hostages to prevent their guildmates from breaking the rules of the game. Natsu, pumped and by no means shocked or afraid, seems to approve of the contest, gets ready for battle.

Natsu, excited, charges towards Laxus, but is struck and knocked unconscious by Laxus' lightning in an instant. Evergreen goes on to explain that their fellow Fairy Tail Mages will have to find and defeat Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe in three hours, or the girls will meet their demise. The battlefield shall be the entire town of Magnolia. Having announced these things, the four opponents disappear, and their guildmates start leaving the place, rushing around to search for them in town. Makarov tries to leave as well, but finds that he is incapable of doing so, with the area having been previously surrounded by one of Freed's enchantments, preventing stone statues and those older than 80 years from leaving the enchantment. Makarov is then forced to remain behind while his "children" search for the opponents. The Master asks Reedus Jonah, who remained behind since he was afraid of Laxus, to find Porlyusica in the East Forest, since she may have a cure to release the girls from petrification.

In that very moment, Natsu wakes up, and, spurred by Makarov to go and defeat Laxus rushes towards the enchantment and finds it impossible for him to leave due to Freed's barrier, despite it blocking the exit only to those older than 80 years and to stone statues, with Natsu not belonging to either of the two categories.

Meanwhile, the first battle between comrades takes place, with Alzack Connell being forced to fight and defeat Jet and Droy in order to escape one of Freed's barriers and keep searching for the opponents to save Bisca. Both Laxus and the ones stuck in the guild are informed of this, with Laxus rejoicing, and the others remaining shocked.

Fights between comrades to escape Freed's enchantments rage on everywhere in town, with Makarov looking on as more than half of Fairy Tail is defeated by internal disputes, and Natsu trying to leave the barrier to join the fray, despite still considering Laxus a comrade and a member of their guild.

Mass Extinction noticed that she was surrounded by Mickey Chickentiger, Enno, Chico C Hammit, and Laki Olietta and defeated them with water attacks and an earthquake from her _Sauroposeidon_ Soul.

Elsewhere, some guild members run across the Thunder God Tribe: Reedus, prevented from leaving the town by one of Freed's enchantments, gets to meet the leader of the Tribe himself and faces defeat at his hand while Gray is pitted against Bickslow. Shortly afterwards, Evergreen defeats Elfman, causing more shock to Makarov, Natsu and Happy.

As Reedus is easily defeated by Freed, Laxus, through the use of a Thought Projection, appears before Makarov, Natsu and Happy. He expresses wonder at the fact that Natsu actually thinks he's bluffing about killing the prisoner girls, and says that, with both Natsu and Erza out of the way, none of the members can stand up to his Thunder God Tribe. The others object that there's still Gray, and state that Laxus shouldn't underestimate him. Gray is shown fighting Bickslow in a shop, with neither of them managing to gain the upper hand on the other. Having revealed that, through his Seith Magic Human Possession, he can freely change the "containers" for the souls he employs in battle, Bickslow runs away, forcing Gray to chase after him.

Bickslow manages to draw Gray in an alleyway, where one of Freed's barriers is revealed, preventing those inside it from using their Magic. Gray, unable to use Ice-Make, suffers heavy damage from the blasts Bickslow's dolls fire to him from the outside, and, despite managing to land a punch on Bickslow, he's defeated, much to the dismay of Makarov, Natsu and Happy, and to the joy of Laxus.

With Gajeel nowhere to be seen, Makarov surrenders to Laxus, asking him to stop the whole thing. Laxus, however, says that, in order to end the battle, Makarov has to resign his position of Guild Master in his favor, stating that he has just an hour and a half left to do so, before the petrified girls crumble to dust. Laxus states all Makarov has to do is to give the announce to the loudspeaker, and, when Natsu tries to attack his Thought Projection, it disappears.

Makarov claims he wouldn't have problems giving up his title, but that Laxus isn't the one he can trust it to. Gajeel suddenly shows up and readies to go after Laxus, but, much to his and everyone's dismay, finds himself incapable of passing through Freed's barrier too. Elsewhere, Evergreen is shown having defeated a large amount of Fairy Tail members.

Bickslow defeats Nab Lasaro, claiming that he doesn't have weaklings for comrades. Freed appears before an injured Alzack. The latter, angered, uses Guns Magic: Tornado Shot against Freed, but the opponent easily cuts through it with his sword, and then defeats him due to the conditions of one of his barriers, this being to deprive those who use Magic inside it of oxygen.

With only Natsu; Gajeel; and Mass Extinction left left, but the former two are confined within the barrier, Natsu thinks they should depetrify Erza, believing he could do so with his fire, much to the others' alarm. He opens up a crack on Erza's petrified face, but the results are good, as the girl is then freed from her stone prison, with her punching Natsu for burning her. She was freed due to her magical eye having absorbed half of the offending Magic. This way, one more fighter for Fairy Tail joins the fray, rapidly followed by another: Mystogan who makes his appearance as well, readying to take part in the battle.

With the appearance of Erza and Mystogan, Laxus comments that makes the three top Mages of Fairy Tail. While running around, Erza is confronted by Evergreen, who express wonder at her having gotten free, and states that her calling herself "Titania" greatly irritates her, the "true" queen of the fairies. The two start fighting, with Evergreen bombarding Erza with her Fairy Magic and Erza dodging and counter-attacking with her swords.

Evergreen believes herself to have gained the upper hand due to the immense amount of needles produced by her Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun, but Erza starts wielding a pair of swords, in addition to the two she's already using, with her toes, managing to pin her opponent to a wall. When Evergreen states that, through her Stone Eyes, she could potentially destroy the petrified girls remotely, and demands that Erza prostrate naked before her, Titania instead requips her Heaven's Wheel Armor and a vast amount of her weapons, claiming that, if her friends are to be killed, at least she'll avenge them by making Evergreen suffer to the death. This reveals Evergreen's bluff, and the girls are turned back to normal, with Laxus enraged.


	18. Battle of Fairy Tail Part 3

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there. Justice League also won't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

Laxus angrily wonders why Evergreen lost, and Freed, having said that either he or Bickslow should have confronted Erza, says that, with the hostages freed, the game is over. Laxus intimidates him with a lightning attack and states it's not over, telling Freed not to chicken out now, as he'd have no place in his guild for such weaklings. Back at Fairy Tail, the depetrified girls are seen talking with the others in an atmosphere which gets more and more relaxed. However, such relax is broken by the former communication from Laxus, through the use of Freed's enchantments, that, to keep the game from ending, he has activated the Thunder Palace, which will activate in an hour and ten minutes.

This greatly shocks Makarov, who falls ill, and is tended to by his "children". However, Mirajane calls them out and shows what the Thunder Palace is: an enormous amount of thunder-filled Lacrima orbs, capable of creating a lighting storm strong enough to destroy the whole town of Magnolia. Bisca Mulan Requips a sniper rifle and takes down one orb, but is then electrocuted and knocked unconscious through the Organic Link Magic cast on the orbs, which makes everyone who attacks them feel the blow as well. An enraged Natsu cries for Laxus to stop and tries to get out of Freed's barrier, while Laxus says that's a battle, and won't be over until one side is obliterated. Levy suddenly appears, saying that, due to Freed's Magic being written, she might be able to find a way to nullify the barrier, allowing Natsu and Gajeel to go after Laxus.

While Levy works to decipher the Rune Magic in order to nullify the barrier, Laxus angrily orders Freed, who believes they have gone too far, to take care of Cana and Juvia, to which he reluctantly agrees. Erza is tricked by Evergreen into entering a male bath, believing Laxus to be there. Cana and Juvia are seen searching around for Laxus, while Lucy and Happy try thinking of a way to evacuate the town without scaring the citizens. In that moment, Lucy is assaulted by Bickslow's dolls, being saved from their beams at the last moment by Happy.

Bickslow appears on top of a nearby building and, having exchanged words with Lucy, has his dolls start attacking her again. Lucy summons Sagittarius, who destroys Bickslow's dolls. Despite initially feigning despair, Bickslow reveals that the building he's standing on is a toy shop, and his souls take on new bodies and attack Sagittarius, forcing the celestial spirit to retreat and then steal Lucy's other keys, rendering her helpless before their subsequent Baryon Formation. However, Lucy is saved by Loke's sudden arrival, with the Celestial Spirit having forced open his gate to save his beloved owner. The two ready to fight Bickslow together.

After Loke and Bickslow have exchanged words, with the latter stating that he knew Loke was a Celestial Spirit, the battle continues: Bickslow's dolls attack them, but Loke takes them on, and Lucy, with Happy's help, rapidly reaches Bickslow and manages to hit him with her whip. Bickslow resolves to remove his visor, revealing his Figure Eyes, which allow him to turn the ones who look in his eyes into dolls and to control their souls. This forces the two to close their eyes, leaving them open for Bickslow's dolls to attack them.

When Loke suggests Lucy send him away to summon forth Horologium and shield herself, Lucy answers that she, aside from not having her keys anymore, trusts him, which prompts Loke to use his Lion Brilliance, emitting intense light from his body, which forces Bickslow to momentarily close his eyes. Lucy takes advantage of the moment as she's told by Loke, using her whip to grab Bickslow's neck, allowing Loke to defeat the second member of the Thunder God Tribe with his Regulus Impact, stating that Lucy granted him strength with her love.

After the battle, Loke gives Lucy back the keys stolen by Bickslow's dolls. Meanwhile, Levy manages to decipher Freed's enchantment, and opens a path to the outside for Natsu and Gajeel, who are ready to join the battle. Meanwhile, Mirajane runs into the injured Elfman and, as she helps him on his feet, starts crying and begging for his forgiveness for never fighting alongside him and the others, to which he says her smile after battles is more than enough. Cana and Juvia meet Freed and, while running after him, are trapped inside one of his barriers, with this one allowing exit only once one of them is unable to fight.

Juvia turns herself into water and, unwilling to attack Cana, strikes the Thunder Palace's orb above her, severely injuring herself but dispelling the barrier. She states that she didn't want to injure a comrade, wanting to be acknowledged as a member of Fairy Tail, which prompts Cana to tearfully recognize her as such. Juvia passes out, with Freed surprised by the fact that she chose a comrade over herself, and Cana readies to fight him while tearfully screaming out his name in anger.

Natsu is shown searching around for Laxus, while Gajeel instead is seen communicating through a Shikigami with an unspecified "Master", stating that, once he's done with Laxus, he'll also have to take care of Natsu and the whole of Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, Elfman and Mirajane reach the place where Cana is fighting Freed, and witness the former's defeat at Freed's hands. As Elfman readies to fight, Freed claims that, having already lost to Evergreen, he has no right to continue the game, before starting to torture him with his Dark Écriture, with Mirajane crying and begging him to stop. As Freed readies to finish Elfman off with Dark Écriture: Death, Mirajane remembers Lisanna's death, and, not willing to let another beloved sibling of hers die, manages to use her Take Over, Satan Soul. She then attacks Freed, and readies to engage him in an aerial battle.

He uses Dark Écriture: Wings to enable him flight and evade Mirajane's claws. She turns her head, looks at him angrily and speedily charges at him once more, this time managing to claw him twice. Mirajane vows that she will eliminate Freed. She casts Darkness Stream and sends tendrils of Darkness Magic his way. Freed attempts to evade a couple, but still gets hit by Mirajane herself. She kicks him in the gut and then claws him relentlessly. Freed flies away and Mirajane gives chase behind him. Freed decides that he has no choice and that only a Demon can master a demon. He casts Dark Écriture: Darkness on himself so he may become a demon. Their fists meet, the Magic Power released destroying the ground around them, and they proceed with hand-to-hand combat. It is Mirajane who has the upper hand for a while. Their darkness-charged fists and feet clash for a short amount of time until Freed is overpowered and they crash into a cave. In the cave, Mirajane attacks him with Evil Spark. The electrocuted Freed is overwhelmed by Mirajane's power but vows that he cannot lose. He uses Darkness Breath, a tornado of dark energy, against Mirajane. They are later both out in the sky again. Freed follows up with Darkness Flare Bomb that sends Mirajane flying into the river.

Much to Freed's surprise, Mirajane gathers the water of the river around herself. Freed wonders in shock as to how much Magic Power Mirajane actually has. She casts Evil Explosion and throws the whole river at Freed. Mirajane quickly follows up with more punches and kicks. She casts Soul Extinctor on him and blows him away, sending him down to the ground. His Darkness Spell has worn off and Freed is back to his original form. Mirajane, unmerciful, punches him and pins him to the ground. Freed thinks that he can't possibly defeat Mirajane with her powers like that and he's going to be killed. However, just as Mirajane is about to deliver the final blow, she stops her fist from connecting with Freed's face and reverts to her original form.

She once more remembers the time Lisanna "died" and how she still managed to smile. She asks him if he thinks the battle is meaningless. Freed asks her if she's pitying the defeated and yells for her to finish it. She tells him that they're all allies, fellow members of the same guild that smile together and laugh together. Freed insists that he only has one ally: Laxus. Mirajane tells him that that's not true and that he must have realized. She thinks that it's not a bad thing to cling to a single person but there're a number of people all around him connected to one another.

Momentarily, Freed remembers moments in the past when the Fairy Tail Mages were really friendly with him. Mirajane takes his hand and tells him that when he reaches out, there's always someone right there. She states that it's when people realize how lonely it is on their own that they start to become kind, which causes Freed to start crying. In his sniffing, he tells her that he didn't want to do any of that and Mirajane comforts him by saying she knows. With a smile, she tells him that they should all enjoy the Harvest Festival next year.

With Freed's defeat, only Laxus remains to face Natsu, Mass Extinction, Gajeel, Erza, and Mystogan.


	19. Battle of Fairy Tail Finale

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail plus Justice League and Harry Potter shouldn't play any role in this story.**

At Fairy Tail's building, Levy is thinking about what should be done while Porlyusica shows up, demanding to see Makarov. Once before the unconscious Master, she tells Levy to bring Laxus there, as Makarov hasn't got long to live, with tears in her eyes, much to Levy's extreme shock and dismay.

Meanwhile, Laxus is reminiscing about his younger days inside the Cathedral. He remembers one debate he had with Makarov, in which he confessed that he was fed up of being recognized as the "Master's grandson", scolding Makarov for having expelled his father, Ivan Dreyar. Ivan had been expelled for bringing harm to his fellow guildmates, but Laxus had been unforgiving and threatened to leave Fairy Tail to join his father's guild. Before leaving, Laxus swore that he would one day be stronger than Makarov. Laxus then returns to the present, in which he castigates himself for thinking these thoughts. As he's thinking about such things, Mystogan makes his appearance. Laxus is happy to see him, being willing to fight him to decide who's the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail while Mystogan demands that Laxus deactivate the Thunder Palace. They get into an argument on who is stronger and Laxus starts to refer to him as "Another-", which makes Mystogan attack. Mystogan inquires of his source, and Laxus states that he may reveal it, if he is defeated. The battle officially begins and Mystogan is the one to make the first move.

Mystogan proceeds to use his Skyscraper spell on Laxus, who manages to soon reveal it to be an illusion and breaks it afterwards. The two continue exchanging spells without managing to hurt one other. Suddenly, Natsu and Erza appear, surprising Mystogan and Laxus takes the chance to strike him with his lightning, damaging his mask. Under it, Mystogan's face is revealed to be the same as Jellal Fernandes'. They are both left speechless, and Mystogan apologizes to Erza saying he didn't intend for her to know. He claims to know Jellal, but is not be him. He apologizes once more and disappears, saying he will leave fighting Laxus to them.

Laxus sees this as another opening and hits Erza with a lightning bolt, which momentarily debilitates her. Natsu starts his battle with Laxus. They both deliver hits, but utterly ineffective ones. At this time, Erza recovers from the shock and decides to fight Laxus using her Lightning Empress Armor. She also demands Laxus cease his Thunder Palace, but he won't; not until Makarov resigns, ignorant of the fact that Makarov is terminally ill. They continue attacking each other with their Lightning Magic. At this moment, Natsu asks Erza to let him fight Laxus, and she concurs in order to leave and destroy the Lacrimas. They both reconfirm their belief in each other, and Erza goes out and summons blades, wanting them and the spirits of her friends to help her. This silent plea of hers is felt by Gray Fullbuster, Lucy and Happy, all of whom run to get everyone. Gray, in particular, has a plan. He wants to find the telepathic Warren Rocko in order to call everyone in Fairy Tail and ask them to help Erza. With this in mind, he runs throughout the city.

Back at the Cathedral, Natsu and Laxus's battle rages. They both attack forcefully, but no one seems to be gaining the upper hand. Furious, Laxus unleashes a big bolt of lightning, and Natsu is knocked down. Laxus still thinks of the Thunder Palace, and wonders why his grandfather hasn't resigned yet. Natsu tells him not to be concerned as Erza will take care of it. Outside, Erza is summoning more and more blades, and this is visibly tiring her. However, she doesn't let go; she continues summoning, ready to hit the Lacrimas. The battle between Laxus and Natsu rages on, with both beginning to get serious.

While the two clash, Erza requips all of her 200 swords, Mass Extinction who uses her Ultrasaurus Soul who uses Giant Magic to crush the Thunder Palace, and the newly awakened Gray, through the use of Warren Rocko's Telepathy manages to coordinate his fellow guild members: all of them attack the lacrima orbs at once, destroying the Thunder Palace and suffering the electrical after effects, but surviving. Laxus, enraged, goes all out. He rapidly overwhelms Natsu, and is on the verge of killing him when Gajeel appears and saves him. The two reluctantly team up, but, despite their best efforts, they don't manage to severely hurt Laxus. Even their combination of Fire Dragon's Roar and Iron Dragon's Roar leaves the opponent unscathed, as Laxus suddenly reveals himself as a fellow Dragon Slayer, with lightning as his element. With the two opponents exhausted, Laxus, completely out of his mind, readies to annihilate the entire Magnolia Town with Fairy Law.

With Laxus readying the spell before Natsu and Gajeel's shocked eyes, Levy suddenly appears, telling Laxus that Makarov is on the verge of death and begging him to stop such madness, but Laxus instead smiles defiantly and laughs off the matter, stating that his chances of becoming Master have increased. He then proceeds to cast Fairy Law, but, much to his dismay, finds it incapable of hurting anyone in town. An injured Freed appears to explain that because, in his heart, Laxus still considers them comrades and Fairy Law only hurts those the caster considers enemies, his spell failed.

With Laxus unwilling to acknowledge that and remaining enraged, his fight with Natsu continues. While he's on the verge of finishing the boy off with Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd, Gajeel uses his iron body as a lightning rod to draw the attack towards himself. With Laxus having used up almost all of his Magic Power, Natsu bombards him with a barrage of attacks, and then manages to defeat him with Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, putting an end to the Battle of Fairy Tail.

Everyone in town is shown unaffected by the battle and even oblivious of it, happily enjoying the festival. Porlyusica leaves the town, and Erza announces that Makarov's life isn't at risk anymore, to her cheering guildmates happiness. Laxus' sudden appearance shocks everyone, as the S-Class Mage demands to meet Makarov, with Erza hushing up those who want to stop him and showing him the way. Natsu comically confronts Laxus, but he shrugs the matter off by waving his hand, something which seems to positively impress Natsu and Erza.

Laxus proceeds to meet his grandfather in the nursery room. After a valuable lesson concerning what a guild is truly meant to be, and having told his grandson that all he wanted for him was to be happy, Makarov excommunicates Laxus, his tears reflecting the grief in his heart for having no other choice. Laxus leaves, thanking his grandfather for everything he has done for him. Having bid farewell to his Thunder God Tribe and having convinced them to remain in the guild, Laxus is seen watching the Fantasia parade from a distance.

His grandfather raises his hands up in the air with the index stretched, followed by all of Fairy Tail's members, a gesture from Laxus' own childhood, with the instance being shown, another Fantasia parade. This symbolic gesture shows Laxus that, even after all the trouble he has caused, everyone will always be watching over him. Bursting into tears of regret, Fairy Tail's former S-Class Mage walks away...

Gajeel is shown talking with the unspecified "Master" from before, it is revealed to be none other than Makarov's son and Laxus' father, Ivan Dreyar, Master of the Dark Guild Raven Tail. Ivan claims that Laxus' Dragon Slayer powers are artificial and stem from some Lacrima he implanted Laxus himself, stating he might take it back from him to make some money.

Later, at Fairy Tail, it's revealed that Gajeel is a double agent, who was tasked by Makarov into finding out Raven Tail's location, something he achieved. Thanking him for his help, Makarov states he won't let his son have his way and get his hands on Laxus.

After the Fantasia event Lucy defeats the Dark Guild Naked Mummy who were robbing the Merchant's Guild Love Lucky and reconciles with her father.


	20. Oracion Seis Part 1

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

After helping Lucy get her rent by working as waiters for 8-Island, Team Natsu meets up with Yajima, the owner of the restaurant, whom they learn from about the dissolution of the old Magic Council.

Meanwhile, Ultear, revealed to be alive and a member of Grimoire Heart, informs her master Hades of the Oración Seis and their movements, with Hades resolving to leave them be for now. Afterwards, Fairy Tail members learn of the powerful association called Balam Alliance and their plans of destroying a major portion of it, specifically the one under the Oración Seis' control, through an alliance with other legal Guilds. Elsewhere, though, six members of the Dark Guild watch the effects of something they refer to as "Nirvana" on the land itself.

Team Natsu heads out to meet fellow Mages from Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter, thus creating a team in order to stop Oración Seis in their tracks. Upon arrival at the meeting place, The Trimens, Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki, quickly show off their so-called "handsomeness" and treat Erza, Lucy, and Mass Extinction like hosts. When their leader, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, tries to get close to Erza, though, she kicks him away and he subsequently gets his head frozen in ice by the arrival of Lyon Vastia. Lucy then meets Sherry Blendy once again and the two seem to continue their rivalry, along with Gray and Lyon, with all of them being soon stopped by Lamia Scale's ace, as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jura Neekis. The group waits for the final member to show up, the one from Cait Shelter, and is surprised to have a little girl named Wendy Marvell and her cat companion, Carla, to join them. Happy immediately develops a crush on Carla while Natsu tries to remember where he heard Wendy's before.

With all the guild members assembled, they learn of the Oración Seis' searching for a powerful Magic called Nirvana, with little known info about each of its six members. Before a true plan can be set up, though, most of the alliance runs out, searching for their enemy. As only Ichiya and Jura left behind, Jura is attacked by the former, who actually turns out to be Gemini, Celestial Spirits serving Angel, one of the members of the Oración Seis, with the real Ichiya having been beaten up badly. Having infiltrated their meeting, Angel now knows about the alliance's planned ambush.

With ten of the twelve members of Allied Forces still searching for the Oración Seis' base, the airship Christina, which they were planning to use in their battle, arrives overhead but is suddenly blown up. The surprised Allied Forces are then greeted by the Oración Seis themselves, who made the first move. Happy, Wendy and Carla hide behind a rock, while everyone else tries to fight back. However, they are rapidly and effortlessly defeated by the six, with everyone lying on the ground, and Erza ending up lethally poisoned by Cubellios during her brief scuffle with Cobra. Oración Seis' leader Brain then prepares to finish the Mages off with his Dark Rondo, but is overly surprised in noticing a frightened Wendy hiding behind a rock.

Brain proceeds to kidnap her, recognizing her as the "Sky Sorceress". Happy mistakenly gets carried away with her while Brain readies to finish off the downed Allies before departing. However, they are saved by Jura, with the Wizard Saint having arrived with Ichiya.

Ichiya proceeds to use his Healing Perfume to heal everyone's injuries, but is surprised to learn that his Magic can't stop the poison that Erza is infected with. Erza then asks someone to chop off her poisoned arm, which Lyon tries to do and nearly succeeds before Gray stops him. In the midst of the argument, Carla calms everyone down by saying that Wendy can save her without the need for unnecessary sacrifices, since she is the Sky Dragon Slayer, capable of employing healing Magic, much to everyone's dismay. Realizing that they need Wendy's help, everyone now agrees that their new mission is to find and rescue Wendy and Happy from the Oración Seis.

At an abandoned city, Brain tells everyone that Wendy possesses healing Magic and that they can use her abilities to heal him, much to their dismay, and with Cobra commenting that with him they'd rapidly find Nirvana. Brain tells Racer to go fetch him, and for Cobra, Angel, and Hoteye to search for Nirvana. He also says that even if Wendy doesn't want to help them, she will when she finds out who she is healing, and that Nirvana is a Magic which make light and darkness switch places.

Meanwhile, everyone splits up to try and find Wendy and Happy. Lucy remains with the downed Erza and Hibiki. Natsu, Gray and Carla are searching for their friends, Natsu asks about Wendy's Dragon Slayer Magic, and learns that Wendy volunteered for the mission just to meet him, and that the Dragon Grandeeney, who taught and raised Wendy, disappeared about 7 years ago, just like Igneel, the Dragon who raised Natsu and Metalicana, the Dragon who raised Gajeel. The group is subsequently attacked by the Dark Guild Naked Mummy, who they ready to fight. Elsewhere, the other groups of Allied Forces run across other Dark Guilds subject to Oración Seis.

Meanwhile, Racer returns to the headquarters carrying a large, cross-shaped coffin, and the person in it is revealed to be Jellal Fernandes, seemingly in a comatose state due to Etherion's effect, and whom is said by Brain to know the location of Nirvana, having once been a member of the Magic Council. Happy and Wendy are both surprised to see him still alive.[10] Outside, Natsu and Gray are briefly shown fighting Naked Mummy. Back inside, Happy tries to convince Wendy not to save him due to what he did to Erza, but Wendy, further terrified by Brain threatening Jellal with a dagger, says that she loved him and owes him a great debt, she is then given 5 minutes by Brain to make up her mind. Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray are shown having defeated Naked Mummy, and trying to extort its top members the location of Oración Seis' base. The other members of Allied Forces obtained victory as well, with the exception of Ichiya, who was captured. Natsu, Gray and Carla have reached Oración Seis' base, and the former's screams prompts Racer, on Brain's order, to go outside and assault them. Gray engages him in combat while Natsu and Carla reach the cave their friends are in.


	21. Oracion Seis Part 2

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

Just to see Jellal well and alive, a crying Wendy having healed him. Natsu rushes against him, but Jellal rapidly takes him out with a spell, unexpectedly doing the same with Brain, and then leaving. The group leaves the place to go and heal Erza, with Carla carrying an unconscious Wendy, and Brain, thinking that Jellal wants to keep Nirvana all for himself, orders Cobra, from a far place, to follow him. The confrontation between Gray and Racer continues, and, as Carla and Happy carry Natsu and Wendy away, they are spotted by Racer, who rushes towards them and had knocked them out the air. Natsu catches all of his unconscious friends and runs. Just as Racer is about to catch up to them, Gray prevents him from continuing the chase with Ice-Make: Rampart. Natsu makes a run for it, and Gray continues his battle. Elsewhere, Jellal is shown having knocked a Erigor member unconscious and robbed him of his clothes and, as he leaves wearing said clothes, he whispers Erza's name to himself.

As Natsu runs away carrying his unconscious friends, he is contacted by Hibiki through the use of his Archive, with which he sends Natsu a map to find them. He then explains the mechanics of his Magic to Lucy, who, glad to know Wendy's safe, swears she'll protect Erza until the little healer arrives. Meanwhile, Racer renounces to chase after Natsu, stating that he wants to kill Gray, who stopped him in his tracks twice. After displaying his astonishing speed, he uses Dead Grand Prix to summon forth many armed motorbikes, on which he and Gray start a chase, exchanging blows. The two run across Lyon and Sherry, and the former joins the fight on Gray's motorbike, destroying Racer's with Ice-Make: Eagle. Racer responds by destroying their motorbike and, then start dodging all of their Ice-Make spells, expressing surprise when the two remove their shirts, true to their strange habit. Avoided all of their attacks, he hits them, and states he'll finish them off. However, Lyon tells Gray he has found Racer's weakness.

Gray and Lyon confab a bit, and then Gray is suddenly and unexpectedly blocked in a very high pillar of ice by Lyon, who states he doesn't need him, and that the glory this time belongs to Lamia Scale. He and Sherry then ready to fight Racer, but Sherry is rapidly taken out by Racer. Before he can be struck too, Lyon uses Ice-Make: Hedgehog to cover himself in ice spikes, stating that Racer won't be able to hit him, and claiming that his fatal weakness is his low offensive capability while trying to lead him away. However, Racer breaks through Lyon's ice and rapidly hits him several times.

He then draws a knife and points it at Lyon's throat, stating that, with his speed, all that he needs to finish opponents off his that knife, with which he can cut their throat open. He adds that, despite his young overconfidence being okay, Racer is an Oración Seis, the wrong opponent to pick a fight. However, Lyon's reveals to have truly find Racer's weakness: his Magic doesn't enhance his movement speed tremendously, but instead slows down the perception of time for everyone in a given area aside from himself, making it seem like he moves at unholy speeds.

Racer's Slowing Magic, however, affects only a certain area, and this allows the ones outside of it to see him moving normally. In that moment, Gray is shown breaking free of the ice pillar with a bow in his hands, capable of seeing Racer clearly from such distance. As Racer realizes that everything was part of the two's plan, Gray shoots his arrow. Remembering his pray to be faster than anyone, Racer is defeated by the ice attack.

Gray, Lyon and Sherry gather, commenting on the victory, Racer, however, unwilling to accept his defeat, raises on his legs and reveals an explosive Lacrima device strapped to his chest, charging forth to take Gray's life alongside his own. However, Lyon pushes Gray aside and tackles Racer, with the two of them falling off the cliff while the Lacrima explodes, seemingly taking the lives of them both, much to Gray's and Sherry's dismay. Natsu hears the explosion, and so does Brain, incredulous that the Allied Forces managed to take the life of an Oración Seis. Angered, he wakes Midnight up and orders him to eliminate all of their opponents. Midnight states he will.

Gray, alarmed, forms ice stairs to go examine the site of the explosion and search for Lyon, whom he's sure can't be dead. Meanwhile, Sherry starts to act strangely, wondering who is to blame for her beloved one's apparent death.

Jura is shown fighting Hoteye, who assaults him by surprise, their Earth Magic, respectively making the ground hard and making it soft, clashing as Hoteye wonders which one is stronger. Jura replies that the one that has stronger conviction will always prevail no matter the quality of Magic, with Hoteye answering that the ones always on top are the rich. Meanwhile, Natsu reached Lucy and Hibiki, and, having been awakened from her state of unconsciousness alongside Happy, Carla, and Mass Extinction while Wendy goes on to heal Erza from the poison, at the same time wondering whether Jellal really did Erza the terrible things they told her.

Meanwhile, Jellal is shown walking in a strange place, with Cobra following him without him realizing. The Oración Seis' member wonders why he can't hear his thoughts. Jellal is then shown having stopped before a large tree, with chains protruding from it. Much to Cobra's enthusiasm, Jellal destroys the tree, and a pillar of light is released from it. Elsewhere, Wendy finishes healing Erza, much to her comrades' happiness. However, such joy is interrupted by the sudden appearance of the light column from the ground, not too far from them: back to where Jellal is, Cobra rejoices, as from the beam of light, which is seemingly starting to gather darkness from the surrounding area, a tower peeps out: Nirvana. Everyone in the vicinity, both Team Light and Oración Seis, realizes that, and Midnight is seen congratulating an incredulous Brain, stating that now he'll kill all of their enemies before Midnight falls. Realizing that Jellal must be where Nirvana is, Natsu rushes in that direction, willing to stop him so that Erza doesn't have to meet him again, but the girl concerned seems to overhear, slowly opening her eyes while Mass Extinction uses her _Velociraptor_ Soul to go with Natsu.

Everyone is shocked to see Nirvana appear, with the powerful Magic making communication via Archive between Hibiki, Eve and Ren difficult. While Gray searches for Lyon, Sherry stays still, silently blaming him for Lyon's supposed death, as her expression turns more and more evil. As Hoteye, having witnessed Nirvana and laughed happily, rejoicing in it, starts acting strange and screaming desperately as if he were in pain, Jura stares alarmed at him. Hibiki tells Lucy they should go after Natsu, but the group notices Erza has disappeared. Wendy starts crying, stating that the whole matter is her fault, for she was the one healing Jellal, and Hibiki unexpectedly attacks her with a spell, much to the others' dismay. Elsewhere, Natsu rapidly gets rid of Racer' personal Guild, Harpuia, which was blocking his path, stating that he won't let Jellal get near Erza. Lucy's group is then shown running in the same direction as Natsu, with Hibiki, carrying an unconscious Wendy on his shoulders, claiming that he had to do that. He tells the others that he knows what Nirvana is, but didn't tell everyone back at the meeting since it might have brought doubt about his loyalties. Nirvana is a spell that makes people switch between light and dark, and what they just saw is the first stage that makes people who waver between good and bad switch places, which is why he knocked out Wendy when she was having doubts.


	22. Oracion Seis Part 3

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

This is shown when Sherry, who is traumatized by Lyon's supposed death, readies a Doll Attack: Wood Doll and uses it to attack and knock out Gray. Similarly, Hoteye, after his seeming previous crisis from before, is shown turning good, stating that he wanted money simply because his goal is to find his long-lost brother. He hugs a surprised Jura, stating they should put an end to his evil comrades' plan of using Nirvana and teach them what wonderful thing love is.

Elsewhere, Eve, seemingly separated from Ren, falls prey to Midnight, and is easily defeated by him, lamenting the fact that his Magic can't hit the Oración Seis' member. Midnight readies to finish him off. With Lucy's group running towards the pillar of light, Happy brings up the fact that, if the alignment-changing ability of Nirvana is true, then those belonging to the Dark Guilds will switch to good. Hibiki says that's a possibility, but claims that, if Nirvana were to activate its second stage, then it could be used to target specific people such as a Guild, and its members would go on a killing spree, much to Lucy's dismay. Hibiki claims they have to stop Nirvana , or the legal Guilds in the world will be destroyed, as Natsu continues running towards the light.

As Natsu continues running, he spots Gray, seemingly lying unconscious in a river. Natsu rushes toward him, but is lured onto a raft, and is almost killed by Gray before being saved by Lucy and the gang, with Sagittarius shooting an arrow to stop Gray. They at first thought that Gray had turned evil due to Nirvana, but realize that he is an impostor as he starts listing data about them. The impostor then poses as Lucy and lifts her shirt, up which makes the guys happy, and trouble Lucy. She later tells Sagittarius to shoot Hibiki, and when Lucy forces closed Sagittarius' gate and tells Carla to take Wendy somewhere safe, the fake Lucy re-summons Sagittarius to shoot Carla and Wendy out of the sky. Before she does, Angel shows up, revealing herself as a Celestial Spirit Mage, and the impostor is revealed to be Gemini, the same Celestial Spirit who attacked Jura and Ichiya.

Realizing that everyone else is incapacitated, Lucy has no choice but to fight Angel herself. She summons Aquarius to fight, but Angel responds by summoning Scorpio, Aquarius's boyfriend. Neither chooses to fight and they go on a date. Angel then scolds Lucy for not knowing the relations between her Spirits. Lucy resorts to using her trump card Loke, but Angel summons Aries, a dear friend of Loke. This greatly shocks Loke, Lucy and Hibiki.[25] Angel proceeds to explain that she was the one who killed Hibiki's former lover, as well as Loke and Aries' former master, Karen Lilica, and took Aries' from her. This has Hibiki almost succumb to Nirvana, but he seemingly manages to stifle. Lucy tries to dismiss Loke instead of having him fight Aries, but he refuses, since they were summoned by different people and have to fight for their masters' sake. Loke quickly gains the upper hand since Aries isn't a combat Spirit, so Angel summons Caelum and ruthlessly shoots through Aries just to reach Loke, revealing that she can summon two Spirits at a time. Angel's act of cruelty greatly horrifies Lucy. Due to the damage from Caelum, both Loke and Aries are forced to return to the Celestial Spirit Realm to heal. Before they completely vanish, Loke apologizes to Lucy, and Aries says she's happy he found a kind owner.

Enraged, Lucy summons Taurus, but Angel re-summons Gemini who poses as Lucy, distracting the charging Spirit, and uses Caelum to knock out Taurus. Without any energy left, Lucy begs Angel to release Aries from her contract in an final act of desperation. Lucy claims she deserves happiness together with Loke. Angel agrees, and declares that the price for Aries' freedom will be Lucy's life. Angel orders Gemini to kill her, but Gemini manages to feel Lucy's love for Celestial Spirits and cries, saying they can't kill her, greatly angering Angel and prompting her to close Gemini's gate. Hibiki suddenly appears and grabs Lucy's neck from behind, prompting both her and Angel to believe that he has fallen prey to Nirvana. However, this is just an act to trick Angel, and he tells Lucy that he is going to transfer a high-level spell into her head through his Archive. Lucy is shown entering into a trance and reciting an incantation, as Angel angrily charges towards her wielding Caelum. Angel angrily charges towards Lucy wielding Caelum, but the girl enters a trance and recites an incantation, casting the Urano Metria spell against Angel and defeating her. Lucy is shown waking up from the trance seconds after, oblivious of what just happened.

Lucy notes the presence of her companions, and then rushes toward Natsu. However, Angel suddenly rises from the water and tries one final attack to take down Lucy with Caelum, but fails. She then faints as she remembers her prayer of fading into the sky like an angel. Although her attack failed, she did make the raft Natsu was on sail down a waterfall, with Lucy having boarded it to protect her friend, and the two fall over together. Elsewhere, Brain is incredulous that Angel has been defeated too. He states he won't let the deaths of his comrades to go to waste, and that he'll crush the light. However, in the river, Angel is shown floating, alive and claiming she's not dead.

Erza is shown running in the woods, while reminiscing the time spent with Jellal and wondering what he's doing in such a place. Elsewhere, Hoteye explains Nirvana's mechanics to Jura, stating that all he wanted was to find his brother, and for that he needed money: that's why he committed such evil deeds. He then goes one to comically compare Jura's head to the potatoes he used to eat with his brother, much to the Jura's dismay.

Ren is shown to be rapidly defeated by Midnight as well, with the Oración Seis's member wondering whether there aren't stronger opponents around. Carla has brought Wendy in a safe place, and the girl proceeds to tell her the story of her encounter with Jellal: they happily traveled together for a month after Wendy was strangely left behind by Grandeeney, but one day, Jellal pronounced the mysterious word: "Anima", which prompted him to leave Wendy at Cait Shelter, stating that traveling further with him would have been too dangerous. As she states that she still believes Jellal to be kind despite all of his seeming bad actions and she wonders whether he still remembers about her, Erza is shown arriving at Nirvana's location, where she finds Jellal.

The two meet, much to the still hidden Cobra's dismay, and Erza is surprised to learn that Jellal has lost all his memory except for the her name, something which reveals to Cobra why he couldn't read his memory. Jellal asks her if she know something about his identity and about this "Erza", something which fills her eyes with tears. She then proceeds to tell him that she is Erza, and lists everything he did in the past, Something which makes Jellal deeply sad, since he can't believe what he has done.


	23. Oracion Seis Part 4

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

In the meantime, Lucy wakes up to find her wounds treated and her body clad in a different outfit. It is revealed that Natsu also got a new outfit by Virgo, who passed through her own gate since Lucy was out of Magic Power. Later Sherry appears and tries to attack them with her Doll Attack, but she is tackled from behind by Gray. She finally reverts to herself when Lyon appears alive and well, having survived the explosion, much to everyone's relief. Wendy and Carla are surprised by the fact that Nirvana's black light when it turns white, and Happy is shown dragging Hibiki out of the river, hoping everyone is alright.

Back at Nirvana, Cobra reveals himself and asks Jellal how did he manage to discover the Magic's location and why he unsealed it, to which he responds that was the doing of a voice in his dreams, which made him remember the Magic's whereabouts. He then reveals that he unsealed it in order to destroy it by a Square of Self-Destruction on Nirvana. Cobra tries desperately to obtain the spell's deactivation codes, but to no effect. Jellal then reveals to have cast the spell on himself as well, being willing to die to make amends for his sins and to free Erza of his burden, taking her sadness away with him. Erza, however, rushes towards him with tears in her eyes, calling his name.

As Erza, bent over Jellal, cries for him not to die, as he should remember everything he has done and make up for it living, Brain appears, and, by no means alarmed by Jellal's spell on Nirvana, reminds him that he's, in fact, the one who taught Jellal the spell in the first place, before rapidly nullifying it, much to Cobra's joy. Nirvana's second stage is finally activated, and the Magic reveals its form as a gigantic building moving on six, large spider-like legs. Erza and Jellal manage to cling on the structure, and the former, despite Jellal's depression for not having stopped the Magic manages to convince him to deactivate the suicidal spell, showing him her comrades, who are clinging on Nirvana's legs too, ready to confront Oración Seis and stop Nirvana. She says they'll never give up, being connected through hope, and spurs Jellal to live on and see the future with his own eyes.

Natsu, Mass Extinction, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Carla, Jura, Hoteye and Ichiya are shown to have hang on to Nirvana's legs. Natsu starts suffering from motion sickness and falls, but is saved by Happy's sudden appearance. While the others climb the legs, Natsu and Happy fly to the structure's top in order to access it immediately. Inside, Brain shows Cobra the city of the ancient lying in Nirvana, and then takes control of the building and readies to move it towards a certain guild. However, Natsu suddenly appears, and Brain orders Cobra to take care of him.

Cobra and his snake companion Cubellios hit Natsu and Happy several times, with the reptile being revealed to possess wings, which allow him and his master to fly. Meanwhile, Wendy and Carla find out, much to their shock, that the direction Nirvana is heading to is that of their Guild Cait Shelter.[36] Natsu attempts to attack Cobra, but finds it impossible to hit him due to Cobra hearing all of his thoughts. Meanwhile, Gray and Lucy meet up with Jura and Hoteye. Having been reassured that Hoteye isn't bad anymore, they listen to his story about the Nirvit, the neutral tribe which, in order to obtain peace, created Nirvana 400 years ago. As they discuss, Midnight suddenly appears. Hoteye, revealing that his true name is Richard, tells his newly-found friends to leave and find Brain, as he readies to fight Midnight. Meanwhile, Natsu continues his aerial battle with Cobra, and only manages to land blows on him when he stops thinking while he attacks. Having found a worthy opponent, Cobra transforms his arms into Dragon's claws, revealing himself as the Poison Dragon Slayer, much to Natsu and Happy's dismay.

Having landed some blows on Natsu with his claws, Cobra has Cubellios produce a poisonous mist from his mouth. Having consumed it, he proceeds to use Poison Dragon's Roar on Natsu and Happy, poisoning both Natsu and Happy. Cobra then goes on to make a distinction between "Old style" and "New style" Dragon Slayers: Natsu belongs to the first category, having learnt his Magic from a Dragon, and Cobra to the second, having implanted Dragon Lacrima inside his body to gain Dragon Slayer Magic, much like Laxus Dreyar. He proceeds to declare "New style" Dragon Slayers as the "true" ones due to Dragons being extinct, despite Natsu angrily stating that Igneel is alive. The two continue to fight, and Natsu, with both he and Happy severely weakened by Cobra's poison, asks his friend to let him go. Cobra hears his thoughts and finds out Natsu wants to use his Fire Dragon's Roar. Having jumped and grabbed his head before he can do so, however, he readies to smash him on the ground tens of meters below them. As they fall, however, Natsu roars out extremely loud like a true Dragon, something which it's heard throughout Nirvana. With his superhuman hearing, the roar acts as a powerful attack against Cobra, who falls to the ground alone, seemingly defeated, much to Brain's dismay.

Natsu and Happy, exhausted, fall to the ground as well, with Natsu's motion sickness appearing. However, Cobra, again on his feet, appears before them, and readies to finish Natsu off. Before he can do so, however, he's shot in the back by Brain. Cobra hears Brain's thoughts, with Oración Seis' leader thinking that, if they can't defeat such an average Guild, his underlings are nothing more than trash. Remembering his prayer to hear the voice of his friend Cubellios, Cobra falls unconscious to the ground. Natsu angrily chastises Brain for doing such a thing to a comrade, but Brain shrugs it off, stating that he has taken an interest in Natsu and that he'll make him his first puppet through the use of Nirvana. Meanwhile, Hoteye is shown to have seemingly defeated Midnight. Brain's "son", believing that if he loses his "father" will abandon him, tries to run for it, but Hoteye uses a combination of his Heaven's Eye and Liquid Ground to spot Midnight and attack him again, stating that Oración Seis will end today.

Gray, Lucy and Jura catch up to Natsu and Happy, with both of them being too exhausted and weakened to put up a fight against Brain, who's dragging Natsu, also afflicted by his motion sickness, away. Oración Seis' leader states he'll make Natsu a subordinate of his using Nirvana, which will soon reach Cait Shelter, something which shocks everyone. Jura asks Brain why he's moving Nirvana towards that Guild, and, when the other doesn't answer and mocks them, he rapidly attacks him with his powerful Earth Magic, much to Brain's dismay. Jura goes on to say that he won't let Brain sleep until he reveals his goals, while Gray and Lucy watch on in surprise and admiration.


	24. Oracion Seis Part 5

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

Jura and Brain engage in a brief battle, with Oración Seis' leader attacking the Wizard Saint with his Darkness Magic. Jura, however, uses his signature Iron Rock Wall to parry all of Brain's attacks, and then rapidly proceeds to defeat Brain with Supreme King Rock Crush. Brain wonders how they lost, as that man promised them that they'd never lose. He then remembers his prayer, for his "son" Midnight not to vanish as well. The others note that the lines of his face are disappearing, as Wendy and Carla manage to reach them.

Meanwhile, Midnight is shown rising on his feet again and rapidly defeating Hoteye, claiming that now he's a Mage stronger than his father. Hoteye, as he falls, remembers his prayer, to see his brother's face one last time. Brain, still lying on the ground, notes that five "prayers" have already disappeared, and only Midnight is left. Wendy uses her Troia spell to momentarily eliminate Natsu's motion sickness, and the group resolves to stop Nirvana, which, despite Brain's defeat, is still moving on track towards Cait Shelter due to Midnight's presence.

In Cait Shelter, Master Roubaul is informed of Nirvana heading towards them. He states that they should trust their allies still fighting out there, and that, maybe, it's time for them to make amend for their sins. Meanwhile, the ones on Nirvana try thinking of a plan to stop the building from reaching Wendy's Guild, with Wendy herself running away on her own, stating that she might have an idea. Hoteye seemingly communicates telepathically with the group, stating that they'll find Midnight under the throne room, and that stopping him will stop Nirvana. However, this is revealed to be a deception, with the one having sent the telepathic communication being, in fact, Brain. When Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Jura, and Mass Extinction reach the indicated place, they are caught in a huge explosion.

Erza and Jellal are seen hearing the explosion. Seconds after, Midnight appears before them. Jellal tells Erza to stay back, as he readies to fight Oración Seis' most powerful member. At the site of the explosion, Mass Extinction, Natsu, Gray and Lucy are shown to be almost unscathed: Jura protected them with his Iron Rock Wall, taking all the brunt of the explosion on himself. He says that he's glad they're safe before falling unconscious, with the three running up to him. Elsewhere, Wendy and Carla search for Jellal: the very same Jellal who's shown falling to the ground, rapidly defeated by Midnight, much to Erza's dismay, who's left alone to face him.

Erza realizes that Jellal's defeat is due to him having used up a lot of Magic Power with the Square of Self-Destruction. She attacks Midnight with a pair of slashes, but finds it impossible to hit him, with the swords' direction changing as she strikes. Midnight then proceeds to magically strangle Erza with her own armor, which tightens, immobilizing and disarming her. She manages to break free of it, and requips her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Midnight then proceeds to explain the nature of his Magic, Reflector, which has the power to twist and distort anything; distorted attacks can be redirected to the attacker, and distorted light gives birth to illusions; Erza charges forward.

Meanwhile, while tending to Jura's wounds, Natsu, Gray and Lucy are surprised to see Brain's staff, Klodoa, talk and declare itself as the seventh member of Oración Seis. Erza sends many swords flying at Midnight, but he deflects them all, strangles Erza with her armor once again, and dodges another sword thrown at him by her, before striking Erza with Spiral Pain and heavily injuring her. Midnight and Klodoa go on to explain, respectively, to Jellal and Natsu's group why they chose Cait Shelter as the first guild to destroy: its members are the descendants of the Nirvit who created Nirvana, and thus the only ones capable of re-sealing it. As Midnight rejoices at the thought of the Nirvit slaughtering each other due to Nirvana, Jellal says he's disgusting. Midnight replies that Jellal isn't better than him, and that he has caused a lot of suffering to many people. He then invites him to join the Oración Seis. However, Erza raises back on her feet, a new armor requipped, stating that she knows of the light dwelling within Jellal, something which makes him happy.

The two resume their fight, and, this time, Erza rapidly gets the upper hand, striking Midnight different times, due to the weaknesses of his Magic, which she worked out: Reflector doesn't work on human bodies, and it can only refract one area at a time, either the one around Midnight's body or the one around the enemy. In addition, her Robe of Yūen she reequipped is an elastic attire, preventing Midnight from tying Erza up tightly with it.

Erza claims the victory is hers, but Midnight laughs, stating that, at midnight, which is ringing in that moment, his powers reach their peak. He then transforms into a large monster, attacking and stabbing the two. However, this is revealed to be an illusion of Midnight's Reflector, useless before Erza's artificial eye. Erza finishes the last member of Oración Seis off with a slash, and Midnight falls unconscious, thinking about his prayer, to fall into slumber in a quiet place.

Natsu, Mass Extinction, Gray and Lucy are shown engaging Klodoa in a clumsy battle, with the stick hitting them around. However, Klodoa realizes that all of the Oración Seis have been defeated, and this terrifies him, because now he will appear: usually sealed away by the Organic Link Magic connected to the six members of Oración Seis, the Six Prayers, Brain's alternate, devious personality who loves destruction, Zero, will now be released. This proves to be true, as Zero himself makes his appearance on the scene, rapidly and effortlessly taking out Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Mass Extinction. He ruthlessly kills Klodoa himself, and then readies to fire Nirvana against Cait Shelter, to satisfy his eagerness for destruction.

Wendy and Carla reach Jellal and Erza, and the former, not being recognized by him, is informed that he has lost all of his memories. Meanwhile, Zero fires off Nirvana on Cait Shelter, with Master Roubaul resignedly stating that such is their fate, to reckon their heavy sins. However, the blast misses by a margin, due to the sudden appearance of the Christina airship, flying again, and with the other members of the Allied Forces on board. Hibiki, through the use of his Archive, proceeds to communicate his allies on Nirvana' how to stop the wandering building: they'll have to destroy the six Lacrima crystals empowering it, each placed in a different leg, in twenty minutes, before Nirvana can fire again. Shortly after, Zero sends a communication to everyone, stating he'll be waiting at one of the Lacrima crystals to defend it, making Nirvana's destruction difficult.

There are, still, only three Mages left to fight, and Wendy claims to possess no offensive ability. This problem is solved, however, when Natsu, Gray and Lucy, spurred by their companions, stand on their feet again, ready to accomplish their goal.[51] Natsu chooses the crystal number 1, Gray chooses 2, Lucy chooses 3, Ichiya goes for 4, Erza takes 5 and then gives the task to destroy 6 to Jellal, stating that Natsu still believes him to be evil, and that for now they shouldn't let him know about Jellal.

As Ichiya moves with difficulty towards crystal 4, due to him being still tied to a pole by a dark guild, Natsu reached crystal 1 and readies to fight Zero, who's standing there. Elsewhere, before they split up, Erza reveals that it was likely for Zero to be at crystal 1, due to Natsu having an excellent nose and boundless will to fight, and that he'll be able to handle the matter. As she pronounces Natsu's name, however, Jellal appears shocked, a wicked expression taking shape on his face as he walks away. Natsu engages Zero in combat without managing to hit him, and instead being struck himself numerous times by the opponent's Darkness Magic and by his physical blows. Jellal suddenly appears and blasts Natsu with a spell, having seemingly returned to his evil personality.

However, he instead reveals that he sees Natsu as "a fire of hope", proving to be still good, and reveals him that he has lost his memories. As Natsu, angered, attacks him and reprimands him for his past actions, Zero uses his Dark Capriccio against them, and Jellal steps before Natsu, taking the brunt of the attack on himself, reminding the latter about the same thing Simon did for Erza in the Tower of Heaven. Having fallen to the ground, Jellal offers Natsu some golden fire, the Flame of Rebuke, to consume and to revitalize Natsu. Jellal tells Natsu that even though he could not remember his crimes, he could not be forgiven for them, and that Natsu had to defeat Zero. Meanwhile, Wendy is shown at crystal 6, with Jellal having asked her to destroy the crystal in his place, because with the young girl too exhausted to use her healing Magic, Jellal decided to go and heal Natsu himself. Remembering Jellal's kind encouragement, for her to eat the "heaven" through her Dragon Slayer powers in order to obtain offensive power, Wendy readies herself.

At crystal 1, Natsu finally accepts Jellal's flame, with the latter stating that he believes in the man Erza believes in before passing out. His fire spell proves to be extremely powerful, as, consuming it, Natsu enters Dragon Force, much to Zero's dismay, who had now been struck by Natsu several times.[55] With Natsu commenting that the sensation is the same as when he ate Etherion, the two resume their battle. At crystal 3, a downed Lucy, who states she has no Magic power left to destroy the crystal, is surprised to see Gemini sudden appear. The Celestial Spirit, turning into herself, offers Lucy her help in destroying the crystal. Natsu and Zero continue their battle, and, despite the former's Dragon Force, Zero retains the upper hand. As Natsu's comrades get ready to attack the respective crystals, praying for Natsu to be safe and to do it in time, Zero brutalizes and badmouths Natsu, stating that he can't beat him, the leader of Oración Seis, on his own. Natsu, however, rises on his feet, stating that he's not alone, because his comrades' power is running through his body. He then charges towards Zero, readying to use his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade against Zero's ultimate attack: Genesis Zero.


	25. Oracion Seis Finale

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

As everyone readies to attack the crystals, Natsu and Zero clash: the latter's Genesis Zero seems to overwhelm Natsu, but Natsu manages to literally devour it using the golden flames he was granted, and then reveals an astonished Zero the true power of a Dragon Slayer, roaring out loudly as the image of an imposing Dragon appears behind him. He proceeds to hit Zero, and finishes Oración Seis' leader off with his Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade, sending him crashing through the Lacrima crystal just as his comrades attack theirs, thus destroying Nirvana.

Following the destruction of the Lacrima crystals, Nirvana starts to fall apart, and everyone tries to make it outside. Wendy and Carla and are saved by Jura, Natsu and Jellal by Hoteye. With everyone safe, the gathered group is introduced Jellal and told that he lost his memory; despite his past, evil deeds, having helped them out, he's considered a friend. During a private conversation, Erza and Jellal reconcile, with the woman telling him that she'll be at his side to help him while he gets back his memories, and Erza tries to add something, but is interrupted by the arrival of the Council's 4th Custody Enforcement Unit, led by Lahar. The man explains that the Council has now been restored, and that they are here to capture certain criminals.

The army starts with Hoteye, for his past sins as an Oración Seis member, despite him having being turned good by Nirvana. Jura tries to speak against them, but Hoteye decides to be arrested since he can never be rid of his sins even if he turned good. Before he gets taken away, Jura tells him that he will continue the search for his younger brother in his place, and asks for his name. Hoteye says his name is Wally Buchanan, and Erza, surprised, instantly tells them that she knows him and that he is alive and well, traveling across the continent with his good friends. This makes Hoteye burst into tears, and realize that there is hope for those who believe in the light. He is taken into custody with no regrets or worries.

Lahar proceeds to tell them that they are after another person, even more dangerous than the Oración Seis: Jellal. For his crimes of infiltrating and destroying the Council, as well as firing Etherion, he's to be arrested.[60] Wendy tries to convince Lahar to change his mind and protests that Jellal could not even remember what he did, but Lahar refuses, and says ignorance of one's crimes is no excuse and that Jellal will either receive execution or life imprisonment. Jellal remains calm, accepting his punishment and thanking Erza for everything she has done. Erza looks on helplessly as her long-lost friend is about to be taken away from her permanently just after reuniting. As she thinks that she can't let Jellal go, Natsu attacks the soldiers, saying he won't allow Jellal to be taken away since Jellal is one of them now. Natsu tells Jellal that he has to stay by Erza's side for her sake, much to Jellal's distress, with his new friends exposing themselves and risking their freedom for him, who's resigned to turn himself in. Just as Lahar orders his underlings to arrest them all, after making a terribly difficult decision, Erza cries for them to stop, stating she'll take responsibility herself, and tells them that they can take Jellal away, much to his relief. Before being taken into custody, Jellal manages to remember one final thing, Erza's surname, Scarlet, stemming from her hair, and openly tells it before bidding farewell to Erza, with her sadly saying the same.

Following Hoteye and Jellal's arrest, the group feels dejected, and Erza is shown sitting alone. She remembers her slave days, when, due to her not having a surname, Jellal came up with Scarlet, due to the color of her hair, and says he will never forget her name. She bursts into massive tears, and pronouncing Jellal's name, starts crying desperately, watching the incoming sunrise bearing the same color as her hair.

Joining the friends that were on the Christina and arriving at Cait Shelter, everyone gets new clothes to restore their torn up ones. They meet up with the people of the Guild, and, after receiving their sincere thanks from Roubaul, the most exuberant members of Team Light try to celebrate, but then notice Roubaul upset. Cait Shelter's Master goes on to explain that they are not, in fact, the descendants of the Nirvit, but the Nirvit tribe itself. He explains that 400 years ago he was the one who created Nirvana to stop the wars raging throughout the country, and founded a village on the machine itself, which enjoyed a time of prosperity. However the darkness that they removed from the targets found its way to the Nirvit tribe itself, and made the people kill everyone in cold blood, with only Roubaul managing to escape and eventually dying, just to live on as a spirit. He sealed Nirvana away, since he couldn't destroy it himself, and settled in an abandoned town to watch over the machine until someone could destroy it. He swore and remained in solitude for some time, until a child with Jellal's appearance appeared carrying an unconscious Wendy, asking him to take care of her, to which Roubaul agreed. Wendy then woke up and asked where she was, since her companion told her that he was going to take her to a guild. Roubaul, not wanting Wendy to feel sad, said that the place was, in fact, a guild, and used his extremely powerful Magic to turn the wrecked town into a guild and create illusory people to be part of it.

Now that the burden of Nirvana is destroyed, the guild members start to disappear, and, as Wendy, in despair, is told by Roubaul that she no longer needs illusory companions, having found real ones. As Roubaul himself, his task completed, starts disappearing, Wendy runs towards him, but he vanishes before she can reach him, telling her that's just the beginning and that the future awaits her, thanking her newly-acquired comrades and asking them to look after her and Carla.

Her Cait Shelter mark gone from her arm, Wendy desperately cries out for Roubaul with tears in her eyes, as everyone else stare on silently. Erza nears Wendy and kneels behind her, telling her that she knows it's hard to have someone close disappear, but that her comrades will help her bear that sadness. She then invites her back with them to Fairy Tail.

The group from Fairy Tail, alongside the new entries Wendy and Carla, sails back towards their Guild, having parted with their friends from the Allied Forces. Lucy has obtained Angel's three Gold keys, Gemini, Scorpio and Aries and her Silver key Caelum, favorably impressed by her kind attitude towards Celestial Spirits. The group reaches Fairy Tail, were they are welcomed back, with great excitement about Wendy and her Dragon Slayer Magic which shocked them at first. A great party is organized for the occasion, and everyone is happy. While his guildmates celebrate, Mystogan is briefly shown glancing at them before disappearing. A few days later, Fairy Tail is in turmoil: much to everyone's excitement and happiness, Fairy Tail's strongest Mage, Gildarts Clive, will return, having been away three years on a mission which nobody could complete in 100 years.


	26. Edolas Part 1

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

After a boat ride, the team, Wendy and Carla arrive at the Fairy Tail Guild. Wendy immediately thanks the guild for inviting her to join and is soon surrounded by the excited guild members who are thrilled with her cuteness and with Carla being a female Happy. Erza greets Makarov who congratulates them for doing a good job and tells everyone to welcome Wendy and Carla. Levy, Jet and Droy welcomes Lucy while Juvia welcomes Gray with heavy rain from her eyes. Meanwhile, Natsu is describing his fight with Cobra to Elfman, who doesn't believe him. Mirajane then welcomes Wendy and Carla, saying that Carla is like Happy and asking Wendy what her Magic is. Wendy is thrilled to see Mirajane, while Carla is not happy with Mirajane comparing her to Happy.

Wendy explains to everyone that she uses healing Magic and that she is the Sky Dragon Slayer. At first, everyone is stunned by the news, making Wendy think that they did not believe her. But after the initial shock, everyone expresses their happiness to know that she is a Dragon Slayer making Wendy feel right at home. Elsewhere, Gajeel notices that both Natsu and Wendy each own a cat, and wonders that since he is also a Dragon Slayer, he should also have a cat. Makarov suddenly announces that they are going to have a party to celebrate Wendy and Carla joining Fairy Tail. Everyone is having a good time. Wendy comments on the party being fun. During the party, Mystogan appears on the balcony but quickly disappears in a gust of wind after taking one look at Wendy.

A few days later, Wendy, Carla and Lucy are talking about Fairy Tail's Girl Dorm, Fairy Hills when a guild member bursts through the door saying that there is trouble. Suddenly, all throughout Magnolia, bells suddenly ring and Natsu realizes that Gildarts is back. Wendy asks Lucy who Gildarts is, Lucy replies that he was supposed to be Fairy Tail's strongest member, much to Wendy's amazement. The three then notice that Fairy Tail is behaving wilder than ever and Mirajane explains to them that Gildarts hadn't been to Fairy Tail in three years because he was doing a 100-year job.

When Gildarts arrives at the guild, he is surprised to see how much the building and some of his friends had changed. Natsu then, without hesitation, charges toward him for a fight but gets beaten with just one throw. He later talks with Makarov about the mission, and says that he couldn't finish it, greatly shocking everyone since he is their strongest Mage. He later leaves for his home, but tells Natsu to come over since he has something to tell him before accidentally destroying a wall while leaving.

Happy and Natsu head toward Gildarts' home and the first thing he asks is about Natsu's relationship with Lisanna, with the latter quickly becoming upset and telling him that she died 2 years ago before proceeding to leave, until Gildarts stops him and tells him about meeting a a black Dragon and how that Dragon forced him to quit the 100 year mission. Natsu tries to run away, since he believes that the Black Dragon might know where Igneel is and how he could find him, but Gildarts attempts to stop him, showing him the severe injuries he received when the Dragon attacked him. When he tells Natsu that no human could defeat the Dragon, Natsu angrily exclaims that he's called a Dragon Slayer for a reason and then runs off.

At first the two mistake him for Jellal who should have been arrested, but then he mentions that he only took the name of Jellal since he didn't know a thing about this world and this makes Wendy realize that this was the Jellal she met 7 years ago. Before they can receive an answer, Mystogan tells them to leave Magnolia since he can't stop Anima anymore and tells them that Fairy Tail and all of the town will disappear, but Wendy refuses to abandon her friends and tries to run back to warn everyone.

Back at the guild, everyone continues their routine inside due to the rain, but Mirajane and Elfman are getting ready to head out to the church since its close to the anniversary of Lisanna's death. Wendy, still trying to run back to the guild, notices a hole opening in the sky. She manages to make it to the guild but is too late, and the whole town gets sucked up along with the guild. Just as she is about to lose hope, Natsu suddenly bursts out from the wreckage. Mass Extinction just arrived after resting after fighting Oracion Seis.

Carla then flies to where they are and starts talking about a burden she has been carrying ever since she was born in the Earth Land realm. She reveals that she and Happy are from a different world and that the phenomenon that just occurred was because of a problem that their homeland, Edolas, is experiencing. The Magic of Edolas is starting to disappear, so they created Anima to transfer Magic from the Earth Land realm to Edolas.

he reveals that Happy and her were sent by the Queen to carry some sort of mission but Happy forgot about it and she chose to abandon it, still feeling burdened. Despite the dangers they may face, Natsu, Wendy, and Mass Extinction are still determined to go save everyone, and Carla, reluctant at first, decides to follow them after making a few conditions, which includes killing her and Happy if they do anything that could betray them. After making their decision, Happy and Carla use their Aera to fly through the remains of Anima and head straight through to Edolas to save everyone.

Flying through Anima, everyone arrives at Edolas, amazed that such a world exists. Shortly after, Happy and Carla's wings disappear and they fall in a storage building. After finding some disguises, Natsu spots a Fairy Tail guild mark outside the window and runs towards it. However, everyone's behavior there disturbs them.

Shortly after, Lucy spots them and confuses Natsu for their friend. Soon, Carla realizes that the people here are not their friends, but they are the inhabitants of Edolas. Realizing that their friends must be at the Royal City, they prepare to leave but then someone bursts in and tells them that the Fairy Hunter has located them. Shortly after the Royal army arrives, Fairy Tail manages to teleport away to another location. There, Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla learn that Magic is outlawed, Fairy Tail is being treated as a Dark Guild, and it is revealed that the Fairy Hunter is none other than Erza Knightwalker.

Clearing up the misunderstanding, Natsu reveals that they are from Earth Land, and that they are setting out to save their friends, with the others refusing to assist in such a dangerous mission. Along the way, the group bumps into a giant frog and tries to fight it but realize that none of them can use their Magic in Edolas. Luckily, they are saved by Lucy, who decides to give them directions and help them a little.

Arriving in Louen, Lucy takes them to a black market to buy Magic items that they can use to fight. Shortly after they purchase the items, the royal army locates them and Natsu instantly tries his new weapon, which produces a giant blade made from flames. His effort is made useless thanks to the shields that the army uses, and for overusing his already limited weapon in one use. Just then, Wendy accidentally uses her Magic item, which summons a giant twister and sends the army flying some distance, which allows them to escape from the army. Mass Extinction then twists her ring and produces her celestial bronze battle axe.

While hiding out in a building, they hear the army making a rattle and are surprised to see Earth Land Lucy with them. They immediately rush to help her, but are surprised that Lucy can use her own Celestial Spirit Magic, managing to summon Scorpio and Aries to fight the army. While hiding out in a forest, they learn that Lucy used Horologium to hide out against the Anima and that Mystogan is the one who sent her to Edolas. Earth Land Lucy then boasts about currently being the current strongest Fairy Tail Mage as she is the only one who has her Magic with her, and the group then formulates a plan, with Ashley realizing that they may be able to change things in Edolas. Mass Extinction realized that she never actually tried to use her magic her so she reverts her axe back to a ring and successfully uses her _Terataspis_ Soul.

While hiding out at Sikka, Edolas Lucy decides to abandon them and head back to the guild so she can persuade the other guild members to help them. The next morning while wandering around, they spot an airship belonging to the Royal Army, and decide to hijack it so they can make it to the Royal City faster. However, when Lucy tries to summon Loke, Virgo appears instead and their plan hits a major problem. However, they are saved by none other than Natsu's counterpart. When they stop they are surprised to learn that Edolas Natsu has driven them all the way to the Royal City, as well as his split personality of a confident driver to a shy boy who is afraid of Lucy when he's out of a vehicle. When Dragion leaves and the group enters the city, they are surprised to see that Magic isn't outlawed in this town and are shocked when they see a giant Lacrima. They learn that the people at the Royal City claim it to be given to them by a god and the Mages, especially Natsu, are outraged by the King's arrogant nature and greed, with Lucy trying to calm him down. Mass Extinction finds out she has an Edolas counterpart named Jesse Jones with no magic or powers just an ordinary citizen annoyed with her king. She also finds Harry Potter and he doesn't know he got here.

Knowing that their friends are trapped inside the Lacrima crystal, the Mages try to find a way to release them and realize that the King might know a way to undo the spell. Also, Carla starts having visions about the kingdom and some secret routes that they can use, so they decide to infiltrate the palace and have Gemini take on the king's form and his memories so they can find the answer they're looking for. However, they are ambushed and captured by the army led by Edolas Erza. Just when Happy and Carla try to get them to stop, they immediately bow down, call them Exceed, and thank them for their successful mission, greatly shocking them since Carla thought their mission had something to do with the Earth Land realm


	27. Edolas Part 2

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

After Natsu and Wendy are captured, they try to get some answers but have only learned that Lucy will be executed, and that the Exceeds carried out their mission perfectly. Happy and Carla then wake up in a room to meet up with Nadi and Nichiya, who congratulate them too. Shortly after, they learn that originally Queen Shagotte was supposed to send them to Earth Land when they were still in their eggs, ordered them to kill the Dragon Slayers, but then the queen decided to change their mission at the last minute to capturing the Dragon Slayers. However, they had no way to reach them and tell them about the change, so when Carla and Happy brought Natsu and Wendy to Edolas, they unintentionally carried out their mission.

Carla then breaks down because she thought for sure that she was abandoning the mission by helping them rescue their friends, but instead led them to a trap and failed to protect Wendy. However, Happy stands up for Carla by saying that they aren't Edolas' puppets, but Mages of Fairy Tail. They decide to escape and try to save their friends on their own, being labelled as "Fallen" in the process. After a short chase through the town they hide in a wagon, but it rolls down the hill with them on board.

When they wake up, they find themselves in a field and then locate a giant Lacrima, even bigger than the one they saw before, and realize their location as well as where their friends are being held. Shortly after, a farmer shows up and helps them by hiding them from the army and in his house. There, the farmer and his wife treat Happy and Carla with hospitality and they learn that the reason they saved them is because they were banished from the kingdom and therefore they don't listen to their laws. Happy still decides to rescue their friends and tries to think of the next course of action, with Carla still feeling guilty.

However, Marl's words manage to get to Carla, and she regains her senses, deciding to head out along with Happy towards the Royal Capital and save their friends. They jump off the edge of Extalia and then realize that the reason they couldn't fly before was because their minds were troubled, but now there is nothing to worry about and their wings sprout again. As they are leaving the farmer and his wife comment on Happy's growth, and reveal that they are actually his parents and that they are proud of what he has become, as well as having a cute girlfriend.

Back at the Royal Capital, the army captain and Faust learn that the humans of Earth Land can store Magic inside their bodies just like the Exceeds. Faust then says that Queen Shagotte has made an announcement for Lucy's execution.

As a barefoot Lucy recalls the dialogue between the Exceed Queen and the humans, Erza Knightwalker walks in and is mistaken for Erza Scarlet, with Lucy trying to ask for help but the latter just drags her out of the cell, intending to push her from the palace and kill her. Lucy learns that this Erza is an enemy who enjoys hunting Fairy Tail Mages, and just as she gets pushed off, Happy and Carla arrive just in time to catch her. Later, Carla tries to get some info as to where Natsu and Wendy are by pretending to be Queen Shaggote's daughter. She manages to find out their location but fails to save them, as the army is informed that she and Happy are Fallen. As they try to retreat, Captain Nichiya and an army of exceed arrive and try to seize them, with them realizing that the Exceed have them cornered both from the air and the ground.

Just then the King notices the army of Exceed arrive and decides to initiate Code ETD, which results in the Exceed getting turned into a giant Lacrima crystal. This gives Happy and Carla an opportunity to escape and get inside the tower where Natsu and Wendy are. As they run down the stairs to where they are, they are attacked by Erza Knightwalker and her army and realize that the army is already draining the Magic out of their friends, which could kill them. Despite Carla demanding they return Wendy, Erza ignores her and prepares to kill her, but Happy defends her and tells her to kill him first. Just as she is about to do so an explosion occurs behind the army and Erza Scarlet with Gray Fullbuster appear to join the battle, being able to use their magic followed by Mass Extinction and Jesse Jones who is using Mass Extinction's battle axe.

While Erza holds off her counterpart, Gray and the others head towards where the Dragon slayers are. They then learn that Gajeel is also in Edolas and is fighting the army, and that the Lacrima they saw in the courtyard was actually just Gray and Erza, which Gajeel released them from with Dragon Slayer Magic. Realizing that Gajeel can use his Magic to revive the others as well, Happy flies towards Gajeel and takes him to where the Lacrima is located. When the others finally arrive at the room where Natsu and Wendy are, they find out that they are too late, but then Gray pulls out a bottle of pills to feed Natsu and Wendy. They soon regain consciousness, and learn that Gray and Erza, as well as Lucy, were all able to use Magic due to the pills Mystogan had given them all. The moment Natsu wakes up, he charges out of the room and Wendy informs the others that the army plans to use Dragon Slayer Magic to smash the giant Lacrima into Extalia and create eternal Magic.

Team Natsu then decides to find the King and stop him, while Wendy and Carla head to Extalia to try and warn everyone. Meanwhile, Happy manages to locate Gajeel and flies him to the Lacrima but just as he is about to smash the crystal, Panther Lily arrives using his Aera and carrying a giant sword to stop him. As Natsu and his gang continue searching they come across an amusement park, with Sugarboy and Hughes waiting to engage them in battle. Gray fights against Sugarboy while Natsu fights against Hughes, but despite being able to use their Magic, they still find themselves having a hard time against their enemies' Magic Items. Natsu soon gets taken out because Hughes can control everything in the park and puts him on a magical roller coaster which results in the former's motion sickness.

Gray gets stuck in the ground but manages to escape and tries to attack Sugarboy, but his attacks all turn into water due to Sugarboy's magical item which softens his attacks, and at the same time Lucy manages to release Natsu from the roller coaster and they land in a lake. Hughes then explains that sacrifices need to be made if Edolas is to have eternal Magic. Enraged, Lucy summons Aquarius but soon learns that Aquarius is unable to control the water thanks to Hughes and they get washed into a haunted house.

The King and Byro discuss their plans of using the Dragon Chain Cannon to hit the Lacrima into Extalia, with Byro handing over the key of the cannon to Faust. Just then Coco arrives and tries to tell the King to delay his plans since Lily is fighting near the Lacrima, but he refuses and says that one death makes no difference. Coco, who is in shock, steals the key and runs away but the King and Byro try to stop her by attacking her legs, but she still continues running away.


	28. Edolas Part 3

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

Back at the haunted house, Natsu and Lucy wake up and Lucy finds herself in a machine which switches her clothes. Natsu then decides to use the machine, in hopes that Hughes will get distracted by Lucy in a sexy outfit, but it fails miserably. While Natsu continues fighting Hughes and his army of monster mannequins, Lucy runs outside and bumps into Coco. Shortly after, Byro shows up and demands for the key, which Lucy mistakes for her Celestial Spirit keys, and decides to defend Coco from Byro.

As they start fighting Lucy summons Taurus to fight against Byro but learns that Byro's Magic involves throwing liquid with varying effects, which takes out Taurus in an instant. She then summons Virgo who manages to trap Byro in a pithole for a while, until he takes a liquid which transforms him into a giant humanoid octopus. Realizing that Lucy is using a lot of Magic to summon the Zodiac Spirits, Virgo decides to give her a celestial whip to aid her in her battle against Byro. Lucy uses the whip to tie up Byro's tentacle and sends him crashing into a wall just as Natsu manages to punch Hughes through the wall on the opposite side, knocking them both out. Realizing that Natsu and Lucy are trustworthy, Coco decides to hand them the key and ask them to stop the King's plan, but before they grab the key, Sugarboy arrives and snatches it away. Soon, Gray arrives on a motorcycle and chases after Sugarboy. After a short chase, Gray manages to catch up and learns that the key is what they need to activate the cannon. Gray then use his Ice-Make: Floor and make Sugarboy crash into a wall.

Gray then grabs the key and encases it in ice; since the royal army needs the key, Sugarboy can't use his Magic on the ice, for fear of destroying the key. While Gray continues freezing the key, it starts to crack and Sugarboy tries to get Gray to stop since they need to key to use the cannon, which can help save their friends. Gray however refuses to listen and shatters the key, also finishing Sugarboy off. As he walks away, Sugarboy mocks him saying they have lost all chance of rescuing their friends, but Gray just laughs and says he can make a replica with his ice.

When Natsu catches up, he is a little surprised to see the key destroyed, but then learns that Gray can create a replica and that they can use it to turn everyone back to normal. Shortly after, Erza Knightwalker (actually Erza Scarlet in disguise) shows up and captures them. Natsu and Gray are later seen seemingly unconscious and tied up, being taken by Erza past a gate to where the cannon is.[38] Erza tells Gray to create a duplicate of the key, secretly trying to hit the Lacrima with the cannon, but the plan fails and Erza tells Natsu to move, knocking out some of the soldiers as she takes the King as hostage. The Mages then order the soldiers to change the target of the cannon to the Lacrima itself, but the plan is thwarted by Erza Knightwalker who appears from above and attacks Earth Land Erza, releasing the King and returning the cannon to its original target in the process, which then fires.[39] Lucy then arrives with Coco on a Legion to save and take everyone to Extalia and stop the Lacrima, and Erza Knightwalker cuts her hair so as not to confuse herself with Erza Scarlet and also show her determination.

Natsu reaches Extalia with Happy just in time to try to stop the giant Lacrima from ramming on Extalia. Meanwhile in Extalia startling revelations are made by the the queen, showing everyone that she only has one wing due to her lack of Magic Power. With everyone shocked, the story continues to unveil as the elders say that they do not decide who will die but it was thanks to Shagotte's precognition ability that they knew who was going to die thus they build a husk around this fact to mislead the humans and make them fear them as they were once ill-treated as a race. Still Carla's determination does not waver and she flies to help her friends to save her homeland Extalia alongside Nadi.

When the strength of the Mages proves to be not enough to push the Lacrima away from Extalia, the entire population of Extalia, including the queen, to the surprise of many, arrive to help. Suddenly the Lacrima disappears and Mystogan appears, who explains that thanks to them, he was able to find an Anima large enough to send the Lacrima back to Earth Land and return everyone to normal. He then reveals himself as the Prince of Edolas, who Panther Lily once saved many years back, but suddenly Panther Lily is attacked by Erza Knightwalker along with the Royal Army, who have arrived to attack the Exceeds with a group of soldiers on Legions.

When Mystogan tries to stop Erza Knightwalker, the King appears inside an enormous Dragon-like machine called Dorma Anim, which nullifies all external Magic attacks. The King orders the soldiers to capture the Exceeds and then shoots a Magic beam from his creation, but Mystogan uses the Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water to deflect the attack back to it, to no avail. Dorma Anim shoots again and takes Mystogan down, but when the King is about to attack again, the Dorma Anim is suddenly beaten 3 times revealing Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel, who decide to take on the King, leaving the rest to deal with the soldiers.

After surrendering the battle to Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel, Mystogan reveals that he lost on purpose to save Panther Lily, and he recruits Panther Lily's help for "one last job". After reaching the room where Anima is produced, he reveals his plan to open a reverse Anima in order to send all of the Magic in Edolas to Earth Land, leaving Panther Lily shocked.

As the battle continues, Wendy casts supportive spells on Natsu and Gajeel while they fight with the Dorma Anim, one making them faster and another making them stronger. The King then fires some tracking missiles after Wendy but Natsu intercepts and destroys them. When the King is about to shoot again, Gajeel hits the missiles before launch, but gets hit by the tail of the Dorma. A group of missiles is fired again, but these explode before Natsu can hit them. The King gets surprised when Natsu eats the fire of the explosions while Gajeel starts eating the tail of the machine. Suddenly it changes color and gains an increase in power as the King plans to end the fight.


	29. Edolas Finale

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will might be mentioned.**

The new form of the Dorma Anim grants it a huge increase in power, turning the fight in the King's favor. Trying to gain the upper hand, all three of them attack at once with their respective roars, but it has almost no effect. The King proclaims victory, saying that although they have infinite magic, once it runs out it takes a while to recharge. Meanwhile, Lucy and the others are having a tough time fighting the Royal Army, but are assisted by Edolas Fairy Tail members that arrive and battle against the army.

Edolas and Earth Land Fairy Tail continue to battle with the Royal Army. Meanwhile, the fight between the two Erzas continues as they show off the monstrous power of their blades and armors. Finally, the two woman exchange their final blow with the two of them collapsing due to lack of Magic Power. Then Erza Scarlet lectures Knightwalker about the importance of love and friendship over Magic, telling her that she will still be alive without any Magic like now and that life itself is strength, overwhelming Knightwalker as tears roll down her cheeks. Edolas Erza has now finally understand the very meaning of living and loving and thus surrenders.

As the fight against the King continues, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel are slowly running out of Magic Power and are being overwhelmed by the Dorma Anim. However, they stubbornly get back up and persist to fight, with Gajeel pinning the Dorma Anim's leg down to the ground, Wendy using her roar at Natsu to boost his speed, and lastly Natsu tearing through the Dorma Anim, defeating the King in the process.

In the Anima control room, Mystogan carries out his plan, leaving the people of Edolas in distress. He tells Panther Lily that there has to be a villain and a hero and he will play the villain, ordering Panther Lily to kill him and become the hero and the King of the new world.

Panther Lily refuses to kill him arguing that Mystogan should become the King instead, telling him that if he destroys the world then he should take responsibility by leading it instead of dying. When Mystogan tells him that this solution won't quell the chaos, Panther Lily offers to be the villain instead, but Mystogan is adamant in his decision. They are then interrupted by Nadi who tells them that three people, who turn out to be Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel, are wreaking havoc in the city.

Seeing that the islands are falling from the sky and after conversing with Nadi, Natsu decides to dress up and declare himself the Great Demon-Lord Dragneel, the villain needed by Mystogan. Tying up Faust in front of the Royal Capital, he declares that he is the one responsible for taking Magic away from Edolas, commanding his servants to destroy the streets of the Royal Capital. Mystogan then shows up, saying that there's no reason to fight anymore with the King defeated, but Natsu doesn't listen and revealed Mystogan's lineage towards the masses. The Great Demon Lord then taunts Mystogan to fight him if he doesn't want Natsu to destroy the whole city, and Nadi reveals to the prince that after finding out about Mystogan and Panther Lily's argument, they decided to become the villain and take the fall.

Since the Anima is taking away the Magic from Mystogan's Magic items, he and Natsu resort to hand to hand combat. In the midst of their battle, Natsu starts reciting the Fairy Tail Farewell Ceremony, though he forgets the second rule so Mystogan recites that one himself. After he finishes the recitation he collapses to make it look like Mystogan has won the match and says that he wishes they meet each other again, and shortly after the Anima starts absorbing the people with Magic Power to send them back to the Earth Land realm.

Before leaving, Gray lifts up the spirits of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild by saying that what makes a guild is not Magic Power, but the allies who support one another. Then, as the Anima starts absorbing the Dragon slayers, they pretend to be suffering to further enhance their act and make Mystogan a hero. When they are far enough to not be seen by the people of Edolas, they smile and say good bye to Mystogan one last time. With all the Magic Power gone, Mystogan raises his staff and tells his people that he will lead this world and that they will continue living, even without Magic Power.

When the Anima starts taking everyone back to Earth Land, everyone says goodbye to the people of Edolas, but upon returning to Earth Land, much to everyone's surprise, the Exceed have also followed them. The Exceed explain the truth about sending Happy and Carla to Earth Land; the mission was all a lie. Due to the Queen's power, she could see Extaila destroyed so in order to keep their species alive, she sent 100 eggs to Earth Land to protect them, and lied about the mission to kill the Dragon Slayers to the other Exceeds.

After apologizing, the Exceeds leave on good terms with the humans and swear to find the rest of the eggs, although Shagotte has not told Carla yet that she is her mother. After that, Gajeel wonders what happened to Panther Lily, who later appears in a small form similar to Happy and Carla's, requesting that he joins the guild that the prince once stayed at. Gajeel then happily hugs his own "cat"

Panther Lily then states that he caught a suspicious person and everyone, especially Natsu, is shocked when that person is shown to be Lisanna. She asks Panther Lily if he is an Exceed, to which he replies by stating his name, and Gajeel angrily asks her if she is picking a fight with his cat. When Lisanna sees Natsu, she runs towards him and hugs him. Then she hugs Happy and greets both Gray and Erza. She notices Lucy and Wendy too, and deduces they must be the Earth Land versions of their counterparts back in Edolas. Gray then asks if she's Lisanna of Earth Land, to which she replies positively.

Everyone is further shocked, and Happy and Natsu happily try to hug her, but Erza stops them and states that Lisanna died two years ago. Lisanna then explains the truth to everyone about how Anima absorbed her when Mirajane tried to heal her, and that after waking up in Edolas she found Edolas Fairy Tail. There, everyone mistook her for her Edolas counterpart who was said to have died after falling from a high place, and Edolas Elfman and Mirajane were overjoyed to see their "sister" alive again. Lisanna explains she would have felt bad if she told them she wasn't actually the sister they knew so she just pretended all that time.

Lisanna continued the act when Natsu and others came to Edolas, shocked to discover that they are the Natsu and Happy from Earth Land. Natsu asks why didn't she tell the truth when they first met, to which Lisanna says that she couldn't bear the weight of hurting her adopted siblings. However, when the Anima sucked the living beings with Magic inside away, she began to glow. She tried to explain to her siblings, but Mirajane and Elfman of Edolas revealed that they already knew. Mirajane pointed out that she was as kind as their own Lisanna but she couldn't let her siblings worry any longer. As Lisanna tearfully screamed out their names, Mirajane asked her to give them their regards.

At Kardia Cathedral, Mirajane and Elfman are about to leave. Suddenly, they are surprised to hear the voice of a girl they knew. Turning around, their eyes widen as Lisanna approaches, and all of them cry as they hug each other for the first time in two years while Natsu and the group happily watch as the Takeover siblings reunite.

First Mass Extinction and Harry Potter who she was surprised to see find themselves in the Celestial Spirit World. Next Mass Extinction found out that she is a weaken Celestial Spirit and reunites with her sister and the rest of the Justice League. Then the Celestial King showed up and told Harry Potter that she is fated to be the Summoner of the Iron Justice keys as well as telling what they do and how to summon them as he handed him sixty-seven keys.


	30. Tenrou Island Part 1

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there. Justice League also shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

The red flare is seen by the contestants around the island. Cana attempts to ignore it, but Gray and Loke interrupt, as they were secretly following the two, saying that they need to focus on the enemy attack instead of the exams. Mass Extinction follows Gray and Loke.

Carla and Panther Lily encounter Wendy and Mest and tell her to stay away from him. When confronted about his identity, Mest counters that he was a disciple of Mystogan. Panther Lily knows it is a lie and confronts him about it. Mest, however, teleports in front of Wendy, and moves her away from an impending blast. The perpetrator morphs from a tree and introduces himself as Azuma, a member of the Seven Kin. Mest reveals that he's a member of the Magic Council and was searching for some evidence worthy to disband Fairy Tail, but with both Grimoire Heart and Zeref, he imagines how big his promotion will be if he succeed in finishing the job himself. But, in case of emergency, he had a battleship prepared. The battleship, however, is destroyed in an instant by Azuma

This prompts Panther Lily to begin a battle against Azuma. Mest and Wendy also join in to take him down. However, Azuma proves to be too strong for them and easily takes each Mage down, without getting a scratch.

On the Grimoire Heart Guild's Ship, the members notice a gigantic Makarov waiting for them and he orders Carprico to take all the Grimoire Heart members to the island while he deals with Makarov himself. Makarov threatens to cast his Fairy Law,[35] but to his surprise, Hades counters with Grimoire Law. With shock, Makarov recognizes Hades as the second master of Fairy Tail, Precht. Makarov, shocked by Hades' true identity, is caught off-guard and shot down to his original size. Due to his identity, Makarov does not attack him with his full power. However, Hades has other concerns and easily defeats Makarov with a Magic blast puncturing his body.

Somewhere far away, Laxus is walking in the desert when he suddenly gets an uneasy feeling.

After Makarov is defeated, all of the Fairy Tail members present battle with the lesser members of Grimoire Heart Guild.

Zancrow walks over to Natsu and declares to take care of him. He throws black flames that Natsu can't eat, much to his surprise. Elsewhere, Caprico faces off Lucy, Gray, Loke, Mass Extinction, Cana. Loke and Lucy are surprised to see him, but for different reasons. Meredy meets Erza and Juvia, and sets her objective to defeating them. Rustyrose confronts Evergreen and Elfman. Meanwhile, Mirajane and Lisanna meet with Azuma.

Zancrow claims that Natsu cannot eat his flames because he, a God Slayer, has inherently superior flames to those of a Dragon Slayer. Natsu loses the initial battle against him and is thrown off a cliff where he finds Makarov in critical condition. Despite Makarov's command to leave, Natsu refuses and swears to have revenge on Hades. He battles Zancrow again, who followed him, this time with anger.

During the battle, Natsu is engulfed by Zancrow's flames and retaliates by pouring out his own in an attempt to break the spell that Zancrow uses against him. Makarov attempts to crush Zancrow to stop him, but Zancrow sets Makarov's fist on fire and wonders which one will perish first. Natsu's flames are suddenly depleted, to Makarov's horror and Zancrow's joy, but the black flames suddenly start flowing into Natsu's mouth. The use of so much of his powers had made a significant room in his Magic reserves, allowing him to eat Zancrow's previously inedible flame. Recharged, Natsu combines the flames of a dragon and a god, defeating Zancrow. Natsu faints, before Wendy and the Exceeds work to heal him.

At the camp site, Mirajane and Lisanna are taking heavy damage from Azuma's attacks. Azuma recognizes Mirajane as the feared "Demon" and requests a battle with her, going as far as binding Lisanna with a tree bomb. In an instant, Mirajane transforms into her Satan Soul, but knows that she can't last long. Mirajane, distracted by her sister being taken hostage, cannot concentrate fully on the battle, rendering her unable to proper attacks. With little time left, Mirajane deactivates Satan Soul and chooses to shield Lisanna from the blast. The blast engulfs the camp, and as Lisanna cries for her unconscious sister, Azuma leaves.

In a different place on Tenrou Island, Ultear finally finds Zeref and requests for his help on behalf of Grimoire Heart. The Black Mage, however, refuses as he doesn't want to see anyone else dying, and orders them to leave. With his intimidation, Ultear is left paralyzed. The two engage in battle, where Zeref is defeated as he is unable to use his full power.

At another battleground, Elfman and Evergreen are battling against Rustyrose and his summoned monster. Despite their best efforts to fight back, it is no use and they're nearly defeated. Afterwards, Rustyrose reveals the true reason for coming to the island, to acquire Zeref and lead civilization into the Great World of Magic, where non-Magic users are unable to survive. The two Mages protest their ideals and continue to battle. However, despite their teamwork, Rustyrose's Arc of Embodiment overpowers and defeats them with an explosion.

In the woods, Natsu, with his scarf reverted to normal by Wendy, wakes up. While Makarov remains immobile, Natsu catches the scent of the person he met on Galuna Island, Zalty, and decides to head to where "he" is.

At the destroyed battleship of the Magic Council, Mest arrives before Lahar and reveals everything that had happened on the island. Lahar can't believe it, and fears that the Chairman, Gran Doma, may fire Etherion to rid the world of Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart, and Zeref. Mest is ordered to contact HQ, but has second thoughts about it.

While Mass Extinction, Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona are fighting Capricorn, Loke tells the combatants from his side to stop and tells them to go look for the other six members of the Seven Kin Of Purgatory. He reveals that Capricorn's Magic could weaken humans, and as a Celestial Spirit, he is unaffected by this and can battle on par with him. He reveals the opponent to be Capricorn, who is also a Celestial Spirit. Mass Extinction reveals that she is a Celestial Spirit specifically The Queen of Extinction. As they leave, Lucy makes Loke promise that he'll come back to her, to which Capricorn notices that something is familiar about her.

Capricorn creates a Magic seal with two of his fingers and summons the Hero of Rubengard: San Jiao Shin, who attacks Loke in the chest with his spear. Loke asks what that was and Capricorn explains who San Jiao Shin is and how he made him his subordinate. Loke is surprised that Capricorn can kidnap and then summon the humans he kidnaps and Capricorn says that it is time for him to ask about Loke's master. Loke asks why and Capricorn responds that it is so he can make her his subordinate. He also says that he already has a hunch but there is something about the girl that he let get away. Capricorn asks about Lucy, and when he realizes that she is Layla Heartfilia's daughter, he goes berserk and summons San Jiao Shin to eliminate Lucy. However, Loke easily defeats him and the knights he summons afterwards. Capricorn reveals that he broke a taboo which left him with a goat body. Loke realizes that Capricorn has a human possessing him and that human cast a spell that would let him fuse with Loke instead. Trying to stop the fusion, Loke punches Capricorn with Regulus, but is too late in the end. Mass Extinction then charges in as an _Elasmotherium_ but Caprico fused with Loke's body, the possessor now prepares to finish Lucy off in order to become human once again. However, Capricorn suddenly strikes back with his newly-transferred Regulus, and the possessor, Zoldeo, is forced out of Loke's body. Zoldeo expresses his delight at regaining his original body, but fades away shortly after, as he is now a spirit without a body. Afterwards, Capricorn explains everything about his past with Layla and Zoldeo, and decides to fulfill his promise with Layla by becoming Lucy's Celestial Spirit. Lucy, who notices her keys were glowing, announces that Loke has defeated Capricorn to Gray and Cana and that Capricorn has joined them.


	31. Tenrou Island Part 2

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there. .**

Walking down the path, Cana suggests that they split up and search for the members of Seven Kin of Purgatory so that they could find and eliminate the enemy faster. The trio agrees and Gray separates from Cana and Lucy.

Elsewhere, Meredy summons Magic Blades to attack Erza and Juvia. While Erza effortlessly evades the attack, Juvia, even with her water body, is damaged by the Magic blades. Meanwhile, Natsu finds Zeref and later, Ultear who he battles.

Cana starts to inquire about the grave of Mavis Vermilion, and Lucy reveals where the grave is most likely to be. But just as she was about to finish, Cana puts Lucy to sleep, apologizes and leaves. Suddenly, Kain Hikaru shows up in front of Lucy and attempts to stomp her. Lucy, however, wakes up in the nick of time to dodge the attack. The two begin to battle, though its beginning is comical due to Kain's foolish action of letting Lucy hold Mr. Cursey, the source of his Ushi no Koku Mairi Magic. However, upon getting his Magic doll back, the battle begins to get intense and serious, with Kain gaining the upper hand as he easily defeats Lucy's spirits.

Lucy is sent flying in the clearing where Natsu and Ultear are battling, where Natsu's kick coincidentally ends up connecting with Kain's face, saving Lucy from him. Natsu, Lucy and Happy reform their team in order to take down the opponents.

Ultear leaves with Zeref at Kain's request as he continues to battle them, attacking Natsu with Dodoskoi in order to prevent him from chasing after Ultear. As Ultear leaves, she tells Kain to show them the terror of the Seven Kin. Kain swings a punch toward the ground and Natsu tumbles out of the way. While Lucy moves forward in order to help him in the fight, she suddenly becomes immobile. Kain shows her Mr. Cursey that has a strand of her hair and he reveals that he managed to pluck a strand when he chased her. He makes her do all kinds of poses, which interests Natsu and he comments that it looks pretty fun, to which Lucy replies that it isn't. Kain then uses her to pummel Natsu with attacks.[64] However, thanks to Happy's flying abilities and Natsu's creative thinking, they are able to use Kain's doll and take control of Lucy so that she becomes a fireball of Magic Power, defeating Kain with an innovated technique.

The team decides to travel back to Wendy's location and regroup with the other Mages before looking for Grimoire Heart's base. Meanwhile, Cana, after abandoning Lucy and Gray, reaches the grave and notices it shining.

Elsewhere, Gray hears the rustle of leaves and finds a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Ur, his former master. She was carrying Zeref, leading Gray to silently continue to pursue her. At the Grimoire Heart Airship, Hades is eating, while an unknown figure known as Bluenote was asking when he could join the battle. Hades orders him to stay, but Bluenote says that if one more of the Seven Kin of Purgatory falls, he would join the battle.[67]

At the remains of the Magic Council battleship, Lahar and Doranbolt were discussing Bluenote. Just as Lahar is about to contact the Headquarters, Doranbolt takes the Communication Lacrima and teleports to Wendy's location. He offers to evacuate all the Fairy Tail Mages. Everyone present, however, refuses. Natsu states that he would take care of anyone that dared to oppose the guild.

Erza and Juvia experience troubles in their battle against Meredy, as Meredy's spells take effect on Juvia even though her body is made of water. With Juvia down, Erza decides to take on Meredy herself. However, Meredy continues to aim for Juvia, stating that she is number thirteen in her list of people to kill and so she would dispose of her quickly since she is worthless trash. She adds that Erza is the fourth, Gildarts is the third, Makarov is the second and that Gray is the first, the person she wants to kill the most because he had killed Ultear's mother and according to Meredy, had Ur's blood on his hands. This statement causes an enraged Juvia to rise with newfound power and determination.

Juvia asks Erza to leave so she can continue finding the others while she battles Meredy alone. Erza complies to search for Gray and Wendy while Juvia dominates the battle.[70] Meredy links Juvia and Gray's senses together, causing all the pain they would suffer to be shared. Further enraged by Meredy's resolution, Juvia's Magic grows and counterattacks against Meredy. In desperation, Meredy links herself to Juvia, and reveals that no matter who dies in the battle, Gray will die with the loser.[71] Knowing that their lives are linked, Meredy prepares to commit suicide, but is stopped by Juvia with a blow to her own leg. As Meredy attempts to kill herself once more, her past is revealed, showing how she was taken in by Ultear as a child and how she sees Ultear as her mother. Juvia senses Meredy's emotions and embraces her, demanding that she start living for the ones she loves. The two eventually lose their will to fight and fall in the water. In Gray's area, he notices that the mark and the pain from the link have disappeared. However, Ultear sneaks up behind him, introduces herself as Ur's daughter, and tells him that she is an ally.

Carla returns to report to Natsu and the others about the status of the Fairy Tail members at the camp and the location of the enemy's boat. They decide to head out and regroup in order to take down Grimoire Heart while they ask Doranbolt to stall the council for time, despite his protests. Meanwhile, Ultear continues to comfort and convince Gray, but he refuses to buy any of it, and remains furious that Ultear is planning to use Zeref. However, Ultear reveals that it was all the will of Ur.[73]

Meanwhile, Erza encounters Azuma as she looks for Wendy while Levy, Lisanna and Panther Lily are faced with the threat of Rustyrose at the main camp. On the Grimoire Heart ship, Hades realizes that Bluenote has already left for battle after Meredy's defeat, causing him to apologize to Makarov, stating that he had never intended to use him again.

As Natsu's group travels to the main camp, they feel an ominous Magic Power and meet the Grimoire Heart deputy himself, Bluenote Stinger. His Magic is felt by all throughout the island as he makes the ground between the group's feet sink. He declares that he doesn't care about Fairy Tail or Zeref and all he wants is the location of the First Master's grave in order to obtain the Magic sealed within it. At the same time, Cana arrives at Mavis' grave and finds that it is shining brightly.

Cana tries to touch the glowing grave, but it hurts her upon contact. This instigates Runes to materialize, stating that one of the three great Magics rest within the grave, Fairy Glitter.]Cana desperately asks whether she won the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial Test, commenting that the last 12 years were for this moment. She reveals the history of how she met her father, Gildarts, who didn't know her. After realizing how strong he was, she resolved to take the S-Class Trial, citing that if she passed, she would feel worthy enough to tell him. Her first attempts were failures and if she failed once more, she would , she remembers Lucy's declaration to help her pass the test. Her Help Lucy Card glows. Realizing she had been a fool, Cana cries out that she never meant to betray her friends and begs for Mavis to lend her power. It's then that she is allowed to touch the grave, and a voice, Mavis Vermilion's, tells her that mistakes are something that better the heart, and bestows Fairy Glitter upon her. With this new power, Cana rushes over to save her friends.

Cana arrives where Bluenote is and attacks with her cards, which Bluenote deflects. As Cana charges up Fairy Glitter, Bluenote's Magic knocks her off-balance. She then asks Natsu to distract Bluenote to buy her time to recharge again. Bluenote is disgusted by the fact that Cana got the Magic he was looking for but would be glad to take it away from her by killing her. Natsu, who was still under the effect of the gravity, launches a roar towards the ground, and strikes Bluenote with it. Distracted by the attack, Cana takes the opportunity and fires Fairy Glitter. The attack, however, is parried onto the ground, and Bluenote further taunts her about her Magic and her Fairy Glitter. Bluenote attempts to kill her once more, when Gildarts shows up and blasts him away.


	32. Tenrou Island Part 3

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there. Justice League also shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

Gildarts promptly asks the others to leave, and they oblige, because staying will only get in his way. Gildarts and Bluenote commence their battle, with Gildarts gaining the upper hand.

Back at the main camp, Rustyrose is overpowered by Freed and Bickslow; who had returned to the island with Gildarts when they saw the signal flare. Rustyrose tries to defend and maintain an offensive front but to no avail.

Erza fights Azuma, the two being on even ground. Azuma then uses his Magic, Great Tree Arc, to uproot the Tenrou Tree at the middle of the island. Upon doing so, all the Fairy Tail members start to lose their Magic and are unable to move, allowing the Grimoire Heart mages to gain the upper hand against Gildarts, Freed and Bickslow. Azuma reveals that taking control of the tree means taking control of the blessings it bestows upon Fairy Tail members, but reveals that he had left Erza unharmed to commence their battle.

Having had her strongest armors damaged and being on the losing side, Erza attempts a desperate attack on Azuma by striking him with all of her power in a single sword slash. However, Azuma uses the branches of the tree to take hold of her limbs, holding her in place before blowing up a significant amount of Magic from the Tenrou Tree directly underneath her. As Erza lays defeated before him, Jellal Fernandes in some distant prison somewhere, mutters Erza's name.

His words somehow reach Erza despite being tortured and in a cell that prevents the use of magic, and urges her to get back on her feet. Azuma attacks her with the Magic in Tenrou Tree again but to to his astonishment, the inferno does not harm her and instead destroys the branches he sets up for his own defense. Erza, meanwhile, sees visions of her comrades urging her on to keep fighting. Azuma comments in awe that Fairy Tail's strength comes with their conviction and declares that they are a splendid guild before being struck down by Erza. With his defeat, Azuma restores the stolen Magic to the Fairy Tail Mages and starts to merge with a tree as a side effect of overusing his Magic.

With their Magic restored, Freed, Bickslow and Gildarts defeat their respective Grimoire Heart opponents.

Meanwhile, Ultear tells Gray that she would take Zeref from the island and makes a request of him to defeat Hades with Iced Shell.

Gray agrees to the use of Iced Shell, saying he's fully prepared to lose his life for the guild. Back at camp, Natsu's group arrives. After Panther Lily relays the location of the Grimoire Heart ship, they decide to split into attack and defense groups to take on the remaining members of Grimoire Heart.

Later, Ultear meets Meredy with Zeref in tow and reveals how she was able to fool Gray into going after Hades with a made-up story about her mother. As she prepares to leave the island with a reluctant Meredy, Ultear notices and prepares to kill a passed-out Juvia. However, Gray springs out and saves Juvia from Ultear. It turns out he had not believed a word that she said. The two begin their battle, with Gray delivering the first blow.

Meredy runs with Zeref to the rendezvous point according to Ultear's commands, though Gray has Juvia chase after her. With them gone, the two battle it out. Gray initially has trouble due to Ultear's Arc of Time that reverses Gray's Ice-Make. He overcomes that disadvantage when he freezes his own blood, making it immune to Ultear's Magic. However, Ultear makes a surprise comeback with Ice-Make: Rosen Krone, revealing that Ultear knew the same Creation Magic her mother used.

Their ice-to-ice battle takes them rolling down a cliff and into the ocean. Ultear's past is revealed, and it turns out that a terrible misunderstanding led her to have those feelings of hate and so she joined Grimoire Heart. She realizes that Ur's spirit flows within the ocean after her ice melted in Galuna Island and that she is in the embrace of her mother. When she snaps back to reality, Gray delivers his finishing blow, defeating her.

The ice around Ultear breaks and she falls, crying and admitting she just wanted to see her mother again. The two get back on land, where Gray lets Ultear rest, then heads off towards the Grimoire Heart Airship, despite being wounded.

Team Natsu, Wendy and the Exceeds decide to make up the attack team while the rest make up the defense team.

Zancrow appears before Meredy, while she runs from Juvia, revealing how it was Ultear that destroyed her hometown and declares that she's no longer a part of Grimoire Heart. Suddenly, Zeref awakens and utters the word "Acnologia". He unleashes a dark wave that kills Zancrow and leaves Meredy and Juvia in an unconscious state. He feels remorse for what he has done once again while Doranbolt, standing nearby, looks on in shock at what he heard Zeref say. He later reports back to Lahar and they evacuate.

The Exceeds decide to scan the ship itself while Team Natsu proceeds to battle Hades. They battle him with everything they have, even creating a Unison Raid. At some point, they appear victorious, but Hades soon recovers, barely affected by all their attacks. He casts a spell which affects Wendy, who suddenly disappears, leaving only her clothing behind, much to the group's horror.

She turns out to be fine after Horologium saves her. Hades reveals to them that he was the Second Master of Fairy Tail, though Natsu does not believe him. He is easily able to immobilize the group with his Amaterasu, Chain Magic and Bullet Magic.[98] Just as Hades is about to finish Natsu off, thunder crashes through the airship as Laxus Dreyar appears. Laxus, hearing Natsu say that Hades is his grandfather's enemy, proceeds to head-butt him.

Laxus and Hades soon fight, with Laxus starting off strong. The fairies are astonished by Laxus' strength as he continuously delivers spells and dodges Hades' attacks. However, Hades' last attack has weakened him. He attempts to strike Laxus down with an energy beam, and just as it connects, Laxus manages to transfer his powers of lightning to Natsu, though it drains him greatly. The others are astonished that the lightning and fire have fused together in Natsu's body. Laxus asks Natsu to pay Hades back for the pain he caused.

Natsu, completely revived and brimming with lighting power, charges after Hades with multiple melee attacks, overpowering Hades, with Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar as a finisher. For a moment, they believe he has been defeated. They are proven wrong when Hades gets back on his feet and activates the Demon's Eye.[102]

Meanwhile, the Exceeds are still trying to find the power source of the ship and have entered the air vents. They come across a grate and look through, shocked at what's below. They drop down into the room and try to make out the mysterious power source that they have found. Before they can examine further, a few of the Grimoire Heart members rush inside. Panther Lily battles them in his Battle Form while Happy and Carla stop the source.

With Demon's Eye activated, his appearance changes dramatically. Hades cites it as the Abyss of Magic. He recites a spell from the book of Zeref which summons Demons from the rocks around them. Everyone in the group, including Erza, finds themselves shaking in fear at such monstrosities. Just when it seems they'll give up, Natsu suddenly remembers what Gildarts had told him about how fear allows one to learn their own weakness, repeating it aloud. He gets to his feet, telling his team that now that they know their weakness, they can grow stronger.

Just as Hades sends his army of Demons at them, the team regains their resolve from Natsu's speech, gets to their feet, and charges toward Hades. With their teamwork, they fling Natsu to Hades at high speed as Hades he summons a spell. The result is a huge explosion that blows up the remainder of the deck.

After the smoke clears, it is revealed that Natsu's punch landed on Hades due to the ineffectiveness of his Magic caused by Happy and Carla's destruction of the ship's power source, Grimoire Heart, which is actually Hades' heart and the key to his longevity and Magic. On the island, Ultear restores the Tenrou Tree with her Magic, letting the fairies regain their energy. They all attack for the final time, with Natsu beating Hades with Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade. As Natsu gives out a shout, the sun breaks on Tenrou Island.


	33. Tenrou Island Finale

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there.**

The lesser Mages of Grimoire Heart come storming in while chasing Happy and Carla, though they run away at the sight of the other Fairy Tail Mages, including Makarov, who have just arrived. They celebrate their victory as well as Laxus' return. Afterwards, they head back to camp except Makarov who approaches Hades. When Hades reasons that it was all to create the Ultimate World of Magic and to acquire the "The One Magic", Makarov leaves Hades, reminding his former master of all of the things he learned about Magic being alive from Hades himself.

The Fairy Tail Mages start relaxing at camp as Juvia returns from failing to chase Zeref. Meanwhile, the Grimoire Heart ship takes off with only Rustyrose, Kain, and Hades. Zeref suddenly enters the ship, blaming Grimoire Heart for the use of Acnologia. He then predicts the end of the current era.

Hades quickly orders the two to bring him the keys for Zeref's awakening. However, Zeref states that there is no need since he is already awakened and was never asleep. He then continues his explanation, saying that he had seen countless people die in war 400 years ago, and realized how valuable lives really are. That also started his curse of his body, taking lives against his will. In order to stop such effects, he has to forget the importance of lives. Zeref continues by stating that they are the ones who caused him to summon Acnologia, and he will punish them. Before Hades can ask him anything else, Zeref announces the two crimes they committed, and then prepares a spell that causes Hades' demise.

Meredy and Ultear leave Tenrou Island together on a rowboat. Meredy asks Ultear if she truly did destroy her hometown. She becomes angered when Ultear confirms it. However, her anger quickly turns to horror as Ultear stabs herself with a knife so that Meredy wouldn't taint her own hands by killing her, and tells Meredy to find happiness on her own as she throws herself out of the boat. Not wanting to be left alone, Meredy dives after Ultear and rescues her from drowning, using her Sensory Link to feel Ultear's sadness and regrets. Meredy forgives Ultear, saying that the fact that she was raised by her is all that matters, and begs her to stay alive so that they may live together. The two then cry and embrace as they drift on the ocean's surface.

Due to the recent events, Makarov announces that he is going to suspend the S-Class trial, much to most of the candidates' dismay. Elsewhere, Lucy drags away Natsu and Happy so Cana may be able to talk to Gildarts in private. With the three gone, Gildarts asks Cana what is wrong, having seen her sad face. She explains that she came to Fairy Tail to find her father, who she confesses to be Gildarts himself, surprising him as he instantly asks whose child she is, listing out all the women he has been with. Having said what she wanted to say, Cana turns to leave, saying that she is not expecting Gildarts to be part of her family and that they can return to the way they were. However, Gildarts approaches her and hugs her, realizing that her mother is Cornelia, the only woman that he really loved and the only one he married. He explains that he left eighteen years ago but never knew that he had a kid. Gildarts continues to hug her, asking for the right to love her. While the two stand in each other's arms, Lucy, Natsu and Happy watch from afar, Lucy thinking about her own father. Elsewhere, Zeref watches as a large black Dragon approaches the Fairy's island.

The members of the guild start feeling an ominous presence around them. Soon after, a loud cry of a Dragon reaches their ears, the cry of the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia. As the Dragon approaches, Makarov orders everyone to stand back and uses his Giant Magic to expand himself to be able to hold back the Dragon. Everyone runs away in tears, as Makarov continues to battle the beast.

The Dragon knocks him down, injuring him. He had believed it would be his end. Suddenly, the Fairy Tail Mages, led by Natsu, arrive and begin fighting the Dragon while Laxus helps his grandfather, reasoning that there was no way they could've left him behind. The Dragon repels the Mages' attacks with little effort as Gildarts realizes that it is holding back, unlike when he fought it.

The Dragon quickly takes to the skies to prepare for a breath attack. In an attempt to defend themselves and their holy land, everyone joins hands just as the Dragon unleashes its attack, decimating the island and seemingly vaporizing everyone. When the attack dissipates, Zeref realizes that it is all over as the island is no more. The Magic Council tries to find survivors, with no success. Acnologia disappears once again.


	34. X791 Part 1

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there.**

Seven years have passed since the destruction of Tenrou Island, and Romeo Conbolt stares out at the sea. Bisca and Alzack, now married, tell Romeo their job is done and they should head back to the guild, as they don't want Macao to worry about his son. Bisca tries to comfort Romeo, but Alzack stops her, mid sentence. At the Fairy Tail Guild hall, now a small tavern, Macao, the new Guild Master, is angry Romeo hasn't come home yet. Wakaba, now Macao's adviser, tells him to calm down, which ends in the two arguing. Max Alors, Warren Rocko and Nab Lasaro, complain about the lack of jobs, as their guild is so small. Meanwhile, Laki Olietta makes fun of Droy, who is now fat. Jet also insults Droy, and tells him even Reedus has trimmed down. Reedus points out he was slim in the first place. When Levy is mentioned, and somebody shouts about how she is never coming back, everybody becomes silent. Just then, members of Twilight Ogre come into the guild and ask for their payment for the month. One of the members reminds Macao how Fairy Tail is no longer the strongest guild in Magnolia, and how Twilight Ogre had helped Fairy Tail keep their tavern after they started to fade out. He then kicks Macao in the face. Just when everyone is about to fight, Macao yells at them not to. The Twilight Ogre Mages all leave after trashing the guild, and warn Macao they will be back next month.

After they leave, everyone notices a painting of Makarov that had fallen out of Reedus' sketchbook. They look through all the other pictures of the guild seven years ago. Everyone reminisces on that day, and how Acnologia destroyed Tenrou Island, and left a strange emptiness in the Eternano Waters. Macao gets up and starts crying, saying how Romeo has never smiled ever since that day. Another new member Harry Potter said, "I can call any of his Celestial Spirits except one. He then said, "The one that he can't Summon is Mass Extinction: The Queen of Extinction."

Just then, Blue Pegasus arrives on Christina. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, and The Trimens come to the ground, and after patronizing Laki, they reveal they have detected something in the Eternano Waters. Ichiya then states that Tenrou Island still exists. Based on the information received from Blue Pegasus, the guild forms a search party consisting of Bisca, Alzack, Max, Warren, Jet, Droy, and Harry and sets out to the Eternano Waters in an attempt to locate their missing members. However, upon arrival, the guild does not see any sign of Tenrou Island still existing. While Jet and Droy remained positive that they'll get to see Levy again, most of the members feel that they shouldn't get their hopes up. At that moment, the despondent group notices a girl standing on the surface of the ocean.

As the girl lifted her hands, the waters began to rage behind her and Tenrou Island emerges from the ocean, encased in a bubble-like barrier with the Fairy Tail insignia on it. She then begins heading towards the resurfaced island with the search party chasing behind, believing that she will lead them to where everyone is. Shortly upon arriving on the island, the party finds an unconscious Natsu Dragneel buried beneath some dirt and debris.

Back at the Fairy Tail guild, Macao asks Romeo if it was a good idea for him not to join the search party. Romeo replies that even if Tenrou Island was found, there is no knowing if everyone survived as seven years have gone by without any word from them. Just then, Thibault and his group of Twilight Ogre members barge in again, jeering the guild and belittling it. When Wakaba tells them that their payment is only due next month, Thibault retorted that they were acting on the orders of their Master, who feels that it is a problem if payments are not made on schedule. Having heard Thibault's remarks, as well as feeling upset at his guild's cowardice, Romeo prepares to fight back, demonstrating his new ability to conjure fire. However, his attempt proves to be futile as Thibault easily extinguishes his fire by simply blowing it out. Annoyed by Romeo's resistance, Thibault raises his kanabō and prepares to strike.

Just as Thibault's attack is about to land, he is sent flying by a kick from a silhouette. As everyone looks in surprise, the remaining members of Twilight Ogre having already been knocked out by several other unseen characters. With a familiar smile, it is revealed that all the missing S-Class Mage Promotion Trial candidates have returned to the guild. While Makarov comments on how small the guild has gotten, Nab and Laki note that everyone still looks young and has not aged a single day since their disappearance. Without a doubt, everyone was overjoyed with tears that the guild is finally reunited.

It is then explained that after the search party had woken Natsu up, they ran into the mysterious girl again, who now revealed herself to be Mavis Vermilion, the First Master and founder of Fairy Tail. Although unable to believe their ears and more than surprised to see Mavis in person, the party continues to locate the other missing members. Having assembled everyone, Mavis proceeds to explain how the island had survived Acnologia's attack. By amassing everyone's faith and bonds and converting them into Magic Power, the guild's unanimous thoughts and feelings activated Fairy Sphere, one of the three Great Fairy Magics and an absolute defensive Magic that will protect the guild from all evil.

However, due to Fairy Sphere's activation, everyone was sealed in a state of stasis for the entire 7 years they were missing. Though Makarov comments that they were protected by Mavis, she states that she is just an ethereal body and that the guild's unwavering faith and resilience will even create miracles. In return, Mavis notes that the guild has grown wonderfully and praises Makarov for it. As Makarov finishes up his explanation to the guild, Natsu notices Romeo and comments how he is all grown up. Tears began to fill up his eyes as Romeo heartily welcomes them back with a smile that has not been seen for seven years. Mass Extinction said, "I am going back to the Celestial Spirit World." Everyone is confused except Loke and Harry so he explained how. Which neither she nor Harry knew how or why just the fact that she and Harry were told by the Celestial Spirit King.


	35. X791 Finale

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there. Justice League also won't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

The guild celebrates the return of their missing members with a party that lasts three days. During that time, some revelations come up. Natsu learns from Romeo that he can change the property of his fire such as cold, stinky or purple like his dad. He also mentions that he received lessons from the ex-Phantom Lord member Totomaru, though he hasn't told his father about it. Gajeel is happy to hear about him, much to Patherlily's amusement. Meanwhile, Macao offers Marakov's position of guild master back but Marakov lets him keep it, much to his surprise. Erza is shocked that Bisca and Alzack are married and when asked by Lisanna if they have any children, they reveal they have one daughter named Asuka.

Wendy looks over some of Reedus's artwork and finds a picture of her more grown up. However, she is dumbstruck that he forgot to figure her breasts into the drawing. Carla also doesn't approve of his drawing of the Exceeds with more humanoid bodies. Happy brings up that the their fellow Exceeds were probably worried about them, though Patherlily comments that time travels differently for them and the years that passed probably won't seem like a big deal. It's then that members of Lamia Scale come to visit with Max revealing that they helped out with the search for Tenrou Island along with Blue Pegasus. The Lamia Mages also reveal that they've climbed to be the Number 2 guild in Fiore over the years. To that Mass Extinction said, I do and doesn't care at the same time."

Lyon spots Juvia and is instantly smitten with her, throwing her into bewilderment of all the possible love triangles in the guild, while Gildarts asks the others about his connection to Cana, much to her embarrassment. The celebration continues on but Lucy notes the bitterness of the seven years that have passed and how hard it must've been to wait for any news of their missing members. She soon returns back to her old residence but is met by her landlady who, while happy she's alright, demands a back payment of 5,880,000 Jewels for her house or she won't let her in. Since Lucy doesn't have the money to pay her, she worries what to do. Thinking how the others must have the same trouble, her thoughts soon turn to Cana and Gildarts reminding her of her own father. Lucy then decides to pay him a visit. Mass Extinction said, "I don't have anything of importance in my dorm at Fairy Hills because everything of importance is on her including money. She looked in her wallet to check and found out that she has only 27000 Jewels.

Lyon spots Juvia and is instantly smitten with her, throwing her into bewilderment of all the possible love triangles in the guild, while Gildarts asks the others about his connection to Cana, much to her embarrassment. The celebration continues on but Lucy notes the bitterness of the seven years that have passed and how hard it must've been to wait for any news of their missing members. She soon returns back to her old residence but is met by her landlady who, while happy she's alright, demands a back payment of 5,880,000 Jewels for her house or she won't let her in. Since Lucy doesn't have the money to pay her, she worries what to do. Thinking how the others must have the same trouble, her thoughts soon turn to Cana and Gildarts reminding her of her own father. Lucy then decides to pay him a visit.

The rest of the missing members are also finding out the harsh realities of their absence: Alzack and Bisca go to talk to Erza about Jellal. Jura talks to Marakov about a certain Guild and Zeref. Lyon tells Gray what happened to Ultear and Meredy. And Natsu and Happy find out their savings are gone from their house. The next day, Lucy heads to Acalypha Town, with Natsu and Happy following as they hope Lucy's father can help them with their money trouble. They soon reach the market guild, Love and Lucky, where Lucy asks the clerk where Jude Heartfilia is. The clerk reluctantly informs Lucy that he passed away a month ago, much to Lucy's shock.

Lucy goes to visit her parent's graves before heading back with Natsu and Happy in tow, with the two being worried about her. The three pass by two girls who are obnoxiously talking bad about their fathers. Natsu yells at them for this but Lucy calls him off and apologizes for making them worry. She explains that her relationship with her father wasn't the best, especially after the Phantom incident. But after the encounter in Acalypha, it changed for the better. Yet, after hearing of his death, she couldn't bring herself to cry and wonders if she really did hate her father. Natsu assures her however that that's not the case.

Meanwhile, Marakov, along with Erza, Mass Extinction, and Mirajane, is talking with the leader of Twilight Ogre, Banaboster, about the money Fairy Tail owes them. Banaboster constantly keeps demanding they pay him. Marakov assures him that Fairy Tail always pays back what they owe...including pain, which he informs Banaboster they owe Twilight Ogre for seven years of mistreating their guild. Erza, Mirajane, Mass Extinction, and he proceed to trash the Twilight Ogre guild, much to the chagrin of Macao and Wakaba who wait outside, having believed that Marakov would just talk things out. Natsu and Happy happen among them and are told of what's going on in the Twilight Ogre's guild, but Natsu ignores the excuse to fight, much to Macao and Wakaba's surprise.

Lucy is at the towns fountain moping when the landlady finds her and drags her back to her house and throws her inside. Lucy is surprised to find that the place is still clean after seven years, to which the landlady replies that she kept it clean, but also took some of Lucy's clothes. She also directs Lucy to some presents on her dresser, telling that one came every year on her birthday for seven years, including one that came that morning. Lucy goes to it and sees a letter for her from her father. Reading it reveals that Jude had heard about her missing status but believed she was alright and that, despite how busy he had gotten, he really did truly love her as a daughter. Lucy cries upon finishing the letter and indeed realizes she loved him too. Natsu and Happy come by as they had found a job and invite Lucy to come along with her. The landlady tells the two to give her some time also mentioning that her father has sent her seven years of rent meaning she has her place again. But Lucy cheers up and calls for Natsu and Happy to wait up.


	36. Grand Magic Games Part 1

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned.**

Back at the beach, Team Natsu mopes over their lost time before Erza scares everyone by declaring that she will start a training course from hell for their last remaining days. Before she can however, a messenger bird lands on her head, the note asking the group to come to the bridge in the West Woods.

Defensive but curious, the group head to the bridge and cross it to encounter three cloaked figures waiting for them. The trio pull back their hoods to reveal themselves as Jellal, Meredy and Ultear, much to the group's shock. After Jellal and Erza quickly discuss Jellal's jailbreak and the return of his memories six years prior, the three reveal that they have formed an independent guild by the name of Crime Sorcière, their goal being to destroy Dark Guilds and anything related to Zeref so that people will never fall to the dark side as they once did. When asked by Gray why they just don't become official, the trio answer that due to Jellal's status as a criminal and Meredy and Ultear's connection to Grimoire Heart, being accepted by the Council is impossible.

Moving along, the three then get down to business of why they summoned the group, explaining that every year they have felt a strange Magic presence at the Grand Magic Games, and, not being in a position to go near the stadium, would like Fairy Tail to investigate for them. In exchange, Ultear offers to increase their Magic abilities, explaining that she can use her improved Arc of Time to open their "Second Origin," a dormant Magic container generally not used by Mages that, if opened, can allow them access to heightened amounts of Magic Power. However, she also warns them that the process will be incredibly painful, but the Fairy Tail Mages are more than happy to receive the help and start celebrating. That is, all except Erza, who stares sternly at Jellal.

Ultear starts the process on Natsu, who writhes around in terrible pain as the others fearfully watch. Carla then realizes that Erza is gone, to which Happy states that she went somewhere with Jellal. At a nearby beach, Erza and Jellal sit and discuss the latter's returned memories, Jellal confirming that he remembers Nirvana and killing Simon, stating that Erza can seek revenge if she so chooses. Erza declines, asking if creating Crime Sorcière was part of Jellal's atonement. Jellal states that he's unsure, as he still feels lost, and upon then saying that he would probably be better off dead, Erza slaps him.

She yells at him for speaking such nonsense, citing that to live is true strength. When he still doubts, Erza goes to grab his collar in anger, but sends the two falling backwards over the bank instead. Landing atop one another, Jellal states that Erza is right, and Erza begins to cry, saying that she thought she'd never see him again. Remembering all of the events they have been through, the two lean in and almost kiss, but Jellal suddenly pulls away at the last second, stating he has a fiancée. The two apologize to each other awkwardly before Erza asks if the said fiancée is important to him. Jellal answers yes, to which Erza states that he must live for her sake.

Some time later, the rest of the team have taken Ultear's procedure and are all enduring it inside a small hut, save for Erza. Crime Sorcière heads off, stating they can't be in one place too long, but promising to keep in touch throughout the Games. The trio stop in a cave for the night, where Meredy asks Jellal why he lied to Erza about having a fiancée, Jellal referring to the rules of the guild as he replies that he can't love someone who walks in the light. However, Erza too has figured out the lie, but comments that for now, she and Jellal have their answer. Happy draws a broken heart in the sand for Erza and she kicks Happy to the moon.

A few days later in the capital of Fiore, Crocus, Team Natsu are still in pain from Ultear's spell, Erza scolding them for their embarrassing whining. Lucy wonders why Erza isn't in pain like them as well, with Gray suggesting that she probably already had her Second Origin to begin with.

Makarov, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Jet, Droy, Levy, and Harry soon find the group, with Makarov encouraging the Mages to do their best despite the snide comments they keep hearing from passing people about their weakness. Lucy recalls how only five members of the guild are selected to enter the tournament, being surprised that Makarov chose Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy and herself. When they ask why the master doesn't put in stronger members, he replies that none of the other Fairy Tail members have returned. The group then goes over some of the rules of the tournament, Levy reading the rule book and telling everyone the most important rules, which include the guild master not being able to participate, only members of the guild being able to participate, each event being a secret until the competition, and the rule that all members must be in their sleeping quarters by 12:00 AM.

Lucy, Natsu and Happy then run off to explore Crocus whilst Erza goes to their sleeping quarters, Honey Bone Lodge, and inspects the place for anything suspicious. Juvia meets up with Gray and asks him if he wants to go eat alone with her, but the two are interrupted by Lyon, who strikes a bet with Gray in which the winning guild gets to take Juvia as a member. Wendy and Carla visit the Fiore's King's Castle, Mercurius, and while they talk, a mysterious imp-like creature looks down on them from the balcony, smiling.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy notice a fight going on in the middle of a street and realize it's the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue. The two Dragon Slayers recognize Natsu, while Frosch and Lector surprise Happy by being Exceed. Together, the Sabertooth members begin to berate Natsu, stating that they could have easily defeated Acnologia and bragging about their status as "Third Generation Dragon Slayers," Dragon Slayers who were both taught by Dragons and whom contain a Dragon Slayer Lacrima. When Natsu asks if their Dragons also disappeared in X777, Sting and Rogue reveal that they slaughtered their Dragon parents, deeply angering him.

When Team Natsu finally returns to Honey Bone Lodge, Erza scolds them for being late, however Natsu can only think about his encounter with Rogue and Sting and their threat to show him "true Dragon Slayer power" in the tournament. Erza then asks where Wendy and Carla are, and everyone begins to worry about Wendy and what she might be doing, stating that she is too young to be out so late. They consider going out to look for her, but remember the rule about having to be in their lodge by midnight. Before they can reach a decision on what to do, Elfman and Lisanna show up, having returned from their training in the mountains.


	37. Grand Magic Games Part 2

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there.**

The clock finally hits midnight, and the announcer for the tournament, taking the appearance of a giant pumpkin-man, greets all the guilds as he floats above the city. He declares that a preliminary event will begin to reduce to total number of guilds participating from one-hundred and thirteen to eight. Lucy immediately notes that there is no way one-hundred thirteen guilds exist within Fiore, and Erza also questions the set-up of the tournament and the organizers. The announcer describes the event, the goal of the preliminary round being to get all 5 participating group members to Domus Flau, any form of Magic or technique being acceptable to achieve this. Stating that only the first eight teams will pass, the whole city then changes into a huge maze ball that floats in the sky, the announcer declaring Sky Labyrinth to begin.

rza quickly points out that Fairy Tail only has four participating members currently present, as Wendy is missing, but Elfman volunteers to temporarily fill in. As they run into the labyrinth, Erza calls out for Lisanna and Happy to search for Wendy. Once inside the maze, after an encounter with the members of Team Twilight Ogre, various rotations of the playing field and several wrong turns in the maze, the team realizes that if they steal the maps of the other teams, they can piece the maze together. After defeating several guilds, Fairy Tail successfully reaches the end, only to discover that they barely managed to get the eighth place. Elsewhere in the city, Lisanna and Happy find Wendy's bag laying in the streets.

The Grand Magic Games begins at last, and in their preparation room, Team Fairy Tail talk about the large crowd and their uniforms before coming to Wendy, the young girl having been found by Lisanna and Happy collapsed on the ground with Carla. Completely exhausted, Wendy can't remember what happened and tearfully asks Elfman to take her place. Suspecting her condition to be due to a great loss of Magic Power at one time, Porlyusica, who arrives to treat Wendy, vows to cure her before the end of the tournament.

Outside, former member of the Magic Council Yajima has joined Chapati Lola as commentator of the Games. As the preliminary eighth place winners, Team Fairy Tail are introduced first, but are booed by the crowd. However, the other Fairy Tail members have also come to watch and cheer over the crowd, everyone becoming shocked when Mavis also appears, claiming she was bored on Tenrou Island and wanted to watch.

The seventh place team, Team Quatro Cerberus, arrive on the field followed shortly by the all-female guild; sixth place Team Mermaid Heel. Fifth place in the preliminaries was taken by Blue Pegasus' Trimens and one new member in a bunny suit, whilst fourth place was achieved by Team Lamia Scale. Among the team members is Sherry's cousin, Sherria. Lyon reminds Gray about their bet regarding Juvia, though Gray angrily claims that no bet was made but also that Fairy Tail will not lose regardless.

The next team is the surprisingly newly legitimate guild; preliminary third place Team Raven Tail, shocking Makarov, who believed that they were still a Dark Guild, though it is clarified that they are now recognized by the Council as an official guild, Makarov questioning Ivan's motives. It is also revealed that the creature which attacked Wendy and Carla was sent by Raven Tail as well, angering the Fairy Tail team.

With two more guilds set to arrive the crowd becomes confused as they believed Sabertooth and Lamia Scale to be the two highest ranking guilds. As Erza wonders if this unknown team have anything to do with the dark energy Jellal mentioned, the second team is revealed, shocking the crowd, as it is Team Fairy Tail B, consisting of Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel, Juvia and Mass Extinction. Team Fairy Tail A are shocked at the fact that they believed they were the only Fairy Tail team present. After the crowd expresses shock about the fact that two teams from the same guild arrived, it is explained that each guild could send at least two teams to participate, Lucy noting that this accounts for the large number of teams in the preliminaries. The commentators talk over whether this gives Fairy Tail an unfair advantage, as they have twice as many participants as the other guilds, however a conclusion is reached that the fact that Fairy Tail managed to get two teams into the finals has earned them such a privilege.

Erza and Jellal discuss the mysterious Magic, and although Raven Tail has been acting odd, they don't seem to be the source as the Magic has existed previously in the Games, and it is their début year. Soon after, the first place team of the preliminaries, Team Sabertooth, arrives. All teams present, the program of the tournament is announced, with the first round being an event, followed by a battle. As per the rules, the teams will earn points depending on how they place in the event, and each team may choose one member to compete. In the battles, the sponsors will have a right to choose fighting pairs, the losing fighter earning 0 points whilst the winner gets 10; 5 each in the case of a draw.

The first game is announced to start and each team must choose one member to participate; from Team Mermaid Heel, Beth is selected while Jäger represents Team Quatro Cerberus. Nullpudding from Raven Tail goes in, whilst Team Blue Pegasus sends out Eve. From Sabertooth, Rufus offers to go while Lyon chooses to represent Lamia Scale, causing Gray to step up for Team Fairy Tail A and subsequently Juvia for the Team Fairy Tail B.

Gray steps up as the eight representatives are called out, and is shocked when a huge city is magicked into the arena, himself becoming separated from the other contestants as they are scattered in the playing field. The rules are that each member must find their opponents and hit them, but nobody knows where the others are. Whoever launches an attack first gains one point and the one who is hit loses one point, thus the game becomes 'hide and seek'. To make matters harder, numerous clones of each contestant will walk around the city to confuse everyone. Attacking a clone will result in a one point deduction. After the rules are explained, the games starts.

As Gray tries to do his best in the game, it becomes apparent that Raven Tail only wants to attack Fairy Tail, as Nullpudding repeatedly goes after Gray, causing Gray's team-mates to question Raven Tail's motives.[38] Later as Gray walks the streets, he becomes entangled in a skirmish with a group of participants, being saved by Juvia, who states that she promised the Master that she would not lose, even to Gray himself. As part of agreeing to be Fairy Tail's B team, the members of the winning Fairy Tail team are allowed to make the members of the losing Fairy Tail team do whatever they want for a day, shocking Gray, who heard of no such rule. Whilst Juvia and Gray discuss this, Nullpudding shows up again and attacks them both, adding an additional 2 points to his score.

After Eve employs his Magic intelligently to earn some quick points and Lyon also advances the ranks, the players notice that Rufus of Team Sabertooth hasn't moved at all. He hasn't attacked anyone, nor has he been found. The masked Mage claims that the game is too easy for him and states that he remembers exactly where everyone is and has been as he unleashes his Memory-Make Magic, shocking the others, who realize he is using Molding Magic. Unleashing his attack, Rufus manages to take out all his opponents, giving him the lead with a single move. The game ends soon after with Sabertooth in the lead and Fairy Tail 'B' and Fairy Tail 'A' in the two last places. As the audience boos Fairy Tail, Gray apologizes and walks off, swearing to get back at Raven Tail and Sabertooth.

Next up are the battle segments and all teams are scheduled to fight one another as a Mage is called up from each guild. First up is Lucy from Fairy Tail's 'A' team and Flare from Raven Tail.

The first fight of the first day of the tournament is about to begin, a battle between Team Fairy Tail A's Lucy and Team Raven Tail's Flare Corona. Although in last place, Lucy gains the chance to earn 10 points, and tie with Team Sabertooth. Before the battle begins, Lucy expresses her anger with Raven Tail for attacking Wendy whilst Mavis wonders what Raven Tail's objective is. The battle between Lucy and Flare will last for 30 minutes and if anyone is knocked out within that time, they lose. If the time limit is reached, a draw will be declared.

Lucy commences the battle by performing a multiple summoning and combining Scorpio and Taurus' attacks whilst the crowd watches in awe. Flare soon responds with her Hair Magic, and the two twist and twirl around the ring as Flare grabs Lucy with her hair and Lucy grabs her in return with her Fleuve d'étoiles.[44] Flare however soon starts to play dirty by taking Asuka Connell hostage in the stands, threatening to harm the young girl if Lucy attacks her further.[45]

Meanwhile, up in the stands, the Knight Squadron Chief Arcadios comments on the battle, stating that the "matured fruit" is ripening, such that it may be completed this year. He tells his Lord Zeref that he should just sit back and wait.

With Asuka as her hostage, Flare forces Lucy to not use Magic, move or say anything at all, lest something unfortunate happens. Remembering what happened to Wendy and Gray, Lucy attempts to forfeit the fight, though Flare stops her by gagging her with her hair. Raising Lucy into the air, Flare decides to brand the mark of Raven Tail over her Fairy Tail mark, despite Lucy's attempts to stop her. Before she can however, Natsu discovers Asuka's danger and rips Flare's hair to pieces, allowing Lucy to summon Gemini and free herself. The Celestial Spirit transforms into Lucy to activate a Magic that they had practiced together, the two pooling their energies together to form a spell that Hibiki of Blue Pegasus recognizes instantly: Urano Metria![ However, before it is cast, the power dissipates, leaving Lucy extremely weakened. Flare realizes that her teammate assisted her from the sidelines, as does Mavis, who notes that such a thing is against the rules. When Lucy collapses, Flare is declared the victor, and an exhausted Lucy cries on the ground as the crowd boos her until Natsu comes and takes her away.

The matches continue with the second being Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus faces Araña Webb from Mermaid Heel, which Ren wins. This is followed by a battle between Warcry of Quatro Cerberus and Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth, Warcry being defeated before being able to use his Magic. The final battle of the day is then declared to be between Mass Extinction from Team Fairy Tail B and Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale.

The crowd cheers wildly for Jura as he and Mass Extinction make their way to the center of the arena. Makarov was having doubts because Mass Extinction is considered Fairy Tail's weakest S Class Mage and Jura is in the middle of strength of wizard saints. Mass Extinction transformed into a _Diplodocus hallorum_ and started making the ground shake violently when it dazed Jura Neekis she stuck to long distance fighting as she turned into a _Dilophosaurus wetherilli_ but, the Wizard Saint didn't stay dazed for long as he protect himself from the poisonous blast from Mass Extinction so she settled for bigger is better as she transformed into a _Sauroposeidon proteles_ who was about to send a tsunami at Jura but the wizard saint her knocked off balance and she collapsed knocking her out. Team Lamia Scale got ten points.

After their humiliating defeat, the members of Fairy Tail regroup, but are still hopeful that they will be able to make a comeback and start partying. With everyone except for Wendy and Carla (who were unable to go due to their injuries) present, Makarov faces his guild members and encourages them, telling them that they are the Guild that doesn't know the meaning of giving up.


	38. Grand Magic Games Part 3

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

Elsewhere, in the castle of Mercurius, Arcadios is has a talk with Fiore's King, asking him if he has any requests concerning the second day fights. The King tells him that he wants to see Sting and Rogue fight, but thinks that they should leave the best for last. He then tells Arcadios to have Bacchus battle 'the one that transforms' from Fairy Tail. The King then dismisses Arcadios who quietly leaves, saying to himself that soon something will be complete.

Concurrently, Cana is approached by a man who challenges her to a drinking contest and manages to best her, making it her first loss. The man then turns to leave, taking Cana's bra as a prize. Macao and Wakaba try to stop him from disgracing their guild mate, but the man easily and effortlessly dodges their attack and strikes back. Erza then arrives and realizes that the man is Bacchus, the Quatro Cerberus S-Class Mage. Bacchus then leaves after telling them that he will be replacing Warcry as one of his guild's representatives. As Bacchus leaves, Erza tells her team mates that they had fought multiple times in the past and no one has yet won, surprising them. Meanwhile, Carla explains her vision to Porlyusica. According to her, she saw a white knight, a magical array and Mercurius crumbling, all with Lucy singing something as it happened.

As the second days challenge begins, it is revealed to be an event called Chariot, in which the representative of each team race through Crocus to the Domus Flau atop moving wagons. As the race occurs, Kurohebi from Team Raven Tail is far ahead in the lead, with the Ichiya in 2nd place, Yuka in 3rd, Risley in 4th and Bacchus in 5th.

However, while this group nears the finish line, Sting, Gajeel and Natsu still lag near the starting line in 6th, 7th and 8th place respectively, all three Dragon Slayers suffering from severe motion sickness. To try and come first, the participants begin to utilize their Magic, however Bacchus puts his to use most effectively, managing to pass everyone and take first, Kurohebi soon following, with Risley coming in 3rd, Yuka in 4th and Ichiya 5th.

This leaves the Dragon Slayers pathetically competing for 6th and 7th place. Despite feeling completely awful, Natsu and Gajeel persistently push on forward. Sting proceeds to question the Fairy Tail wizards on why they are trying so hard, and Natsu then gives an impassioned speech, stating that they are doing it for their guild, who had patiently waited for them. His speech touches the Fairy Tail members in the audience, and the spectators, causing them to openly cry. With that, the two Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers pushes forward, Natsu earning 6th place whilst Gajeel gets 7th. Sting drops out, earning himself 8th place and his team 0 points, showing disdain towards Natsu's explanation.

Finishing the event exhausted, Natsu is carried to the infirmary by Lucy, who, after inquiring about Wendy and Carla's health and learning that they will be alright, leaves to join her team. Porlyusica asks Carla why she didn't tell Lucy of her premonition, to which the Exceed replies saying that she refuses to believe it actually was one, and that it must have been a dream instead. Lucy joins her team, and seeing that Raven Tail's Kurohebi will be fighting Lamia Scale's Toby, prompts her to glance over at Team Raven Tail, noting sadly that Flare is covered in bruises and being harassed by her team-mate.

The first match commences with Kurohebi receiving the upper-hand of the battle, with his Mimic Magic. Toby praises Kurohebi's strength and his name, with Kurohebi stating that it isn't his real name. This comically angers Toby, which prompts him to request that if he were to win, Kurohebi is to tell him his real name, while if Kurohebi wins, Toby will tell him his "super secret." After all is agreed, Toby is promptly defeated, revealing his secret is that he can't find his other sock, which is actually hanging around his neck, stunning the audience. Kurohebi points out Toby's sock, causing Toby to cry in happiness. The Raven Tail representative then holds out his hand, and as Toby reaches out for it Kurohebi grabs the sock instead and tears it, much to the amusement of his team-mates, the Raven Tail Mage stating that the more precious something is to someone, the more he wants to destroy it.

The second match then begins, with Bacchus coming out for Quatro Cerberus. At this point the King arrives and meets with Arcadios, eager to see the match between Bacchus and Erza. However, due to the King's vagueness, Arcadios arranged Team Fairy Tail A's battle representative to be Elfman Strauss, mistaking him for "the one that transforms." With everyone, including Elfman, doubting Fairy Tail's victory, the two enter the battle field. However, Bacchus decides to make things interesting by asking for his opponents sisters if Team Quatro Cerberus were to win, infuriating Elfman.

Meanwhile, at the infirmary, Natsu wakes up to see Wendy, Carla and Porlyusica are missing, the scent of someone unfamiliar in the air. Following his nose, Natsu finds a group of men making off with the three, and hastily defeats them to save the trio.

Meanwhile, down at the arena, the battle has already started, with Elfman being thoroughly hammered. At this point, Erza reveals that Bacchus's strength isn't his Magic (which simply focuses Magic Power into the palm of his hands), but his mastery over the martial arts. Furthermore, as Bacchus hasn't taken a drop of alcohol since the fight started, he hasn't even begun to fight at full strength yet. After Elfman is struck down again, he struggles up again and states the term for his wager, saying that if he wins, Quatro Cerberus is to be renamed Quatro Puppy for the rest of the tournament, shocking the rest of Team Quatro Cerberus. Bacchus accepts, and deciding to take things seriously, takes a swig from his gourd. Elfman transforms again as Bacchus advances, and in an instant, the Drunken Falcon lands several blows. However, he then notices that his hands are damaged, and turns to see Elfman's new transformation is covered in spiked scales, making him virtually untouchable for hand-to-hand combatants. With this, Elfman challenges Bacchus' palms with his own body to see who will break first. Bacchus accepts the challenge and attacks the Lizardman, while Elfman merely endures. They then both fall to their knees in exhaustion. Bacchus then stands, and after acknowledging the Fairy Tails representatives strength, collapses giving Team Fairy Tail A their first victory.

Meanwhile, at the top of the stadium, the kidnappers have been captured, and the kidnapped awakened. The kidnappers are taken into custody, but not before claiming that Raven Tail were the one who requested them to retrieve "the girl from the sick bay." Porlyusica, Wendy and Carla believe that they weren't even the intended target, and that it was actually supposed to be Lucy. This is proven to be correct as Arcadios meets the ones responsible, angry that his plan failed and wanting to capture Lucy for Zeref's Eclipse Plan.

It is later evident that the damage Elfman received during his battle against Bacchus was enough to incapacitate him, leaving Wendy to take his place. To make sure the kidnapping doesn't repeat itself, the Thunder God Tribe volunteer to guard the infirmary. As they leave, the group ponder why someone would need Lucy, but decide to put this off and instead cheer for Mirajane, who is fighting Blue Pegasus reserve member Jenny Realight.


	39. Grand Magic Games Part 4

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned. Justice League shouldn't play any part after Mass Extinction arrives on Earthland.**

However, due to a special rule, the "battle" turns out to be a swimsuit contests, with the commentators acting as judges and the participants using Transformation Magic to change their clothing. As the "match" continues, Jenny decides to wager that whomever loses is to take part in a nude photo shoot for Sorcerer Magazine, which Mirajane agrees to. Jenny, thinking that she's won, transforms into her Battle Form. However, Mirajane also decides to take the battle seriously, using Take Over to change into Satan Soul: Sitri, ending the battle in a single hit and earning her team 10 points. Meanwhile, elsewhere, Fiore's Minister of Defense, Darton confronts Arcadios and inquires why he's after a Celestial Spirit Mage prematurely, to which Arcadios reveals that the "Plan" has already reached its final stage, and that he would be willing to sacrifice Lucy for the sake of the "Eclipse."

The last battle of the day takes place between Team Sabertooth's Yukino Agria and Team Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi. Entering the field, Yukino inquires if, as in the previous matches, they can make a wager, in which the two women surprise everyone by choosing to wager their lives. Kagura agrees and the battle commences with Yukino employing her Celestial Spirit Magic to take Kagura out, however Kagura strategically uses her Magic to continuously evade the attacks. This forces Yukino to use the 13th Key, Ophiuchus, however Kagura uses her sword Archenemy to slice up the giant snake length-wise, and then, without even drawing her blade, defeat Yukino too. This earns 10 points for Team Mermaid Heel and, according to their bet, puts Yukino's life in Kagura's hands. It also upsets and shocks everybody, especially the members of Team Sabertooth. However, Arcadios is seen trembling with excitement at the revelation of a second Celestial Spirit Mage in the games.

With the days events having ended, Erza meets up with Jellal to discuss the fact that they have yet to feel the curious Magic Power that he has felt at the previous games. After Jellal explains his theories, he decides to investigate further and leaves. As Erza walks back to join her team for the after-games celebrations the hooded girl from Team Mermaid Heel catches up with her and reveals herself to be Millianna, Erza's old friend from the Tower of Heaven, the two hugging and crying at their reunion.

Meanwhile, at the lodgings of Sabertooth in Crocus, Sabertooth's guild master, Jiemma, gathers his subordinates and preaches about strength. After letting Sting off with a warning about his failure, he turns his attention to Yukino and starts to express his anger at her loss at Kagura's hands. Stating that he is disgusted, Jiemma forces Yukino to strip and remove her own guild mark, excommunicating her.

Later, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Happy and Carla head to Honey Bone after finishing dinner, when Wendy and Natsu spot someone standing outside their lodging, the person being Yukino. Elsewhere, Erza sits with Millianna in a park, and the two talk about Kagura. Millianna starts explaining about the sword Archenemy and how both she and Kagura were geared towards having revenge upon Jellal, which troubles Erza. Mass Extinction shows up inside and reveals that she meant to give her these earlier and hands her five Silver Gate keys named Hercules, Cetus, Draco, Monoceros, and Cameleopardus and their titles are The Strongest Man; The Whale, The Dragon, The Unicorn, and The Giraffe.

Back at Honey Bone, Natsu's group heads inside to talk with Yukino, who offers Lucy the Libra and Pisces keys, telling the group she was planning to give them to Lucy after the Games, but as she is now not participating, wishes to hand them over now. She also mentions she wasn't part of the "Strongest 5" of Sabertooth, merely filling in for someone named Minerva, who was away on a job. She also states that once Lucy has the 12 Golden Key, the "Gateway That Changes The World" will be opened. When Lucy questions this, Yukino cites that it is an old legend she not sure of herself.[78] Despite Yukino's offer, Lucy politely refuses, saying that she doesn't want to cut the Spirit's bonds to Yukino. Yukino understands and hopes they'll meet again before leaving. Natsu and Happy chase after the her to apologize for their rude behavior, and upon seeing their kindness, Yukino suddenly breaks down and details her ex-communication from Sabertooth to the duo. Hearing this and seeing Yukino's sadness, Natsu instantly gets upset. Mass Extinction shows up inside and reveals that she meant to give her these earlier and hands her five Silver Gate keys named Hercules, Cetus, Draco, Monoceros, and Cameleopardus and their titles are The Strongest Man; The Whale, The Dragon, The Unicorn, and The Giraffe.

Meanwhile, Erza worries Millianna's words about Jellal when Gray finds her. The two talk, with Gray mentioning his dilemma with Juvia and Lyon, Erza suggesting he should make things clear with Juvia before the two decide to head back. At Mercurius, Arcadios notes that the 12 keys have gathered and that his Eclipse Plan will activate soon.

At Sabertooth's lodgings, a blast suddenly wakes everyone in the building.[80] As Sting and Rogue make their way down the hall, a wall in front of them explodes and they see Natsu beating up their guildmates, demanding to know where their Master is. Jiemma appears, asking what Natsu wants; Natsu chides him for kicking out Yukino and asks Jiemma to fight him.[81] The members are shocked that Natsu would even attempt attacking their guild by himself, but Jiemma is unfazed, sending one of his members, Dobengal, to fight the intruder, but Natsu easily knocks Dobengal asides with little effort. Sting offers to fight Natsu next, but Jiemma decides to take on Natsu after all. Before either can get serious though, a woman appears between them, having somehow kept their attacks from hitting each other. Jiemma reveals that the girl is Minerva, and she chides Natsu for his recklessness and, while confident that Jiemma may have won the battle, stopped the fight for the sake of maintaining appearances. She agrees to overlook the incident if Natsu backs down, and, for added insurance, suddenly makes Happy appear in her arms using her Magic, warning Natsu that something could happen to him if he were to continue. Realizing this, Natsu complies and calls off his attack, leaving with the promise to settle things in the Games, something which Sting looks forward to.

Day three of the Games arrives and, at the Domus Flau, the Grand Magic Games continue with Lahar the day's guest judge. In the crowd is also Doranbolt, who Lahar brought along to purposely see Fairy Tail. The third event is introduced as "Pandemonium," and the teams all pick their participating members. Erza goes out for Team Fairy Tail A, whilst Cana Alberona volunteers for Team Fairy Tail B, much to her team-mates surprise.

The players gathered, Mato shows everyone Pandemonium; a giant building where monsters live. He explains that the monsters inside are classed from D to S, the D-class being quite formidable, whilst the S-class can even rival that of a Wizard Saint. The rules of the game are simple, each competitor will go in one by one and fight a number of monsters for points. They can select how many monsters they wish to face, but are warned that what level of monster they get will be randomized. When ask what happens when they lose, the judge states that their previous victories will still be counted, but they will be out of the event. The game will go on until all 100 monsters are defeated or everyone's Magic Power runs out. However, Erza, having drawn the straw to enter the castle first, challenges all 100 monsters herself at the same time, and despite the shock and disbelief of the crowd, enters the building and fights herself bloody, emerging victorious with her sword raised high.


	40. Grand Magic Games Part 5

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned.**

With Erza defeating all the monsters, the judges get the remaining participants to take part in an event called MPF, in which the competitors are to attack a Magic Power Finder, a device which will record and display the level of Magic used, the ranks after Erza determined by the number each player obtains. The competitors then continue in the order of the lots they took previously, Millianna getting a fairly nice score whilst Nobarly of Quatro Cerberus and Hibiki of Blue Pegasus fail miserably. Orga and Jura then step up, both scoring in the thousands and greatly shocking the audience, though not as much as Obra, who scores a mere 4 on request from his team, as they do not want his Magic to be revealed. Finally comes Cana, who shocks all in Fairy Tail after removing her long sleeve coat to reveal a familiar tattoo on her right forearm, Mavis revealing that she once again lent the brunette the spell to help her win. Cana then used Fairy Glitter on the device, breaking it and at same time, getting the highest score of 9999, and the 8 points that come with second place. As Fairy Tail celebrates getting the top two places, Team Raven Tail has somehow managed to get their hands on the match-ups for the battle portions, Alexei stating that it's time for them to carry out their true mission.

The games soon move into the battle portions, Millianna defeating Semmes of Team Quatro Puppy, whilst Eve Tearm of Team Blue Pegasus is beaten by Rufus Lore.[89] As the Trimens express their disappointment at Eve's loss, Ichiya claims they still have a secret weapon: the bunny suited member, the identity of whom not even Ren and Hibiki were not told of. The third match soon starts with Laxus against Team Raven Tail's Alexei. As they take the field, Fairy Tail reveals that they have set up lookouts across the coliseum to make sure Raven Tail doesn't pull anything again. Even Yajima is helping with the watch, warning Lahar to stop the fight if anything seems suspicious.

The battle starts with Alexei surprisingly trouncing Laxus. However, unbeknownst to them, the whole fight is an illusion, as the real Laxus and Alexei hadn't even traded blows yet. Laxus demands to know what's going on, with Alexei stating that he created an illusion so they could talk in private. Laxus isn't amused and prepares to take him on, but the rest of the Raven Tail members suddenly show up flanking their leader. Alexei then unmasks himself to be Ivan Dreyar, though Laxus had long since suspected this due to his underhanded methods. After greeting his son, Ivan asks for the location Lumen Histoire, thinking that Makarov told his grandson. Laxus however is ignorant of such an artifact and states that even if he did know, he wouldn't reveal anything about it. Claiming that he'll take them all on, Ivan and the rest of Raven Tail likewise prepare to attack, with Ivan claiming that they're the anti-Fairy guild.

Laxus informs his father that Makarov already has detailed information on Raven Tail, and Ivan correctly guesses that Gajeel Redfox was a double agent. Laxus goes on to say that his grandfather never made a move to stop Raven Tail, partly because they haven't tried to harm Fairy Tail, partly because there has been no leak in the sensitive information that Ivan knew, and partly because the old man wished to believe in his son. Angered, Ivan begins the attack, but Laxus surprises all there by powerfully managing to defeat all four of Ivan's guild members without receiving any damage. Turning to take out Ivan, Laxus is disgusted when Ivan tries to stop him by saying that they're family. Laxus proudly states that Fairy Tail is his family, and that he will destroy any enemy of the guild. He then punches his father, at the same time breaking the illusion, and revealing to the stadium the aftermath of the true battle, shocking and confusing nearly everyone.

Fairy Tail cheers at Laxus's victory, and as Laxus walks off the field, Ivan admits his defeat, but warns Laxus about Lumen Histoire, the dark side of Fairy Tail. Team Raven Tail is taken into custody, though Obra's 'black imp' escapes, and the audience is told that the guild has been disqualified with Raven Tail's 'participation rights' having been revoked for the next 3 years. Moving along though, the next match is announced, to be between Wendy and Sherria Blendy from Team Lamia Scale. However, Mavis feels something strange about Sherria's power and, simultaneously, Crime Sorcière suddenly detected what feels like Zeref's Magic.

The battle soon begins with Wendy going on the offensive against Sherria, the other young girl revealing that she has a similar Magic to Wendy. As the girls exchange blows with Sherria seeing to have the upper hand, those watching soon realize that Sherria's Magic is that of a Sky God Slayer. As the two continue to clash, Wendy gathers all of her Magic Power and unleashes the Secret Dragon Slayer Technique Shattering Light: Sky Drill, seeming to finally knock out Sherria. However, as Mato begins to declare Wendy the winner, Sherria suddenly gets to her feet with all of her wounds healed, revealing that she, unlike Wendy, can heal herself.

From the stands, Doranbolt watches the fight with a worried expression, though he is not as tense as Jellal, the blue haired Mage through the crowd, trying to find the source of the malicious Magic Power, wondering if it is connected to Sherria. However, Doranbolt spots him, and, wondering what Mystogan could possibly be doing in Earth Land, pursues him.

On the field, Sherria offers to let Wendy surrender, but Wendy refuses, stating that she's fighting for her guild. Seeing that she won't back down, Sherria prepares her strongest attack: Sky God's Secret Arts Heavenly Gathering of Clouds. Just as it looks to hit, the attack suddenly veers off, just barely missing Wendy. It is then revealed that Wendy used her Magic to enhance Sherria's physical strength, causing her to over-attack and miss. Now on even terms, both girls get into a hand-to-hand fight, neither letting up. Eventually, the time runs out and the match ends in a tie, giving both teams five points.

As those in the stand compliment Wendy's strength, Sherria heals Wendy and offers her friendship, which Wendy accepts. With that, the third day of the games ends. Jellal realizes that Sherria isn't connected with Zeref as he still feels the evil Magic moving. He chases it through the crowd, managing to locate the person trying to leave the stadium. Before he can reach the person in question however, Doranbolt gets in his way, stopping him and demanding Jellal reveal who he is. If the situation wasn't bad enough, Lahar and his Rune Knights come up from behind, trapping Jellal in between two of the Magic Council members.


	41. Grand Magic Games Part 6

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned.**

Though Jellal tries to quickly and politely excuse himself in order to pursue the mysterious Magic source, Doranbolt is impatient, and knocks his mask off, revealing 'Mystogan's' face and surprising the Magic Council members with his identity. Just as it seems like Jellal's identity is revealed, Yajima appears and tries to convince the Magic Council members that Jellal was actually his Edolas counterpart. Seeing an ex-Magic Council elder vouching for 'Mystogan', they let the Mage go, with Jellal claiming that if he see's the "real Jellal," he will tell them. However, as they walk away, Lahar pulls Doranbolt aside and voices his suspicion that 'Mystogan' is the real Jellal. As the fugitive walks out of the stadium, he finds that the source of the evil Magic has managed to get away, much to his annoyance.[101] However, during Jellal's transaction with the Magic Council members, his face is seen by Kagura, who collapses at the sight of him. The other Team Mermaid Heel members, concerned for her health, start calling for a doctor. As Millianna also looks for a doctor, she too sees Jellal, and nearly attacks him in her rage. After claiming to be fine, Kagura gets up and walks away, all the while thinking how the target for her revenge was so close, Millianna wondering why Fairy Tail was hiding him and how Erza could allow it.

Elsewhere, Makarov and Laxus sit together as the Lightning Dragon Slayer inquires about the Lumen Histoire and how Ivan stated that it was 'Fairy Tail's darkness'. When Makarov seems reluctant to answer, Mavis comes forth and claims that it is the opposite. Asking Laxus to understand that it is a secret that only the Guild Master can know about, the young man says he won't ask any more if it is not something suspicious. The former and current Guild Master then contemplate and conclude that Ivan must have learnt about it from Precht, Mavis beginning to cry over her poor successor choice.

Meanwhile, at Bar Sun, the rest of the Guild celebrates day 3's success. Wendy is slightly depressed that she was unable to win in her fight, but Carla, Panther Lily and Levy encourage her. Natsu then starts a game of wine barrel surfing, the rest of the guild joining in. In the meantime, at Crocus Gardens, Sting tells Lector that he believes he will be fighting Natsu the next day, expressing his enthusiasm. Elsewhere, Yukino apologizes for dropping in unannounced while saluting to an unseen sergeant.

As the party at Bar Sun winds down, Levy reveals that there is a water park nearby called Ryuzetsu Land, and invites everyone to go with her. Arriving shortly after, the group starts splitting up, with Natsu finding and riding a small train on water (and promptly falling sick) and the Exceeds along with Gajeel and Levy go to find the aquarium. Cana is revealed to have not brought her swimming clothes, and instead came in her lingerie, while the Take Over sisters feel sorry for Elfman who they left in the infirmary, not knowing that Elfman arrived at the park earlier with Evergreen, both hiding so as to avoid a misunderstanding. Juvia then invites Gray to go with her on the "Love Slider," and when he refuses, Lyon suddenly appearing to go in his stead. Sherria finds Wendy and they decide to play together, while Jenny appears and snatches Mirajane's top as revenge for the battle the day before. Lucy then notices Mavis in the pool, as Makarov and Laxus brought her there to cheer her up, while Erza see's Jellal, who claims to have followed the suspicious source of Magic to the park. The Fairy Tail members mingle with the members of the other guilds, generally having a good time, until Flare reveals her presence to Lucy. As the Celestial Spirit Mage nervously backs away from the Raven Tail member, Flare states that since they only broke the games rules, not the law, that they were not detained. Flare then hesitantly apologized to Lucy, before walking away, while Lucy in turn smiles at her. Meanwhile, Ichiya and Natsu start running by the pool, with Ichiya slipping and in the process tripping Natsu, sending him flying; Jellal just manages to save Erza before Ichiya flies head-first into her. Elsewhere, Natsu crashes into Gray and Lyon, who are pushed down the "Love Slider" together, the two promptly starting to freeze the pool water, and anyone in it. In response to this, Natsu launches a Fire Dragon Slayer attack that destroy's the park and knocks virtually everyone out. As Laxus grabs Natsu for punishment, Mavis and Makarov cry over the repair bills.

As Gildarts continues his journeys in faraway lands, while the rest of the guild participates in the Grand Magic Games, he stumbles on to a pretty young woman being attacked by strange humanoid monsters. Instantly enamored with her, he gallantly tries to save her and scares the creatures away, but also scares her off too. Shrugging this off and continuing his journey, he eventually reaches a small village which seems to be in bad shape. He then meets the girl he saved earlier and learns that a huge monster continuously terrorizes her village. Vowing to defeat the monster for the people, Gildarts heads off to its lair.

Finding the monster, the S-Class Mage fights and defeats it, bringing the beasts horn to the village as proof, the villagers then celebrate with Gildarts as thanks for his aid. His attention is then diverted to a Lacrima Vision, displaying the Grand Magic Games third day event, just as Erza wins it. He then watches in pride as his daughter participates in the following event, and starts making a nuisance of himself as he excitedly boasts about her. After using Fairy Glitter to win the event, Gildarts starts running around in excitement and pride, making a fool of himself until he trips, accidentally using Crush and destroying the village. Horrified, the villagers unanimously kicked him out, but Gildarts just gets up and grins, setting off on his travels in full vigor.


	42. Grand Magic Games Part 7

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned.**

Day 4 of the Grand Magic Games begins with the event Naval Battle, in which a participant of each team is to enter a large water sphere, and try to push the other players out. With that being said, when two participants are left in the sphere, a five minute timer will start, and whoever is knocked out within the time limit automatically gets last place. After Rabian is introduced as day 4's guest judge, the teams then send out their representatives. The game begins and Lucy starts off by summoning Aquarius. However, Juvia manages to counter Aquarius's attack with Water Cyclone. Using the confusion from the collision of the attack, Jenny manages to kick Rocker out of the sphere, eliminating Quatro Puppy. Aquarius then disappears on Lucy claiming that she had to get back to her date, giving Juvia the opportunity to propel the Celestial Spirit Mage out. However, Lucy manages to summon Virgo and Aries just in time to stop her from falling out of the sphere. Juvia then unleashes a powerful attack which expels all the remaining players from the sphere, except for Lucy and Minerva. Juvia then glances at Gray to see what he thought of the attack she named in his honor, but is shocked when he appears appalled. She is then confused to suddenly find herself outside the sphere, due to Minerva's power. With only two remaining, the five minute timer starts, and with that, Minerva attacks, first with a heat attack to Lucy's right, and then a weighted attack from above. Lucy tries to counter but finds her keys were no longer at her hips, but in her opponents hands. Over and over Minerva continues to attack Lucy, who refuses to give up. However, instead of letting Lucy fall from the ring, Minerva continuously brings her back to attack again and again. Eventually the umpires call the event to an end, but by this stage Lucy is already bleeding, burnt and barely conscious, Minerva holding the immobile Lucy by her throat like a trophy outside of the water sphere.

Natsu and Gray rush to Lucy's aid as Minerva carelessly drops her. They just barely manage to catch her before she hits the ground and a medical team is called out, though Wendy declares that she'll give her medical attention first, with Sherria and Jenny helping out. Natsu nearly goes to attack Minerva, but Sting, Rufus and Orga suddenly appear in between them, while Erza likewise holds Natsu and Gray back as both teams come to a tense stand off. Erza tells the Sabertooth members that she doesn't care if they're the strongest or the number one guild in Fiore, declaring that they've made a major mistake of intentionally making enemies of Fairy Tail.

Lucy is taken the medical ward where she is healed and patched up thanks to the efforts of Wendy, Sherria and Porlyusica. As Lucy sleeps with her keys by her heart, Makarov enters the room to deliver some news. Due to the disqualification of Team Raven Tail, the games committee can't pair up the fighters of the battle portions due to the odd number of teams, thus Fairy Tail must merge into one team for the rest of the competition. When asked about the points both teams received, it was decided that only Team A points would be used, which means Fairy Tail is in a tie for third place with Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale. Gray then says that with only the Tag Battle coming up, there seems to be little point, but Porlyusica explains that after a day's break, the last day will have a game where all five members can compete at once, so the new team needs to be chosen carefully.

fter some time, the match ups for the tag battle are brought up with Blue Pegasus vs Quatro Puppy, Lamia Scale vs Mermaid Heel and Fairy Tail against Sabertooth. Fairy Tail reorganizes their team-mates and step out onto the field for the battle portions, with the new members being Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza and Laxus. In contrast to their status of the first day's event where they were booed, the audience now fully supports the guild and cheer for the new Team Fairy Tail. Watching this in the balcony above, Arcadios and Darton realize that Lucy isn't on the team, Arcadios declaring he has a new plan for claiming her. Darton, however, starts having second thoughts.

After Arcadios leaves, Darton thinks to himself that once upon a time, the Grand Magic Games once went by another name. He goes over to a mural on the wall depicting a Dragon fighting a Mage, before mentioning that the games were once called The Dragon King Festival, which was a banquet of Dragons, humans and demons.

The first tag battle starts with Team Blue Pegasus's Ichiya and the mysterious rabbit-costumed man up against Team Quatro Puppy's Bacchus and Rocker. As the battle starts, Ichiya tells the rabbit costumed person to reveal himself, much to everyone's anticipation. When the mask comes off, it is revealed to be the Exceed from Extalia and Ichiya's Edolas counterpart, Nichiya, stunning everybody. As the two Blue Pegasus participants start reminiscing about their first meeting, Bacchus charges forward, landing a devastating hit on Nichiya, and knocking him out. With that, the battle becomes 2 on 1, and, as Ichiya is knocked around by his opponents, he laments on how he dragged a weak person like Nichiya into this. With that, Ichiya 'dedicates' a Power Perfume to Nichiya, bulks up, and defeats Quatro Puppy in one hit. With Blue Pegasus's victory decided for the first battle, the next battle is between Team Lamia Scale's Lyon and Yuka and Team Mermaid Heel's Kagura and Millianna, both teams fighting their best, but neither coming out on top, the fight ending in a draw and 5 points each.

The second fight over, Chapati Lola excitedly announces the last tag battle to be between Team Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel and Team Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue Cheney. As the battle is about to start, Igneel observes, wanting to see if the pupils that Weisslogia and Skiadrum raised have really surpassed Dragons, or if it was just an empty dream; he comments that with the Dragon King Festival approaching, it will soon be time for them to take action. As the four Dragon Slayers stare each other down, Chapati announces the start of the third and final Tag Battle of the day.

The Tag Battle starts, with most of the Fairy Tail members supporting their own Dragon Slayers, while Jiemma is confident in Sabertooth's own victory. However as soon as the gong rings, Sting and Rogue find themselves face to face with Natsu and Gajeel respectively, the two Sabertooth Mages seemingly getting a real beating in the first few minutes of the match. Frosch, Lector, Chapati Lola and the audience are stunned to see Sabertooth's Dragon Slayers being pushed around so easily.[118] When Natsu questions whether they really managed to defeat their Dragon parents with this level of power, Sting claims that they did and that they'll now show them the power to defeat Dragons. With that, Sting and Rogue activate White Drive and Shadow Drive respectively, and finally go on the offensive, the two managing to land a series of sharp blows and seemingly getting the upper hand before Natsu and Gajeel once again begin to step up and push them back. As Chapati and the audience watch with growing surprise and confusion as Rogue and Sting are once again starting to be overpowered, Chapati asks Yajima what he thinks is going on, to which the ex-Magic Council member states that the Twin Dragons are simply outmatched. As the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers struggle to get up, they then surprise their opponents and the Fairy Tail Guild Masters by activating Dragon Force by themselves.


	43. Grand Magic Games Part 8

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in and unlike in the prequel so far nothing from the Harry Potter series will be there just mentioned.**

Sting then tells his tag partner to stand back, as he can defeat both the Fairy Tail Mages by himself, causing Gajeel to think they are being underestimated, though Natsu gets the feeling that Sting is strong. Sting then starts his onslaught, managing to attack both Natsu and Gajeel at the same time. After unleashing one of his most powerful attacks, Sting destroys the battlefield and sends the participants plummeting into a mine below ground. As they fall, the Lacrima-vision comes on for the audience, just in time to see Natsu managing to get footing on a piece of rubble to perform a Fire Dragon's Sword Horn on Sting, which Gajeel immediately follows up with a close ranged Iron Dragon's Roar. However, Sting easily stands back up after the Fairy Tail's Mages assault and hits them both with Holy Ray. Natsu stumbles, but gets back up in time to block a punch from Sting. As the White Dragon continues his relentless assault on Salamander and Black Steel, the Fairy Tail Mages in the audience begins to feel worry at the one sided fight against their Guild's own Dragon Slayers. Remembering a promise he made to Lector to surpass all those he faced, Sting knocks Natsu and Gajeel to the ground, the two not moving to get up. Seeing this, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth cancel their Dragon Force, believing they are the victors whilst Chapati questions if the battle will end like this. However, all are proven wrong when Natsu and Gajeel suddenly get back to their feet, revealing that they took Sting's attacks so as to study his habits, which the Sabertooth Mage doesn't seem to believe. As Natsu and Gajeel get into an argument over Sting's habits, the Fire Dragon Slayer pushes the Iron Dragon Slayer into an old mining cart, sending it rolling and declaring he can defeat Sting and Rogue alone. Natsu then invites the Twin Dragons to both attack him, as payback for underestimating him earlier, much to the Sabertooth Mages shock.

At this point, a dark-robed figure in the crowd starts to cry, and Crime Sorcière suddenly notice the suspicious Magic once more, with Jellal instantly pursuing it. In the catacombs below the arena, Sting is insulted by Natsu's taunt re-entering his Dragon Force to attack again, claiming to have killed Weisslogia with his power; Natsu responds saying that he will use his own power to fight for his friends, punching right back. Rogue then enters Dragon Force and attacks, the two not managing to get an edge, and eventually resorting to a Unison Raid. However, Natsu counters this with his own spell, the meeting of the two attacks causing a large explosion. As the dust clears, the Twin Dragons collapse, silently acknowledging Natsu's strength and Team Fairy Tail's win. Earning 10 points, Team Fairy Tail moves to first place in the Games.

As Fairy Tail celebrates their victory, Chapati explains that tomorrow will be a break day, the sixth day of the Games beginning the day after, the event being a survival game involving all the team members. While the Exceed's of Sabertooth are upset with the days outcomes, the members of Team Sabertooth seem to be excited, though Jiemma's rage is obvious, the audience around him running away in fear. As Natsu happily tells his opponents that he wishes to fight them again, Rogue thinks about how much he overestimated himself, especially if Gajeel is as strong as the Salamander. Meanwhile, the cart carrying Gajeel finally comes to a stop, the Iron Dragon Slayer promising to kill Natsu for what he did. As he looks around he is then shocked to stumble upon a Dragon's Graveyard under the Domus Flau.

With the day ending, Jellal closes in on the mysterious person, while at Mercurius, Yukino gazes at the stadium, and marvels at the fact that Natsu defeated her former team-mates. As she talks to a nearby guard about it, she reveals her willingness to participate in the Eclipse Plan, being under the impression that it is a plan to save the whole world. At the same time, Carla has another vision of Mercurius collapsing, and after denying that anything is wrong when Wendy asks, Team Shadow Gear then enters the infirmary to celebrate the victory, and briefly wonders about Gajeel. As Levy narrates this, a scene is shown of a devastated battlefield and a heavily scarred Levy weeping as she writes down about how they lost to fate, and how the people she loves have died.

Jellal then finally corners the suspicious person, and after revealing his own identity, asks that the cloaked figure reveals theirs too. As the person turns, Jellal realizes that she is a woman, and when she shows herself, the independent Mage is shocked speechless.

Having found the source of the Magic and questioned the girl, Jellal returns to the rest of Crime Sorcière and informs them of what he has learnt, which seems to shock them, the blue Mage revealing his knowledge about the Eclipse Plan and the Dragon King Festival. Meanwhile, at Crocus Gardens, Sting and Rogue stand in front of Jiemma, and when asked about the "disgrace" they displayed, Rogue simply admits Natsu's strength exceeds their own, which enrages their guild master. Thinking that they are showing weakness, Jiemma angrily demands that they remove their guild marks, while at the same time knocking the younger Mages off their feet with a burst of Magic. However, Lector tries to support the Dragon Slayers, but when Jiemma fails to recognize who the cat is, the Exceed reveals his own guild mark. This infuriates the Guild master even further, causing him to vaporize Lector with a blast of Magic, much to the shock of the rest of the Guild. Rogue then protectively covers Frosch, thinking that Jiemma was going to attack his Exceed next, though the Masters attention was instead diverted to Sting, who started crying and yelling in grief. Just as Jiemma is about to scold the White Dragon further, Sting unleashes a devastating attack on the Master in his anger, piercing him straight through the chest, much to the entire guilds shock, except for Minerva, who actually seems pleased.

As Jiemma collapses, Minerva congratulates Sting, claiming him to be a candidate for the Guild Master of Sabertooth, having surpassed the previous one in power. Jiemma tries to speak, surprised about the coup d'état, but Minerva tells him to be quiet, since according to his own logic, he has no right to speak. After explaining to Sting that he lacks (thanks to Jiemma's influence) the "power of feelings" that Natsu possesses, Minerva reveals that she managed to save Lector prior to the Exceed's annihilation, sending him away somewhere. Thrilled by this, Sting happily begs her to bring him back, to which she bluntly refuses, saying that she is the same as her father in the aspect that she wishes for Sabertooth to be Fiore's no. 1 guild. Minerva tells Sting that if he wants his friend back, they need to win day 5's event, to prove that Sabertooth is the strongest.


	44. Grand Magic Games Part 9

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in.**

Elsewhere, under the Domus Flau, the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers and Exceeds, along with Gray and Lucy, are lead through the tunnels by Gajeel. He then shows them the Dragon Graveyard he found earlier, much to everyone's surprise. As the discuss what this could mean, they contemplate whether their own Dragon Slayers Dragons were amongst the corpses, though this was instantly disregarded, as the bones were far older than the 14 years that the Dragons disappeared in. Wendy then brings up the Sky Dragon Slayer move: Milky Way, which she learned from Porlyusica, a move that allows them to listen to the voices of the spirits of Dragons. Wendy decides to use the move to listen to the Dragons voices that slumber in this graveyard, to find out what happened, and also about their own Dragon mentors. In the meantime, somewhere else in Crocus, the mysterious girl with the suspicious Magic is found by a guard in an out of bounds area, and whilst running away drops her notepad. Picking it up, the man reads something about an "Eclipse Plan" and a "Dragon King Festival" that are taking place on July 7.

Wendy manages to use Milky Way and searches the graveyard for any Dragon spirits. She manages to find one named Zirconis, the Emerald Dragon, who agrees to explain the Dragon history to them. About 400 years ago, the Dragons were the dominant species of the world and considered humans to be nothing but fodder for them. However, one Dragon sympathized with the humans, and wished to live in peace with them. He managed to convince a few fellow Dragons of his ideology, but many opposed the idea. These clashing opinions eventually lead to a civil war between the Dragons, reaching a stalemate until the Dragons pro-human side taught humans Dragon Slayer Magic so they could fight beside them.

The plan worked and the anti-human side was on the verge of defeat. However, the humans soon also turned on the Dragons who were helping them. But the worst was yet to come when one particular individual continued to kill Dragons and bathe in their blood, so much so that he became a Dragon himself and used his powers to near kill all the Dragons and become the King of Dragons. This Dragon is revealed to be Acnologia, much to the shock of the group, and after revealing this, Zirconis suddenly disappears. The group mull over the information given, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel especially worried if their Magic will make them into Dragons too. A voice however rebuffs this claim, explaining that Acnologia had help with his creation from Zeref and his book of spells. The group turn to the voice to find it belongs to Arcadios, who has arrived with Yukino. Arcadios finishes his explanation that killing Zeref will be the first step in stopping Acnologia, though Carla is shaken to realize that Arcadios is the knight from her vision.

Arcadios introduces himself and reveals Yukino's Sergeant rank to the group. He goes on to explain that they needed a Celestial Mage for their plan, hence why Yukino joined his team. Natsu demands him to explain himself, and Arcadios complies and leads them to the castle, Mercurius. As they make their way through he admits he was the one who attempted have Lucy kidnapped earlier and that the Games are merely used to collect Magic from the stadium every year. When the group rebuff him for it, he mentions that his plan needs a large amount of Magic to work. Soon, the group comes across a large room holding a very ancient looking door. Arcadios explains the Eclipse Plan, in which the twelve gold keys of the Zodiac are needed and on the seventh of July, when the eclipse passes over, the door can unlock and allow the user to travel 400 years into the past. What they hope to achieve is to go back in time and stop Zeref before he gained immortality. With Zeref gone, Acnologia will cease to be as well. The group are astonished, the Dragon Slayers even more so when they realize that its execution date falls on the same day their Dragon mentors disappeared.

However, just as Arcadios and Yukino ask for Lucy's assistance in the plan, the royal guard suddenly show up and surround the group. The minister of defense, Darton, appears, leading them. Displeased that Arcadios told outsiders of the project, Darton reveals that he won't let him go through with the plan, as it's too dangerous to change history. He then has Yukino and Arcadios arrested for treason, ordering Lucy be taken in as well. Natsu instantly goes to protect her, but as soon as he tries to use his Magic the door saps it away and he instantly falls unconscious. The remaining Fairy Tail Mages are then thrown out of the castle. However, Darton quickly tells them the King has taken a liking to the group, and as such, if they manage to win the Grand Magic Games, they can gain audience with him and request Lucy's freedom.

Natsu's group return to their fellow members and reveal what happened at the castle. The group mull over their options, knowing that fighting against the kingdom would be a bad move on their part, but not trusting that Lucy will be released if they win. Just as Natsu goes marching towards the castle to get Lucy, Makarov stops him, claiming they need to act wisely considering their enemy this time.

Back at the castle and in the dungeon, Lucy and Yukino are put in the same cell. They talk, with Lucy mentioning her wariness on if the Eclipse Plan should be activated. Yukino explains her reasons for wanting to go through with it, stating that she lost her sister at a young age to Zeref's followers and hopes to change the past to get her back. Thinking this over, Lucy ponders if it is even possible to change the past.

The sixth day comes and Chapati announces the final event of the Games, the Grand Magic War Game. The teams are called out one by one, but when Fairy Tail steps out the crowd is shocked to see that Natsu isn't with the group, rather Juvia has taken his place. Makarov reveals that this was part of his plan: one portion of their team will battle in the tournament normally while another team will try to rescue Lucy. As everyone's focus is on the Games, no one will have their eyes on the castle. He silently wishes the rescue team luck as Natsu, Wendy, Mirajane and the Exceeds make their way to the castle.

The rescue team hear the Games beginning from afar and proceed to come up with a plan. Happy suggests wearing disguises, but Mirajane states that she has already come up with a plan of her own. As they go to put it together, Wendy wishes the tournament group good luck. Back at the Games, the rules of the final event, the Grand Magic Tournament, are laid out. The teams will go into the city and battle around it, gaining points for each downed member; five points if they manage to take down the leader of each team. The teams all meet in the city and discuss strategies, with Team Fairy Tail vowing to do their best, both to save Lucy and redeem their guild. Soon, the game is started, and the teams make their way through the city, save Team Fairy Tail, who oddly don't move from their starting spot, much to everyone's confusion, including their own members.

The game goes on with each member of Team Quatro Puppy taken down quite easily. Beth and Araña also get knocked out by the Trimens. Yuka and Toby are beaten by Kagura. Minerva orders her group to avoid fighting Jura and Kagura, hoping someone else will deal with them. Sabertooth retakes the lead, much to Makarov's panic, as his team still hasn't done anything. Mavis finally tells him that this is her plan, as she had been memorizing all of the opponents during the whole tournament and has formulated a strategy to help them, thus why they haven't moved yet. She then orders "Fairy Tail Star Strategy" to commence, and Team Fairy Tail finally go on the move.


	45. Grand Magic Games Part 10

**I don't own Justice League, Harry Potter, or Fairy Tail just any OCs I throw in.**

Back at the castle, a guard brings in Natsu and Wendy tied up, telling another that they had tried to sneak in and save Lucy. They're ordered to be taken to the prison cell, but when out of sight, the guard is revealed to really be Mirajane, who had disguised herself to allow the group to sneak in. Meanwhile, another guard goes to the princess, Hisui E. Fiore, and tells her that its a good opportunity to commence the "Eclipse 2" Plan.

At the games, Team Fairy Tail go on the move, as guided by Mavis. Rufus, sensing this, fires a lightning attack at them, but, thanks to Mavis, the team manage to avoid it. Mavis then proceeds to move the team around the city to find opponents: Erza finds Jenny and quickly defeats her; Gajeel locates the Trimens and manages to knock out Ren and Eve; Hibiki manages to get out of his line of fire only to run into Gray, who freezes him, putting Fairy Tail back in the lead. As Mavis continues her strategy, Makarov remembers that she was known as the "Fairy Tactician" during her tenure as the guild leader. Ichiya, upon finding that the Trimens are defeated, vows to avenge them, only to get knocked out by Jura from behind, effectively knocking Team Blue Pegasus out of the game with all their members defeated. Elsewhere Sherria manages to beat Risley, putting Lamia Scale in a tie for first with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Seeing this and being questioned by the other members if she has a plan for Jura, Mavis admits she doesn't know how to deal with him yet.

Meanwhile at the castle, Natsu's group manage to find Lucy and Yukino's cell and melt the bars, freeing them. The group are set to leave but Lucy wishes to get her keys back. However, the floor in the hallway suddenly opens up, dropping the group in an underground area with an archway exit. A video of Hisui pops up, the Princess telling the group that they've fallen into "Abyss Palace," where criminals do not last long. She accuses the group of being thieves and tells them they can rot in the underground dungeon. The guards congratulate the Princess on protecting the castle with the King away, but Hisui doesn't seem happy about the success.

In the Games, Gray manages to locate Rufus in a library area. Rufus cockily claims he doesn't remember Gray and asks to refresh his memory. But Gray tells him not to bother as he's going to beat him there and now. As Gray and Rufus stare each other down, the other Fairy Tail guild-members ask Mavis if Gray can beat him. She states she doesn't know, but beating Rufus is vital to their plans. Gray begins his attack, seemingly being bested by Rufus' ability to mix Magic attacks he has memorized, but eventually countering this by performing his Ice Molding Magic so fast that Rufus' ability to memorize can't keep up. Returning to simply conjuring older attacks, Rufus tries to burn Gray by creating flames, though Gray comments that he has faced much hotter and stronger flames in the past, pushing through and finishing Rufus with Ice-Make: Ice Bringer. Rufus goes flying before he lands, knocked out and defeated, Gray's victory wowing the crowd as he earns them a point. The other members of Team Sabertooth see this, but seem unfazed, while Sting recollects what happened after he defeated Jiemma and why he needs to win.

Meanwhile, in the Abyss Palace, the Fairy Tail members and Yukino try to find a way out, with Carla managing to discover a narrow crevice path. They manage to squeeze their way through, but are met with the form of a badly beaten Arcadios on the floor. When they awaken him, he tells them to run away, as five mysterious figures appear out of nowhere and attack them one-by-one. Arcadios then reveals them to be an independent team of executors that supports the kingdom from the shadows, the Garou Knights. The ex-knight states that because of them, it is impossible to escape the Abyss Palace, while the apparent leader of the enemy claims to have orders to kill all of them.

Natsu laughs at the group for their appearance but Arcadios warns him that they have Magic to kill efficiently. Natsu isn't phased and prepares to battle them alongside Wendy, Panther Lily and Mirajane who order Lucy, Yukino, Happy and Carla to stay back. Two of the Knights, Cosmos and Kamika, attack first, with the group just barely managing to defend each other from the knights onslaught.[146] Becoming excited, Kamika and Cosmos pick up the pace, unleashing even larger attacks and even paralyzing them. Wendy manages to save them and, in trying to destroy one of Cosmos' spells, Mirajane, Natsu and Panther Lily cause a huge explosion, crumbling the cavern walls and separating everyone in a landslide. Back upstairs, Princess Hisui overhears the knights talking about the Garou Knights engaging the group, prompting her to mention that her plans always seem to backfire as she prays for Arcadios' safety.

Back in Abyss Palace, Natsu, Wendy, Panther Lily and Mirajane find themselves against a member of the Garou Knights (Kama, Cosmos, Neppa, and Kamika respectively) and forced to engage in one on one combat. While Lucy, Yukino, Happy, Carla and Arcadios end up with each other, only to have to face the fisherman dressed knight, Uosuke. As Lucy and Yukino prepare to face him, Arcadios warns Uosuke always leaves only the bones of his victims.

Elsewhere, Natsu and Kama begin fight, with Kama aiming for Natsu's head. Natsu just barely manages to keep ahead of him. The others in the rescue team find themselves struggling too: Panther Lily's opponent uses acid which he can't seem to bypass. Kamika uses green paper which produces poison forcing Mirajane to hold her breath. And Wendy is forced to dodge bombs from Cosmo's plants before she switches to a sleeping agent that Wendy seems to succumb to.

Meanwhile with Lucy's group, Uosuke begins his attack and cracks the ground, creating lava underneath. Lucy and Yukino avoid falling in but are barely clinging to the rocks, dangling over the magma. Happy and Carla try to rescue them but Uosuke uses his gravity powers to hold them down. Arcadios, seeing this, rushes to their aid through the lava at the expense of himself and hoist the two girls back up. As he sinks, he tells the girls to find Hisui and decide for themselves if they should activate the Eclipse plan. Lucy tries to save him but he completely submerges.


	46. Grand Magic Games Part 11

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in.**

In the tournament, Erza clashes with Kagura. During battle, Erza uses her Heaven's Wheel Armor to battle while Kagura uses the various forms of her sword to counter and destroy. Despite requipping into various armors, Erza finds them ineffective as each one is destroyed by the Mermaid Hell Mage without inflicting any damage on her. As another armor is destroyed, Erza crashes to the ground below, much to the shock of her guildmates and everyone else, surprised that Erza is being overpowered.

While on the ground, Erza asks Kagura if her strength comes from her hatred towards Jellal, for which Kagura kicks her in the stomach. Erza tells her she doesn't care about why she hates him, but that she shouldn't drag Millianna into it. Kagura retorts that Millianna isn't being influenced and neither is she, causing Erza to ask what happened.

Revealing that Simon who died in the Tower of Heaven was her brother, Kagura reveals the history of her life with her brother and how he was kidnapped while she escaped, as well as how she met Millianna years later and found out what happened to him. Erza relents, tells Kagura that Millianna never saw Jellal kill Simon, and that though he did, his death was her own fault. Though she is not believed at first, Erza states it is the truth, causing an angry Kagura to draw her sword and cause the blood to spill. The draw creates a wave of destruction, however, Erza does not allow herself to die and uses her sword to block Kagura's attack. Claiming that she is alive thanks to Simon, Rob and her friends, she states she will not allow herself to be killed because of them.

Angry, Kagura moves in to attack. Erza defends herself, claiming that she won't lose and delivers a final strike, defeating Kagura. However, as a conscious Kagura attempts to get up, the ceiling above begins to crumble. Erza quickly pushes her out of the way but gets her leg trapped under the rubble as a result. When asked why, Erza states that she remembers Kagura, and that she was from Rosemary Village, just like her and Simon. Kagura recounts how, years ago, Erza saved her from getting caught by the followers of Zeref, bringing her to tears. Erza states Simon often talked about her and that she'd always hoped she was alright. Moved, Kagura lifts a piece of rubble off Erza's body but as she attempts to think about the battle's result, she is stabbed from behind by Minerva, who both earns points for her team and angers Erza with the gesture. Minerva taunts Erza, telling her she's next. Erza looks down at Kagura, who asks her to save Millianna. Upon hearing her name, Minerva brings the cat girl to the battle. As Erza checks up on her, she notices heavy wounds on her back, which Minerva states she inflicted in order to have fun while she waited, causing Erza to stare at her vengefully.

Meanwhile, Gajeel attacks Rogue, who is unable to land a blow. Gajeel tells the Sabertooth Mage that he should give up since, he couldn't defeat Natsu. In response, Rogue tells Gajeel that he isn't as powerful as Natsu. Elsewhere, Laxus and Orga clash. As they ready themselves again, Jura arrives, asking if he can join them. As the Wizard Saint approaches, Laxus calls him a monster.

At the same time, Juvia and Sherria continue their battle. As they fight, Lyon and Gray arrive. As the girls are surprised to see the two boys arrive, Lyon comments on Gray's beat-up appearance, though Gray retorts that they'll still take care of him. Juvia misunderstands Gray's words and asks when they'll go on their honeymoon. As Lyon stares jealously, stating that he needs to make Juvia realize, Sherria tells him he's the one who needs to realize.

Inside Mercurius, the rescue team, having gotten lost inside the massive castle, wonders about their next course of action. As a worried Lucy looks over her future counterpart, she suddenly wakes up and begins wondering where she is. Learning she's inside the castle, she recalls her memory which tells her that after escaping Abyss Palace, they get captured again since they came across the Eclipse Machine and couldn't use Magic, resulting in them being sent back to jail. Wendy asks her why she came to the past, to which she states that she did so to change the worst possible future, alarming the Mages. On her throne, Princess Hisui states she was told that a herd of 10,000 Dragons was coming. While Darton questions it, Hisui states that the results of the Grand Magic Games will guide her.

The rescue team wonders what could be behind the upcoming events while Natsu tries to pick up weapons to fight. Carla suddenly recalls her vision and realizes that, in it, Lucy was screaming rather than singing. Asking what happened to them in the future, Carla is met with silence, which the others interpret as meaning their death. The future Lucy explains that after the attack, she came back in time, but only to July 4, due to Eclipse being broken.[181] She tells the group to use an underground passage to meet Jellal, who would be creating a strategy, apologizing for not having one. Arcadios recalls the princess telling him someone told her that Eclipse could be used against the Dragons in what would be known as Phase 2. As he wonders why she lied about not having a strategy, as well as the date she arrived, Natsu thanks her, promising to protect the future.

Away on rocky cliffs, Ultear comments that they don't know whether or not what Jellal heard was true, which Meredy asks if she means that the Lucy of the future lied. Reviewing what he was told, Jellal states that it doesn't sound right and that either what he was told was false or that the Lucy he spoke to was a fake.

In Crocus, a battered Rogue states he now understands why Gajeel joined Fairy Tail. Stating that it didn't make sense at first, he believes Gajeel stayed because of friendship, a concept which doesn't exist in Sabertooth. As Gajeel fights for his friends, Rogue states he can't win. In response, Gajeel asks Rogue whether or not Frosch is his friend, which he admits that he is, to Frosch's delight. Suddenly, Rogue hears a voice calling him weak. Turning around, Rogue realizes his shadow is talking to him, telling him to kill Gajeel and offering him the strength to do so.

While going through the underground path, the rescue team is confronted by the army. Natsu readies to fight, but the group notices that Yukino and Arcadios have disappeared. Rather than fight, Mirajane leaves to find Yukino while the rest fight the army.

In the games, Rogue hears the voice of his "shadow." As he starts screaming, Gajeel asks him to calm down. Suddenly, Rogue attacks and makes Gajeel realize he's not fighting Rogue but someone named "Shadow." Gajeel's attempts to fight back are fruitless as Mavis notes him to be up against an evil Magic she's never seen before. "Shadow" tells him that he's not as strong as Natsu but adds that even he can't stand up to him now.

Crime Sorciere senses the mysterious Magic and Ultear notes it to be coming from town. However, Jellal tells them if future Lucy is with Natsu, there is no need to worry. In the underground, the Mages battle the knights. As Natsu knocks down several of the knights, he is hit from behind by Magic. However, Natsu shrugs it off, saying that such Magic wouldn't hurt him.

Meanwhile, a near-defeated Gajeel is held choke-held. As he is being strangled, Frosch, feeling the need to do something, heads towards the city. "Shadow" then declares that Gajeel will disappear forever as shadows surround him. The grounded Gajeel starts feeding on the shadows and soon tells "Shadow" to get out Rogue's body, claiming that he's not Rogue, but his former sworn brother, Ryos. Stating that he will help "Shadow" remember to fear him, Gajeel enters Iron Shadow Dragon Mode.

Having activated his Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, "Shadow" notes that Gajeel now has two elemental types. Gajeel makes himself disappear by turning into a shadow before hitting "Shadow" from behind. "Shadow" takes on the form of a shadow as well but is grabbed by the shadow by Gajeel and tossed into the air. Gajeel unleashes his Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar, creating a devastating blast and defeats the Shadow Dragon Slayer. For his victory, Gajeel earns one point for Team Fairy Tail. "Shadow" leaves his Rogue's body as Frosch appears and asks Gajeel not to do anything else. Gajeel claims won't do anything else, resulting in Frosch going to his partner's side. Rogue wakes up and asks what happened to him, signifying that he doesn't remember being possessed.


	47. Grand Magic Games Finale Eclipsc Gate 1

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in.**

Inside Mercurius, Natsu, Loke and Wendy continue to attack the guards. As Panther Lily moves in to attack, he is stopped by an acid attack from Neppa. The rest of the Garou Knights arrive as well, telling the Mages not to underestimate them. Kama arrives as well, stating he won't let them leave.[190] Elsewhere in the castle, Arcadios dons a suit of white armor and heads to meet the princess, stating to himself that since the Lucy of the future wasn't lying, the princess was.

While Natsu and the rescue team try to make their way out of Mercurius and Arcadios, Hisui and Jellal wonder about the upcoming attack. In battle, Minerva uses her Magic to pick up and throw Erza around, smashing her into a nearby pillar and saying this will be Erza's public execution.

In their own battle, Lyon teams with Sherria while Gray does so with Juvia. Juvia provides water upward for Gray use. Sherria blocks for Lyon and demands that he attack Juvia, though he tells her to do so instead. Gray notices that their teamwork and tells Juvia they have a chance to win.

Elsewhere, Orga tells Jura he wants to see the Wizard Saint go all out. With Jura agreeing and Laxus watching, Orga fires his attack but is grabbed by the head and smashed into the ground, knocking him out of the battle, much to the surprise of the viewers, barring Lamia Scale. Turning to Laxus, Jura states that he has wanted to fight Laxus due to him being Makarov's grandson. However, the Fairy Tail Mage tells him that in their battle, there are no formalities as they are just two men. Laxus goes forth to attack but before he can touch Jura, he is hit on the back of the head and sent slamming into the ground. Jura tells Laxus that there is always someone stronger than oneself. Laxus replies that it's good to look down too, as those stronger people may be just at your feet and uppercuts Jura as he does.

Laxus' hit on Jura surprises the audience and makes Fairy Tail happy until Jura recovers and retaliates. Laxus too engages in battle and both Mages prove powerful and repeatedly land blows, with Makarov surprised by the strength Laxus shows. Jura admits his surprise as well, with Laxus tells him the battle is getting him fired up, to which Jura tells him they should continue. At the same time, the rescue team continues their battle against the Fiore army. Meanwhile, an injured Erza attempts to stand up despite Minerva telling her she can't. Erza retorts that she must due to her anger, resulting in Minerva attacking. Though she is damaged and the audience is surprised by Minerva's Magic, Erza sees through it and releases her second origin, allowing her to Requip into a new armor.

Meanwhile, Lyon and Sherria prepare to deal the final blow to Gray and Juvia. However, Gray is convinced that the two of them have poor teamwork and that they can still win, telling Juvia who agrees with him. As Mavis begins reveling in the youth, Laxus deals a powerful blow to Jura, knocking the wizard saint out of the competition and causing him to admit defeat. As a result, Laxus ends up earning Fairy Tail 5 points for the victory, much to their happiness. Soon after, Gray and Juvia combine their Magic to defeat Lyon and Sherria, the latter of whom simply stares in awe and does not listen to her teammate as Juvia and Gray cast their spells, defeating the two of them. With their victory, Juvia and Gray smile and hold hands, which Juvia refuses to stop doing.

Meanwhile, Minerva attacks Erza with a powerful blast but it has no effect on her due to her Nakagami Armor, which uses a large amount of Magic but allows the user to bend Magic to their will. Minerva is left frightened over Erza's power as Erza strikes her with the armor's spear, defeating her. With her defeat, Fairy Tail gains five points, giving them a total of 63 points. With victory near, the crowd chants for Fairy Tail. However it's also noted that Sabertooth still has Sting, who may be able to beat Fairy Tail and win. Sting sends out a signal to Fairy Tail and the battered members make their way to him. Sting demands they attack him all at once and Erza agrees to his challenge. Sting prepares to attack but as he's about to do so, he sees Fairy Tail show no hesitation in facing him. Freezing up, Sting is ultimately unable to go through with his attack and concedes, giving Fairy Tail the last point and victory in the Grand Magic Games, making them the #1 guild once again.

As the stadium celebrates, Erza asks Sting why he didn't attack to which he answers he can see the bond between them makes them strong and he feels he wouldn't be able to see Lector again if he had attacked. At that moment, Millianna suddenly arrives carrying Lector who is revealed to be alive and well. Sting races over and hugs his friend. Thus the games come to an end. At the castle Arcadios reaches the throne room but finds no one there, having just missed Hisui and Darton who make their way to the Eclipse door. Having seen that the future prediction is coming to pass, Hisui goes to activate the Eclipse 2 plan, the Eclipse Cannon.

As everyone congratulates and compliments Fairy Tail, Erza asks if they saw a signal from the Rescue Team but nobody has. Sting asks the group why Natsu didn't participate which Erza hesitates to answer. Gray looks towards the castle and prays for the safety of the team. Inside the castle, the group are still combating the guards and the Garou Knights, but are on the verge of being overwhelmed. Suddenly, the shadows of the corridor attack the guards and the Garou Knights and sweep them into the darkness, much to the Rescue Team's confusion. As this goes on, Jellal realizes that the Future Lucy had told him that she arrived on July 4 but really came July 3, a day earlier then the prediction and doesn't fit in with the time they had sensed the dark Magic within the stadium. The reason they had been sensing the dark Magic is because of the residue on her clothes she had used to go through the Eclipse., meaning there was another person they had been sensing.

Back in the castle, Arcadios finally catches up to Hisui and Darton. She tells him all the solders are up to speed and she is about to commence operations. Arcadios apologizes in advances for what he's about to do and give her his sword, citing if his doubt is unjustified against a royal, he will take his life. He then asks about who told her about the bad future, citing his meeting of the Future Lucy and her uncertainty not matching up to what Hisui had told him. However, Hisui reveals that it was not a girl who had told her of the predictions but a man. Back in the corridors, the rescue team hear someone coming toward them. Natsu calls out for the person to identify themselves and he does, revealing himself as Rogue Cheney, and claiming that he came from the future.

Surprised to see the man claiming to be Rogue from the future, the Mages question why he came back to the past. Elsewhere, Hisui tells Arcadios there can be multiple people from the future in the present, she claims she will protect the country while at the same time, Crime Sorcière heads to Mercurius. Meanwhile, Future Rogue explains that he came back in time to make sure they open the door, stating that Eclipse can be used to defeat the attacking Dragons. However, the Dragons are the rulers in his future and humanity is almost extinct because someone prevented Eclipse from being used, and he's therefore come back to kill that person. Believing that the door will be closed if the person lives, Future Rogue attacks Lucy, who he claims is the culprit. However, his attack is intercepted by Lucy's future counterpart, who takes the blow, much to everyone's surprise. Injured, she falls to the ground, claiming she'd have never done such a thing. As she dies, the future Lucy tells the others not to cry for her, but they say otherwise since she is still their Lucy. Saying she wished to travel with them, the Lucy of the future dies as her Fairy Tail comrades shed tears. However, still believing that Lucy will cause doom in the future, the Rogue of the future attacks again but before he can do so, he is sent flying by Natsu, who tells him he will protect the future. Mass Extinction tells Lucy what the five keys that she gave her are for combat and that Monoceros uses Holy Magic which will harm shadows.


	48. Eclipse Gate Part 2

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in.**

As Future Rogue reels from the strike, Lucy is advised to escape by Loke, with Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily accompanying her. Future Rogue tries to go after Lucy once more but is knocked back by Natsu, who vows that they'll protect the future their own way. Meanwhile, Mirajane manages to locate Yukino who sits depressed against a wall, feeling she'll be no use to the others as she brings misfortune to those around her. Mirajane disagrees and comforts her. Over at the Eclipse Door, Hisui commences the operation, having the city evacuated in the process. However the guards have yet to see any Dragons coming toward the city. Lucy's group (sans Leo who had to go back due to the Magic sapping door) come upon them and speak with the princess. Lucy reveals what Rogue told her to Hisui but states she wouldn't close it, leaving Lucy wondering why they're opening it early. Hisui states the door needs to charge and they wish to be ready. However, Hisui still doubts even this will be enough to stop the Dragons.

Near the city's central square, the King of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore, has gathered the guilds together and informs them of the coming danger, asking for their help. While shocked at the news and most still injured from the games, the guilds nonetheless agree to help him. With Crime Sorcière's sudden appearance, to Doranbolt and Lahar's shock, Jellal simply asks for a favor from them. Back to the fight, Natsu notes that Future Rogue smells of evil and questions if he truly did come back to save the future. Future Rogue simply smirks evilly while up top the Eclipse Door begins to open.

Midnight soon hits, welcoming the arrival of July 7, the Fated Day. The Guilds are kept separate, with each one covering a specific section of Crocus, and Fairy Tail keeping watch in the town square. Although several of Fairy Tail's Mages are healed, courtesy of Sherria and the King's soldiers, all are experiencing unease, as the Eclipse has begun. Deep underground, as the Eclipse Gate opens above, Natsu and Future Rogue continue to battle, with Future Rogue continuously declaring that he will kill Lucy. After sending Natsu flying with a powerful spell, Natsu, enraged, enters Lightning Fire Dragon Mode, and screams his unwillingness to let Future Rogue do as he wishes, before attacking him. Although much of the surrounding area is destroyed by the lightning, Future Rogue remains unharmed, and, expressing his delight at seeing Natsu's hidden power, blinds the Fire Dragon Slayer before he can attack again. As the light subsides, Future Rogue enters White Shadow Dragon Mode.

Before Natsu can react, Future Rogue rushes past him, and delivers a fatal slash to his side, before ultimately defeating Natsu with his White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk. Falling to the ground, helpless against Future Rogue's combined usage of light and shadows, Natsu weakly marvels at the light that Future Rogue is utilizing, and the Shadow Dragon Slayer gleefully explains that he killed the Sting of his time-period to attain such a power, though he notes that his present-self has yet to do such a thing for a very long time. When Natsu asks if Future Rogue was always as heartless as he is now, he replies that he was, but, before he can deliver the killing strike, Ultear and Meredy arrive, with Ultear attacking Future Rogue with her Flash Forward. The man from the future, however, turns into a shadow and flees the scene. As Ultear orders Meredy to prepare the first aid, she watches, in horror, as Natsu is slowly being devoured by shadows. Atop Mercurius, Wendy states that their future doesn't seem as bleak now that the Gates are opening, and adds that Future Lucy can rest in peace. Lucy, while agreeing at first, walks towards the Eclipse Gate, and rebuts her prior statement, saying, to Wendy's shock, that she must close the Eclipse Gate.

Lucy goes towards the Eclipse Gate and states that it needs to be closed. Hisui states that the Eclipse Gate is the only weapon the country has against the Dragons but Lucy states that there is no such thing as the "Eclipse Cannon," and that the entire device can only be a gate that accesses different points in time. As Lucy reveals that the Gate connects their spot in time to that of Fiore over 400 years ago, tremors are felt by everyone as a Dragon comes out of the Gate and roars, sending those nearby flying. The Dragon goes on to cause more destruction, causing those far away to wonder what is happening. As another Dragon comes out, Lucy asks how the Gate can be closed and is pointed to a pedestal near the Gate.

As she tries to get to the lever, Lucy is pushed back by the exuding Dragons power. Just as another Dragon emerges, Lucy manages to grab the handle, stating that she can use her Celestial Spirit powers to close the door. Wendy asks Lucy how she knew all this, to which Lucy states she had Crux analyze the Gate and was told it combined Celestial Spirit Magic with writings from the 'Book of Zeref' to work. Lucy says that, due to the lunar eclipse, the Magic has been corrupted and resulted in its current state. While Lucy is unable to seal the Gate, Hisui begins crying over her mistake and the doom it will cause to the country. While Lucy continues trying, below the castle, Natsu pulls himself out of the shadows and both he and Lucy declare that they will protect the future.

Despite her attempts, Lucy is unable to close the Eclipse Gate by herself. However, Yukino suddenly arrives alongside Mirajane and tells Lucy to take out her Golden Keys. As she does the same, Lucy follows suit and the two girls combine their Magic Power to summon all 12 zodiac spirits at once. Together, the spirits take flight and proceed to close the Eclipse Gate, despite more Dragons trying to get through. Working together, the 12 spirits successfully close the gate, much to everyone's relief. However, this relief is short-lived as Future Rogue arrives and proclaims that the number of Dragons present is enough for him, declaring to all that the era of Dragons is about to begin.

Lucy then remembers what Mass Extinction told her about the five keys so she said, "Open gate of The Dragon: Draco." She was surprised at the fact that the dragon is serpentine with 100 heads.

Future Rogue orders the Dragons to eliminate all the Mages in Crocus, commanding them by means of his Dragon Supremacy Magic which force the Dragons to obey him, including Zirconis. In Crocus, the Fairy Tail Mages are attacked by Atlas Flame as the other guilds attempt to take down other Dragons by using their superior numbers. Despite their attempts, the Mages are able to inflict little damage, making them doubt their chances of victory. Even Draco was having a hard time despite having 100 acid spitting heads. Flying above the city, the Future Rogue joyfully tells the Dragons to show their wrath just as he spots Natsu Dragneel as he arrives at the scene.

Surprised that he's still alive, the Future Rogue moves in for the kill but Natsu evades his Dragon's attack and retaliates. As the two fight, Rogue attempts to tell Natsu that his efforts are futile as he's already won, causing Natsu to ask what his goal is. On the ground, Fairy Tail has a deal of trouble fighting their Dragon, with even Makarov's attacks not working as their opponent Atlas Flame claims that humans cannot defeat a Dragon. Elsewhere, Sabertooth has their own problems against their Dragon opponent. Sting and Rogue reveal that thought they killed Dragons, Weisslogia asked to be killed to further Sting's strength while Rogue merely helped Skiadrum in suicide.


	49. Eclipse Gate Part 3

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in.**

Sting notes that he didn't expect a Dragon to be so strong but Rogue states that despite this, he does wish to help their comrades. Meanwhile, the Future Rogue reveals that in the future, the ruling part didn't come from the gate; Acnologia alone rules the entire world with no opposition. Explaining that his Dragon Supremacy Magic didn't work on it and that only a Dragon could kill it, he reveals such is why he wanted the Eclipse Gate opened so he could overthrow Acnologia and become King of the Dragons. Natsu notes there to be seven Dragons in the vicinity and while Rogue claims them to be enough for him, Natsu attacks the one they're riding upon and shouts to all the Mages below. Stating that Dragon Slayer Magic can kill Dragons, Natsu exclaims that since they have seven Dragon Slayers to fight seven Dragons, they will be able to win. Future Rogue questions whether Natsu knows what he's talking about, as they only have 6 Dragon Slayers, though the Salamander claims he does. On the ground, Doranbolt returns from afar, heavily exhausted after having brought Cobra from prison to assist in the battle after having been forced to ask for his assistance.

Continuing their battle, Future Rogue states that the Mages' efforts are pointless, as humans are unable to defeat Dragons, but Natsu retorts that if he must stop being human to protect his comrades, then he will gladly do so. Future Rogue then calls for Motherglare to attack; it does so by producing eggs and sending them plummeting into the streets below. Upon hitting the ground, the eggs hatch into small Draconian entities. Upon seeing this, Laxus orders the Fairy Tail members to focus on the hatchlings while he and the Thunder God Tribe deal with the fiery Dragon. Meanwhile, Sting tells Rogue to go help another Dragon Slayer-less guild while he and Sabertooth fight the Dragon in front of them, citing that Natsu's words gave him the courage to protect his friends. Rogue then hurries off, stating that Sabertooth's era of dispassion has ended.

Seeing that Blue Pegasus is at a disadvantage as they don't have a Dragon Slayer in their guild, Ichiya attempts to attack the Dragon they are fighting with his perfume to no avail, as the Dragon doesn't have a nose. Cobra, however, arrives and strikes the Dragon from above, offering his assistance. Lahar and Doranbolt, watching from afar, worry what'll happen to their standing in the Magic Council because of their releasing of Cobra, but the two men resolve to think about such things later, as they must ensure that everyone has a future first. Back atop Motherglare, Natsu states that there is nothing they can't accomplish if they work together, but Future Rogue remains confident in his victory.

Back near the Gate, Zirconis taunts those in front of him, causing Wendy to ask him if he remembers her. Subsequently, Carla reminds her that they spoke with Zirconis' soul, and that this is the real Zirconis: the one from four hundred years ago. Carla then states that because of her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, Wendy is the only one who can defeat the Jade Dragon, just as Zirconis releases a large breath attack. However, rather than killing the soldiers caught in the blast, the attack simply strips the soldiers of their clothes, much to the embarrassment of everyone affected. Seeing the confused looks of those present, Zirconis explains that although he likes the taste of people, he detests the taste of their clothing, hence the need to remove them. However, Zirconis decides that even with clothes removed, he doesn't like the taste of men, and prefers women. As such, the Jade Dragon aims a small blast of his Magic at Lucy, which strips her of her clothes as well. Wendy, angered and offended, states that she will be the one to defeat Zirconis.

At that statement, Zirconis then challenges the Dragon Slayer if she can do so before he eats Lucy. Wendy then casts Arms and Vernier on Mirajane, before declaring that she will. Roaring at the girls confidence (which knocks everyone within range back), he then takes to the sky and taunts them. Just as he's about to eat Lucy, Mirajane transforms into her Satan Soul: Sitri, and charges into his jaw as a distraction, while Wendy attacks from above with her Sky Dragon's Roar. Enraged, the Dragon tosses Lucy aside as he prepares to confront his two opponents. Happy goes flying after Lucy in order to save her, but the naked girl ends up knocking Natsu off the Dragon he was fighting Rogue on, in the middle of their battle. Somehow falling into a bell, the duo end up rolling downhill, before stopping at a river bank. Natsu is quite shocked by Lucy's situation, and after Lucy whacks Natsu for groping her, they are joined by Happy. As the Exceed inquires about his battle, Natsu reluctantly admits that Future Rogue is much stronger than him. Lucy complains about the Dragons, mentioning Atlas Flame, Zirconis and the rock Dragon, which seems to give Natsu an epiphany in order to defeat them.

Elsewhere, Erza has gotten separated from the rest of the guild while combating Motherglare's hatchlings, and regrets acting tough in front of her friends for the sake of appearances, despite her injuries. Just as she thinks it's her end, Jellal appears, saving Titania with his Heavenly Body Magic. He then offers Erza a hand up, and just as she accepts, they are seen by Millianna who immediately becomes enraged.

Back with Natsu, he and Happy fly off to put his plan in motion, leaving Lucy behind who spent too long changing into the new clothes that Virgo brought her. Pouting for being left behind, and at Natsu's 'ridiculous' plan, she then smiles at the Salamander's optimism. After being teased by Virgo, she then notices her future self's journal which has been tossed into the garbage.

Meanwhile, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe keep up their attempts to defeat Atlas Flame, however, their attacks have no effect due to Atlas Flame's "flames from hell." When they exclaim that this Dragon is a bad match-up for Laxus, Natsu suddenly appears, being thrown down at Atlas Flame by Happy. After introducing himself, Natsu states that he will eat the Dragon, much to the surprise of Laxus and his bodyguards. They are then told to go to the castle and help Wendy and despite Laxus' initial doubts, they head out, leaving Atlas Flame in Natsu's hands. Annoyed, Atlas Flame attempts to make Natsu let him go, however, Natsu just keeps eating his flames. Suddenly, Atlas Flame is reminded of Igneel and asks Natsu about his relation to his dear friend, the Fire Dragon King. With a smile on his face, Natsu replies that Igneel is his dad.

Draco noticed that his time was running out so he went back to the Celestial Spirit World.

Elsewhere, Future Rogue exclaims his joy at seeing the destruction caused by the Dragons. He states that as long as he can control them, he will be able to defeat Acnologia and become the Dragon King. After saying that the "shadow" will now become "light," Natsu appears, telling him that they do not need such light as their light comes from within their hearts. Much to Future Rogue's surprise, he then witnesses Natsu riding Atlas Flame, with the latter crashing into Motherglare. Future Rogue questions Atlas Flame's betrayal, who simply states that Natsu is his dear friend's son, with the Fire Dragon Slayer telling Atlas Flame that he's counting on him.

Future Rogue asks Natsu what he did to counter his Magic, to which Natsu replies that he and the Dragon became friends. As Atlas circles around Motherglare, Motherglare fires its roar, which passes through Atlas Flame's body and destroys a large section of a nearby mountain. As the two Dragons claim the other is unable to harm them due to the composition of their body, Atlas tells Motherglare not to underestimate his hellfire, stating that Natsu ate them. Future Rogue is shocked as he hears this and Natsu jumps from Atlas Flame and attacks Motherglare with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. The explosive fight is seen from below by King Toma E. Fiore, who claims that nothing will ever be the same.

Meanwhile, Rogue Cheney is told by the Dragon he's fighting that he should stop as they have orders not to kill him so he could be King. Rogue states that he doesn't want to be King and asks the Dragon to tell him who gave him such orders. The Dragon explains that Rogue himself did as part of his plan to rule the world. Rogue refuses to believe this, however, a voice tells him it is true. Rogue sees his shadow speaking to him, telling him that it is an entity of what Rogue could have been from a possible future. The Dragon tells Rogue to accept his future and, upset, Rogue tries convincing himself it's all a lie as Ultear looks at him from afar.

Ultear thinks about when Natsu revealed that the man she chased off was the Rogue from seven years in the future; their enemy. Ultear had suggested that they could kill the Present Rogue which would result in Future Rogue not existing. However, Natsu stated that they wouldn't kill the Present Rogue since he hasn't done anything wrong, and that if they killed him, then they would be the ones who would do wrong. Ultear then promised that she wouldn't kill the Present Rogue. However, after leaving Natsu's vicinity, Ultear concludes that the only way to fix everything is by killing Rogue.


	50. Eclipse Gate Part 4

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in.**

Elsewhere, Jellal and Erza are found by Millianna. Erza tells Millianna that she has forgiven Jellal for what he did, angering her as she asks if she's serious and recalls what he did. Suddenly, Ultear arrives and tells Millianna that she's the one she should hate, stating responsible for the events in Tower of Heaven as wells as Simon's death. As Ultear leaves, Jellal and Millianna talk about what is wrong in the world, but noting they must continue to live. After eavesdropping from around the corner, Kagura sheathes her sword. As she walks away, Ultear remembers wanting to kill Rogue as well as Natsu's opposition to the idea and falls to the ground, calling herself an evil person.

Meanwhile, Rogue struggles while fighting his Dragon due to his recent discovery. Suddenly, Sting runs towards him and offers his help, also revealing that he's being chased by his Dragon. As the two Dragons argue over their goals, Sting convinces Rogue to take down the two Dragons with him as a team, to which he agrees. On the road, Ultear breaks down, believing her sins will not be easily washed away.

In the ruins of a bar, Meredy, while looking for Ultear, and Juvia are saved from Motherglare's minions by Gray as he gets both of them to the ground before they can be hit. Lyon tells them to focus in battle while Gray approaches Juvia, telling her that he has something to talk to her about. Thinking he is confessing, Juvia becomes flustered, though before he can speak he sees another minion approaching and as it fires at Juvia, Gray pushes her out of the way. Taking the blow, the Magic beam hits Gray through the heart. More of Motherglare's minions appear, firing multiple beams at Gray and piercing his body while Juvia, Lyon and Meredy watch in horror. As Gray falls to the ground, Juvia screams his name in anguish. Meanwhile, Ultear decides that she no longer has the right to live.

As the battles rage across Crocus, things seem to be going badly for the Mages, with not only Gray being killed, but Bacchus and Droy receiving fatal wounds, and Macao being pinned down by Motherglare's hatchlings. Elsewhere amongst the rubble, Ultear grieves over her sins, and is ashamed of herself despite Gray granting her a second chance in life. She then recalls when she was learning her Magic, the Arc of Time, and how she came upon a spell that reverses time, known as Last Ages. Back then, Hades advised her to never use the spell, since the cost of reversing the time of everyone in the world would be her life. In the present, in order to make up for all the evil she had committed in the past, she chooses to use the forbidden spell, hoping to at least reverse time to before the Eclipse Gate was opened.

Ultear casts the spell, causing her entire body to get horribly burnt in the process. After the spell's completion, with the last of her strength, she turns to look at a clock to find that she had only turned back time by one minute. As she falls, she wonders if that is really all her life is worth and laments at how she was unable to save a single life. In the new 'present', back at the ruins of Bar Sun, just as Gray saved Juvia from an attack from a hatchling, they, plus Meredy and Lyon, view a glimpse of the future in which Gray dies. At first confused, they are surprised as the events they just saw occur again right in front of them, though they managed to counter the attack this time. As people all over the world saw a minute into the future and puzzled over what happened before going on with their daily lives, the Mages in the life and death battles in Crocus were able to use that knowledge for a counterattack. Some, like Jet, Droy, Macao, Wakabe and Romeo, moved from their current location in order to avoid casualties, while others, like Bacchus and all the Dragon Slayers, used that knowledge to fight back. Harry took to the sky with the wings granted to him when Hawkman gave him a blood adoption potion and said, "Open the gate of The Weather Witch Thunderstorm" after that he twisted the ring that Mass Extinction gave him and produced the celestial bronze double bladed battle axe and slashed at the nearest hatchling while Thunderstorm who met up with her sister and said, "Are you ready to shock and awe?' Mass Extinction nodded and shape shifted to a _Megacerops_ and they started releasing lightning at the hatchlings.

As the battle continues, everyone questions the premonition they received, with Lily even questioning Carla if she was behind it, to which she denies. Arcadios and Yukino try to make Hisui leave, but the princess stubbornly refuses, stating that it was her responsibility to see through this mess to its end. Just then, Lucy Heartfilia comes running in with a possible solution. According to her future self's notebook, theoretically, if they were to destroy the gates, then future Rogue will be unable to travel to the past and effect the present, thus both he and the Dragons will be forced to return to their proper times. Despite this plan being their best chance of resolving this fiasco, Arcadios states that it is easier said than done. Regardless, the two Celestial Spirit Mages choose to attack it with everything they have. When their efforts don't even leave a scratch on the Gate, Arcadios goes on to explain that it is made of an extremely strong, Magic-resistant alloy known as Maginium, and will thus be extremely difficult to destroy.

Meanwhile in the skies above them, the battle of Natsu and Atlas Flame against future Rogue and Motherglare continues to rage. Natsu demands future Rogue to go back to his time, and when he is refused, Salamander asks what is to become of the present Rogue. The future version states that in time, the present version will become one with himself, infuriating Natsu who claims that the future Rogue is planning on stealing the present one's future. The White Shadow Dragon Slayer states that as long as Acnologia exists, there is no future, before hitting Natsu with a painful blow that almost knocks him off of Motherglare. As future Rogue chuckles above him, Natsu mentions Frosch, to which the Shadow Dragon Slayer claims the cat will die around a year from the present. Natsu and future Rogue continue to argue about hope and possible choices for the future as they battle, until the Fire Dragon Slayer ends the battle with a push from Atlas Flame. This last powerful attack sends both future Rogue and Motherglare colliding into the Eclipse Gate (which was still undamaged despite the best efforts of the Mages assaulting it), destroying it and knocking them out.

With the Gate finally broken, those present witness the Dragons and future Rogue's bodies glow, as they start to return to their own time. Atlas Flame seems to accept this, but Zirconis becomes enraged at the thought of having lost to the humans. Heedless of the warnings, Hisui approaches the angry Dragon, apologizing and taking responsibility for his predicament. After learning her name (which means jade), and the comparison of the color with his own scales, Zirconis ponders of how the title "Jade Dragon" has a nice ring to it. Noticing he has become transparent, Zirconis then curses, realizing he had been tricked before disappearing altogether. Everyone watches as the Dragons disappear, including the hatchlings. As Atlas Flame does so, he promises to never forget Natsu, while the Dragon Slayer in question thanks the Dragon out loud for all his help, before Atlas vanishes. As threats disappears, almost all of the Mages rejoice, having won the battle. The exception being Mavis and the Dragon Slayers, having realized that none of them actually managed to beat their Dragon opponent.


	51. Eclipse Gate Finale

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in.**

After the Twin Dragons lament about this, knowing that none of the Dragons were close to Acnologia in strength, they choose to celebrate instead, having successfully protected their comrades. Back at the palace as future Rogue disappears, Natsu states that the present version will not end up like the future version. However, as future Rogue vanishes, he states that the 'shadows' will consume him, and that the day Frosch died, he became one with the 'shadows'. Despite Natsu's optimistic claim that the Exceed in question will not die, future Rogue gives a final ominous warning for his past self: protect Frosch one year from now, or Frosch will be killed.

Elsewhere, future Lucy's body disappears, and as she awakens, she finds herself in a vast plain. She is then called from behind, and as she turns, Lucy sees all of her friends from Fairy Tail. Natsu then grabs her arm, telling her that they're going to continue their adventure, with future Lucy tearfully and happily complying. In the present, as future Lucy's notebook disappears, current Lucy begins to weep as well, and impulsively embraces Natsu from behind while thanking him when he questions if something is wrong.

Several days later, the Mages who assisted in the battle against the Dragons are invited to a celebration in the Royal Palace. Lucy, Mirajane, Lisanna and Yukino arrive and are greeted by their friends and notice that all the Mages from other guilds who entered the Grand Magic Games are present as well. During the festivities, Hisui recognizes Lucy as the daughter of her friend Jude Heartfilia's daughter and apologizes for the way she treated her, for which Lucy forgives her while. Looking around, Hisui notices Natsu is missing. Meanwhile, Gray is confronted by Juvia but tells her point-blank that he will start saying "No" to that which he doesn't like, but this simply entices Juvia even more. Elsewhere, Sherria and Wendy are seen by Mavis while eating. While numerous women hang off Laxus, he and the Thunder God Tribe notice Natsu's absence. On the floor, Erza approaches Kagura and asks if they could be friends but Kagura states Erza is more of an elder sister to her and is pulled in for a hug. Seeing Millianna's depressed face, Erza gives her Happy and subsequently Carla and Panther Lily when Happy alone is not enough.

Meanwhile, Sting and Lector greet Gajeel and ask for Natsu, to which Gajeel replies that Natsu isn't here. Gajeel asks Rogue about his future counterpart, to which Rogue replies that he won't become him. As Sting's attitude angers Gajeel, other Sabertooth members note that Sting has lightened up as of late. As they drink, Sting notices Yukino and is surprised to see her. Sting tells her that he plans on rebuilding Sabertooth as a guild that values their comrades and asks Yukino to rejoin Sabertooth. However, a drunk Kagura tells him Yukino will be joining Mermaid Heel, starting a fight between the two. Before long, Fairy Tail and the other guilds present declare their interest in Yukino and demand that she join their guild, inciting an inter-guild brawl which overjoys Yukino to tears. The quarrel is then put to a halt once Arcadios tells the Mages that the King is coming to greet them. Hearing this, everyone keeps silent but is shocked as the one to greet them is not the king, but Natsu, having stolen the King's crown, who declares that he is the new King. As everyone is surprised by this turn, Natsu's friends simply look on in amusement. Mass Extinction appeared next to Harry and said, "This is how Fairy Tail should be rambunctious and fun loving like one big happy family.

Some time later, Jellal and Meredy search for Ultear but have no luck finding her. Suddenly, the two come across Doranbolt. Taking them elsewhere, Doranbolt reveals that he used his Magic to wipe the memories of the Council members and replace them with fake ones about what happened on the night of the seventh of July. When Jellal asks why, Doranbolt states that the royal family was using Magic from the book of Zeref, which would negatively impact the country. As Meredy and Jellal discuss their search for Ultear, Doranbolt decides to leave but first answers Jellal's question about Cobra, stating that came back after the battle ended and allowed himself to be arrested. While this happened, Cobra stated that the gates of the netherworld were about to be opened.

Jellal thinks about what Cobra said and thinks of the Dark Guild Tartaros, a third of the Balam Alliance. Suddenly, the two are approached by an old woman, who knows them by name and states that she was asked to give them a letter. Reading it, the two discover that it was from Ultear, who states that she failed to properly use her spell and as a result barely has any time left in her life, thus deciding to bid them farewell. Nearby, Team Natsu, Wendy and Carla travel back to Magnolia. As they talk, their carriage passes by the old lady, who looks to the sky. Gray spots the old woman and, feeling a sense of recognition, leaps from the vehicle and runs towards her. Thinking about what happened to him, Gray starts crying, realizing that the old woman is Ultear and laments that both mother and daughter had to sacrifice their lives for him. He cries at the same time as Meredy and Jellal from afar.

Upon their return to Magnolia Town, the Fairy Tail Guild Mages are greeted by the citizens, who gather in the streets for a celebration of their victory. The Mages are astounded to see this, surprised that everyone was there. Juvia notices Gray's sad face and asks what is wrong, though he brushes off the issue. As they shout out to her, Lucy notices her landlady and the boat driver, the latter of whom tells her she needs to pay rent. Erza is fawned over by many admirers of her feats, who argue over what her best performance was. Meanwhile, Natsu opens his bag to show everyone the victory trophy Fairy Tail won. Suddenly, the mayor of the town calls the Mages over to his location. The Mages are shocked as they are presented with their guild building completely restored. When told that the entire town pitched in to help, a joyful Makarov professes his love for the town.

From the top of nearby buildings, the small black creature who traveled with Obra watches the goings-on before jumping down and scampering away into the forest, where he jumps upon the shoulder of Zeref. Mavis arrives shortly after and greets the Dark Mage. Zeref tells Mavis that though he cannot see or hear her, he knows she is there. Talking about the atrocities he's seen in his life, Zeref states that what humans are doing is not truly living and that "humans" are already dead. He tells her that if the world rejects him, he will annihilate it and kill everyone. Mavis in turn tells Zeref that Fairy Tail will stop him and annihilate him instead as the two Mages stare at one another. Zeref notes to himself that the battle between Natsu and himself is fast approaching.


	52. Sun Village

**I don't own Justice League or Fairy Tail just any OCs I may throw in.**

Returning to their former guild's building, the Fairy Tail girls happily take to the newly built-in bathhouse, with Cana even claiming that having such a bathhouse will keep her from working. The girls make note of their recent bombardment of Job requests since the Grand Magic Games and comment on the matter, while also playfully teasing each other about their relationships with their guildmates, especially Lucy. As they continue their conversations, they discover that one of the girls bathing with them is actually Flare Corona of Raven Tail; her appearance startles the Fairy Tail girls, though Lucy stops her guildmates from attacking her. Flare reveals that she has nowhere to go with Raven Tail's disbandment but still has no intention of joining Fairy Tail, confusing them.

Later, Lucy walks home to find Erza, Wendy, and Carla inside with candy to offer from their mission. They contemplate Natsu and Gray's location and eventually head to the site of their mission, finding the boys arguing with Happy watching them helplessly. Erza attempts to stop their fight but is unrecognized and receives a punch to her face from both of them; angered, she punishes them and brings them back to the guild with rest of the team. At the guild, Makarov is handed a new mission from Mirajane for Natsu and Gray; reading through it, he becomes increasingly frantic and tells the two Mages to not fail, as it is a personal request from the fourth-rank Wizard Saint, Warrod Sequen.

Accompanied by their teammates, Natsu and Gray promptly head out to discuss their mission with their client. They encounter Warrod Sequen in a rusty-looking house where he elaborates on the details of his Job request. Warrod explains that while on a mission to afforest the deserts on the continent, he stumbles upon the Sun Village, only to find the village and its inhabitants frozen alive in a mysterious ice; because he cannot save them himself, he wants Natsu and Gray to accomplish the task for him. The Fairy Tail Mages accept his request and are escorted to the village itself through the use of Warrod's Magic.

Upon arriving at the village, Natsu and the others notice that the village is truly encased in ice, including the weapon-wielding giants within the premises; upon seeing them, Gray is reminded of his past, causing him to feel uncomfortable; when inquired by Lucy he explains that the situation reminds him of the Galuna Island incident years ago. Suddenly, a trio of men appear from a cliff and identify themselves as treasure hunters of Sylph Labyrinth and that they are searching for the village's eternal flame. They provoke the Fairy Tail Mages' interests with a bottle of "Moon Drip" before running off. Erza promptly sends everyone to chase after the men while she investigates the village further. Meanwhile, Minerva, now a member of Succubus Eye, discusses her next action in the Sun Village with her new teammate.

Natsu and his teammates continue to chase the treasure hunters in hopes of obtaining the "Moon Drip" bottle, though the men stand their ground and refuse to surrender to the Mages; however, they soon grow tired of the chase and resort to fighting. The three treasure hunters respectively split into separate battles with Natsu, Gray, and Lucy and Wendy. her teammates continue their battles and succeed in forcing the "Moon Drip" from the treasure hunters, although it is promptly destroyed by Happy's incompetence. The liquid melts into the ice from which it broke upon, which Natsu inspects and discovers that he is able to hear voices through the opening; immediately, he heads in the direction of the voices with his allies following him, and he encounters a man who ultimately transforms Natsu into a child himself. Natsu attempts to fight the new enemy but discovers that with his age reversion, his powers have also severely regressed and is forced to retreat.

Concurrently, after her teammates have left to pursue Sylph Labyrinth, Erza hypothesizes that the Eternal Flame can be found in the opposite direction of the giants of the village. She hurries in the appropriate direction only to come to a dead end at a mountain peak. As Erza turns to head back, she finds her clothes slipping from her body and discovers that she has promptly turned into a child. As she contemplates on what to do about her situation, She finds that she is still able to utilize Magic albeit weakly. While trying to adapt to her form, she discovers Minerva behind her and that the young woman has since regressed to joining a Dark Guild.

Because of Natsu's sudden leave and Gray's disappearance in the follow-up, Lucy and Wendy have the Exceeds search for Natsu from the skies while the girls continue their search on land. Harry Potter who came with them also searched from the air. They are suddenly attacked by the treasure hunters again, who are now intent on taking Lucy's and Harry's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. The girls and Harry are reluctant to fight but end up doing so anyways when Wendy becomes enraged with their evident disregard for the giants' lives. In the midst of their fight, Lucy is nearly shot down by one of them but she is saved by Flare Corona, who also helps to defeat Sylph Labyrinth with Harry and the girls. Shortly after her arrival, Flare also reveals to Lucy and Wendy that the Sun Village is her home and that she has decided to return due to Raven Tail's disbandment.

Concurrently, Gray encounters Doriate and is reverted into a child by the latter's Law of Retrogression Magic; consequently, he is forced to fight the Dark Mage. Gray initially struggles in the fight but eventually manages to defeat him creatively in his child form. At the end of the fight, Gray realizes that Doriate is not the person who froze the Sun Village. With his seeming defeat, his Magic gradually loses effect on his victims throughout the area. However, he then reveals himself to be a Demon from the Books of Zeref and begins to overpower Gray, even using his Magic to transform everyone in the village into a child. He is ultimately defeated by Gray and his Magic is reverted once more. Doriate warns Gray of his action of "opening" the Hell's Gate, though before he can elaborate, he is eaten by a large one-eyed monster that Happy and Carla had encountered previously.

Elsewhere, Natsu meets up with the Lucy, Wendy and Flare; he is told that Flare will guide them to the Eternal Flame, which appears to be the mountain above the village itself. The group soon discover Gray, Happy and Carla running towards them while being chased by the one-eyed monster. Unable to fight back, Gray decides to unfreeze the Eternal Flame himself while allowing Natsu to take care of the creature.

As Natsu attacks the creature, Gray approaches the Flame and decides to try manipulating the ice around the flame; his method succeeds and the the ice starts to disappear, although it ultimately causes the Flame to disappear. Wendy confirms that Flame is still present albeit weakly. Natsu quickly finishes his fight against the creature and uses his Magic on the Flame, causing it to glow brightly. From the fire emerges the Dragon Atlas Flame who greets Natsu as the son of Igneel.

It is soon revealed that the Dragon's presence is due to Wendy's use of Milky Way, therefore it being a temporary resurrection. Atlas uses the short time that he has to explain the circumstances to the Mages. The Dragon reveals that an Ice Devil Slayer is the one responsible for freezing him and the village, mistaking Atlas himself to be a Demon, when instead Atlas is truly the guardian of the Sun Village and its Eternal Flame; additionally, it also warns Natsu that Igneel had previously failed to defeat the most evil Magic from the Books of Zeref, E.N.D.With his final message to Natsu, Atlas disappears and the rest of the Sun Village thaws out. The thawing of the village allows Erza and Minerva to conclude her fight and for Natsu to ponder the Dragon's final words.

Elsewhere, a fearful lizard creature asks Silver to report to headquarters as all members of the Nine Demon Gates have been summoned summoned. The member of the Dark Guild, Tartaros, rises and tells the messenger not to be afraid as he only consumes the souls of Demons.

With the village saved, the Fairy Tail Mages discuss the situation of Sun Village's freezing with the giants, afterwards contemplating the reasons behind it. During their discussion, Lucy notices that Flare has disappeared; she finds the young woman in hiding and attempts to bring her to the giants, though Flare is sullen about having abandoned the village before. The giants find her and comfort Flare, telling her that she will always be welcome with them. Flare is touched by their words and cries happily about being home, and the others in the village proceed to celebrate about being rid of their troubles.

At Succubus Eye's headquarters, Minerva returns to find it decimated with small paper figures everywhere. She is then confronted by Kyôka, member of Tartaros' Nine Demon Gates, who approaches the young woman intent on learning more about her fighting capabilities.

The Fairy Tail Mages eventually leave the village and report back to Warrod Sequen on the completion of their mission. As a reward, the group is given the location of a secret hot spring which they take a trip to, enjoying the luxurious atmosphere altogether with Warrod later joining them. Warrod expresses happily on their friendship and reveals that he is one of the founders of Fairy Tail, confirming his former affiliation by singing the Song of the Fairies originally made by Mavis Vermilion. Hearing the song, the group thinks about the joys of their guild and friends.

Once the song is over, Natsu recalls Warrod's age asks for any knowledge of E.N.D. or the devils, explaining further with the information that he learned earlier from Atlas Flame. Warrod states that he knows little of the subject. However, at the mention of Tartaros, he reveals that the only information known about them is that they are a Dark Guild seemingly made up of devil worshipers; Warrod also adds that the Dark Guild potentially has the Books of Zeref in their possession as well. Hearing this, Natsu flies into a fit of rage and proclaims that he will defeat them himself.


End file.
